<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Be There For You by Technogirl123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564901">Let Me Be There For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technogirl123/pseuds/Technogirl123'>Technogirl123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm Here for You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Youtubeurs, alter egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, F/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Reader-Insert, Sean McLoughlin Egos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technogirl123/pseuds/Technogirl123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Darkiplier has taken control, you and Sean have to find a way to bring Mark back. You both have to watch out for each other and attempt to control your own alter egos.</p><p>Sequel to I'm Here for You.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ego/reader ego, JackSepticEye/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm Here for You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the second story to my book series I'm Here For You. If you have not read the first book, I highly recommend going back and checking that out first! I hope you enjoy the story and please leave a comment on what you enjoyed or what you would like for me to write about next!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sean's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I hit start on the machine and find a couple clean mugs for the coffee. I added in (y/n) creamer and poured the coffee into the mugs. I headed upstairs and glanced at the front door. Before any memories could come back I turned away and hurried up the stairs. </p>
<p>I walked into (y/n)'s room and set the coffees down on the dresser. (y/n) was still asleep.</p>
<p>"Poor thing. This is the longest she has gotten to sleep in." I smiled sadly at her. She hasn't been sleep much since Dark has appeared. She won't talk to me about it, but I know she was having nightmares. Right now however, she looks peaceful. I decide to let her get as much sleep as she can and head back out into the hallway. </p>
<p>I stare at Mark's door and shuffle past it and open the bathroom door. I don't even look at my room when I pass it.</p>
<p>To much has happened within five days. I'm not ready to talk about it and I'm happy that (y/n) understands. I rest my hands on the counter and stare into the mirror. Those tired blue eyes stare back, I haven't seen them this dull since Anti first appeared. I close my eyes and rest my head in my hands.</p>
<p>"What am I going to do." I mutter to myself.</p>
<p>"Nothing without me." Her voice startled me and I jumped back. She was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. "Sorry for scaring you. I figured it was about time for me to get up."</p>
<p>"Did I wake you up?"</p>
<p>"No, I was awake when you came in with the coffee. I just wasn't ready to get out of bed. Thanks for the coffee by the way." She turned around and walked back to her room. </p>
<p>"Wait, (Y/n)?" She stopped by her door but kept her back to me. "We should probably come to terms with what's going on and talk about it. This isn't helping us by just avoiding everything and shuffling through the days." I was truly worried about her and I knew she was worried about me. As difficult as it would be to talk about it, it needs to happen soon.</p>
<p>"I know. If you think you're alright to tell me everything then let's get started." She walked into her room without looking at me. I couldn't tell if she was mad or just scared. I couldn't protect her that day, I always end up messing things up. I sighed and headed back into the hallway, I turned to face her room and just stared at her.</p>
<p>She was the one I stayed up at night thinking about years ago. I was excited for school because I knew I would get to laugh with her and Mark. They made it bearable. She was beautiful, sipping on coffee looking out the window at the morning sky. I felt my heart skip a beat until memories of the last couple of days crushed the feeling. Overcome with guilt again, I hurried down the stairs and went outside to the front yard. I laid down in the grass and closed my eyes.</p>
<p>The morning dew soaked into my shirt and jeans. I could feel the start of goosebumps crawling down my neck and arms when the wind would pick up. It smelled so refreshing outside, and the sound of the trees swaying in the breeze added to the relaxing atmosphere. </p>
<p>I felt the lump in my throat catch and the start of tears in my eyes. </p>
<p>"How could I have ruined everything?"</p>
<p>"Sean!"</p>
<p>I didn't bother opening my eyes. I heard her footsteps running to me from the cabin.</p>
<p>"Sean, what are you doing? I thought we were going to talk!" I took a deep breath before looking up at (y/n).</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"For running out into the cold? And laying in the wet grass?"</p>
<p>"For everything."</p>
<p>"Sean. Just talk with me, we can't keep doing this blaming ourselves for what happened."</p>
<p>"It's my fault this happened." I heard her sigh in frustration.</p>
<p>"I just said that we can't keep doing that. Just come inside with me and talk to me please?" She sounded so disappointed.  I stay laying in the grass until she sighs and I can feel her laying down next to me. </p>
<p>Soon enough, the sun warms the dew away and we end up falling asleep on the grass together. </p>
<p>I wake up when the sun is beaming right down on my eyes and blink the sleep away. I turn and see that (y/n) is facing me, still asleep. I push a strand of hair away from her face and enjoy this moment of stillness next to her. We haven't been around each other this much since Dark left three days ago.  I strangely feel relaxed, so I place my heads on the back of my head and watch the clouds hover by. I smile when I hear (y/n) stirring awake.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon." I smiled and look over at her. She smiles back and pushes her hair back from her face. </p>
<p>"That was unexpected."</p>
<p>"But it was needed." I finish her sentence, to which she chuckles quietly and rolls to her side to face me. It's been so long since I heard her laugh.</p>
<p>"Was that your plan then? Get me outside to fall asleep on the grass?"</p>
<p>"Nope, just a pleasant surprise." I turn to my side and face her too. She looks into my eyes and smiles. Her eyes look brighter today. A pure dark blue that has a slight sparkle to them. My heart skips a beat again and I reach over to her cheek. She flinches back but leans towards my hand and closes her eyes. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry for whatever he did to you." I looked at her and noticed she was still smiling. </p>
<p>"It's in the past now. What matters in this moment is that I'm safe with you." With those last words I pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. "Whoa, Sean." She trembled slightly for the first few seconds then relaxed in my arms.</p>
<p>"I promise I will keep you safe from them."</p>
<p>"You can't promise that, it'll happen. That's ok, I'm tough and I'll manage until you or Mark comes." I could feel her tears on my shirt, but she was still smiling. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. She matched my breathing and fully relaxed next to me. </p>
<p>"We can talk about what happened whenever you are ready." I whispered into her hair. I felt her nod against me and she fell asleep again. I smiled and looked around at the yard and cabin. It was strange, thinking about how it's only been a couple of weeks since her and Mark got here. </p>
<p>We laid outside for just a little longer before I carefully picked (y/n) up and took her back inside. I know she would rather stay out of the cabin, but she needs to lay on something more comfortable. I opened the door slowly and laid her down on the couch without disturbing her. I covered her with a light blanket and walked upstairs to let her sleep. </p>
<p>"She must be staying up at night. If she would be alright with me being with her at night I could help. What ever he did to her really scared her, damn him." I balled my fist and thudded them against the stairway railing. I needed to know what happened when he took her that night, so I can start helping her heal and overcome this. I walk up and slowly approach my door, I haven't walked in there since Dark dragged me up the stairs and threw me inside. I rubbed at my arms that were covered with slightly darken scars from all the cuts he inflicted on me. I open the door and the first thing I notice is the dried blood that has stained my bedsheets. I go over and ball up the blankets and toss them into the hallway, I needed to start sleeping in a bed besides the couch. I fixed the dresser and pushed it back against the wall, I also organized my desk and cleaned up the computer of blood splatters. My room was a mess, there was cloths thrown all over from him knocking my dresser over, my desk was filthy from me trying to punch him. </p>
<p>After I finally got the room organized again, I headed to the small laundry room in the garage and washed the bed sheets. I cleaned the blood stains and set the washer to the heaviest wash cycle and left it to run. </p>
<p>"This will be at least a step back into my normal life. Sleeping in my bed again." I smiled while looking out the window in the garage. </p>
<p>Life won't go back to normal after this. But was it ever normal after we all got together?</p>
<p>I headed back inside and grabbed my phone from the counter and ordered pizza to be delivered for dinner tonight. (y/n) has spent most of the day sleeping, so I'll surprise her with dinner already done and ready. I placed the order and went back to sit out on the front porch to wait for the driver.</p>
<p>Forty minutes goes by and a car pulls in with a sign on top of the car. I stand up and meet with the driver and pay for the pizza. I walk back in with the steaming hot food and see that (y/n) is sitting up and stretching. She stops and turns around when she can smell the pizza.</p>
<p>"God, you are awesome."</p>
<p>"We appear to have forgotten that we needed to be eating actual meals." We have been just grazing on food the last couple of days, too worried and stressed to actual eat a full meal. This was our first real dinner in days.</p>
<p>"Funny enough, I was dreaming about pizza." She stood up and walked with me to the counter while I grabbed some paper plates. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah? I just read your mind and ordered you the real thing." She blushed slightly and laughed. "Do you feel any better after getting a couple of naps in today?"</p>
<p>"I would say so. It gave me time to relax and actually think about what happened. I came to terms with it and I'm ready to overcome it." I beamed back in relief at her words.</p>
<p>"So can I hug you again? Because I have been dying to hear those words." She laughed and held her arms up from her seat. I bonded towards her and picked her up in my arms and spun her around. She giggled against me until I stopped and kissed her sweetly. She was smiling during the kiss which made me laugh when we broke apart.</p>
<p>"You feeling better now?' She joked at me.</p>
<p>"I missed you, and I'm just happy to have you somewhat normal again. You had me worried."</p>
<p>"What can I say, a couple of nice naps and some pizza goes a long way." I smiled and plated up some slices for her. "And someone who gives a damn about me helps I suppose." I glanced over at her and laughed.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately for you, that person is me. I'm so sorry." I said sarcastically. </p>
<p>We ate our dinner together and watched some comedy on the tv before we went to bed. We never went into detail about what happened with Dark, but we didn't have to today. We needed today, a day where we healed and went back to normal for a bit. Tomorrow will be busy again, talking and figuring out the next steps on getting Mark back. </p>
<p>We walked up the stairs and I remembered my bed sheets in the dryer. I started to turn around until (Y/n) grabbed my hand and nodded towards her bedroom door. I smiled and walked in with her to sleep next to the love of my life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is just a teaser for the new story. I will be posting the whole story once it is finished It should be done within a month of today. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and I hope you enjoy it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I'm time skipping quite a bit at the beginning, but it will soon line up properly. This is taking place when he left the cabin five days before the first chapter started.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dark's POV</strong>
</p><p>I smiled up at the sky and took in a deep breath. </p><p>"Man, it feels good to be back." I stretched my arms out and cracked my knuckles. I looked around at the bustling town and took note on the kind of people that walked past me. </p><p>All of them were just ignorant. Slaving away at their day jobs to just make it by. I could make it better.</p><p>No.</p><p>I will make it better.</p><p>I grinned and walked down the street, nobody paid any attention to me. I strode past the small cliques and business that were opening for the day. Hands held behind my back and I kept my chin up high to let people know that they had to move out of my way.</p><p>They were all pheasants.  They would be my stepping stones to a greater purpose. I made my way down to the middle of town and stopped in the center. All around me the town was waking up and starting their day. A women dragged her child towards the school, a man unlocked the door to a small bakery on the side. People dressed in suits carried folders close to their chest and hurried to the office buildings that loomed over the small town. </p><p>"No, not here." I whispered to myself before turning towards a side road. It wasn't until a small hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me.</p><p>"Sir, could you help me find the bank?" It was a small boy, looked to be about eight years old. I smiled down at him and could tell that he was uncomfortable. </p><p>"It's that way. Head down that street and you'll see it." I pointed behind him and smiled again. The boy took a step back before running down the ally I had pointed towards. I chuckled to myself.</p><p>"Good luck kid." I went back to my original path and headed out of town. </p><p>The boy would be lost, he shouldn't have asked me for directions. As if I knew this town. I walked behind a small building before stopping and closing my eyes. I envisioned a forest, next to a canyon, or just a mountain with caves. </p><p>Soon enough, I opened my eyes and was staring up at a tall mountain. I grinned and looked around for a sign.</p><p>"Lovely, the Smoky Mountains. Should be able to find someplace private." I walked along the edge of the field and noticed an opening to a cave up the side of the mountain. I closed my eyes once again and teleported to the cave's edge.</p><p>"Well, this should do for now." I snapped my fingers and waited. Slowly, torches shifted into existence with a red and blue glow. Once the glow faded, a new warmer light filled the empty space around me. </p><p>I snapped my fingers again and watched as my old desk shifted into the cave as well. Papers were left stacked and pens are organized on the side just as I had left it. Lastly, my grand chair appeared slowly after the desk was completely placed. I walked over to the desk and flicked my wrist out at the chair. The chair moved backwards to allow me to sit right down and get started.</p><p>"Now then, let's begin."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Y/n)'s POV</strong>
</p><p>I walked out onto the front porch to enjoy some along time and the morning air. </p><p>"That's the first time all week that I actual slept all night." I rubbed at my eyes and took a deep breath. I sat down in one of the chairs and grabbed my notebook that I brought with me. I opened it up and started writing what I could remember from five days ago.</p><p>I knew that today would be the day we talk about it, lord knows we need to get this off our chests. I just needed to collect my thoughts and memories so I didn't forget anything. </p><p>After writing for a while I checked the time and was surprised about how much time has passed.</p><p>"Gosh, it's already ten! I've been out here for almost three hours now." I closed up my notebook that was filled with memories from the week but morphed into happier times from my life. I went down the rabbit hole of my dreams and trying to piece together what Sky was so angry about. I hurried inside and realized how quiet it was.</p><p>"Sean?" He didn't respond. "Must still be asleep." I went into the kitchen and started some coffee for him. I moved my papers to the couch and turned the tv on for some background noise. Once the coffee was finished I poured myself a cup and curled up on the couch to watch some of the news. </p><p>"Nothing has changed much here, weather looks like it'll be nice for the week. I bet the normal families are excited that it's the weekend today." I laughed and sipped on my drink. I watched the news to make sure there wasn't any reports of a crazy man that looked like Mark stirring up trouble. Fortunately, the news was quiet and calm. About thirty minutes goes by when a very sleepy Sean stubbled into the kitchen and headed right for the coffee.</p><p>"Well good morning." I called out. He grunted at me before headed towards the couch and sitting down besides me. "Did you sleep alright?" </p><p>Sean nodded at me while draining his coffee mug. "We aren't leaving, you can take your time drinking." I half joked, but he stood up for more coffee.</p><p>"What's going on with you?" I turned around on the couch and leaned over the back to watch him drinking his second cup. "Sean!" It was almost like he was sleep walking and I just woke him up. His eyes opened fully and he almost dropped the cup in surprise. He looked around the room and then noticed my worried expression watching him.</p><p>"Hey, what's going on?" </p><p>"I was going to ask you that?"</p><p>"Sorry, I just zoned out there for a bit." He rubbed at his head and set the cup down. "Sorry, it's like my mind has been awake everyday and night all week. Last night was the first time I got to actual sleep and my brain just didn't want to wake up I suppose." He chuckled but stopped when he noticed I was still worried. "I'm fine (y/n), I promise." I narrowed my eyes slightly and turned back around to face the tv. He walked over and sat down right next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I gave in and leaned against him with a smile. We sat there together, dreading the conversation that would happen today. It was important and it'll be alright, I felt safe with him.</p><p>"Hey, uh (y/n)?" I pulled away from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Today, we should probably finally talk about what all happened. Would you agree?" I nodded with my eyes closed. "I was thinking, we could go for a walk and talk. Just to change up the atmosphere." </p><p>"That would help. Get out of the cabin for a while, maybe go for a walk in the woods?"</p><p>"That would be nice." He pulled me close again in a side hug. I hugged him back then got up to get changed into something more fit for a long walk.</p><p>Once we were ready to head out, we packed a small lunch to eat and headed out towards the forest. Sean held my hand and lead me to where I had tried to run away. God, that felt like it was months ago, it was only a couple of weeks. </p><p>We walked into the forest and decided to walk towards the river. I was looking up at the sky through the trees when Sean cleared his throat.</p><p>"So, where do we start?" He sounded just as nervous as I was.</p><p>"Let's go in order of events. So you would start with what happened before I came back." Sean sighed and prepared to dive into the unwanted memories.</p><p>"Well, we were fine. I mean, Anti was being a prick and a pain but Mark was fine for the most part. He kept me updated every morning and night unless I was having a tough time. Then the day before you came back, he didn't message me. I tried to call him, but he ignored my calls. I attempted to call you to tell you to stay away, but then he appeared in front of me."</p><p>"So he can teleport?"</p><p>"It's more than that. Darkiplier was first to appear between our egos, so he's had more time to perfect his abilities. You already know that Dark is the careful manipulator while Anti lashes out at anything. He would have mastered his deception skills before his offensive ones first. He can appear anywhere at anytime, he can make objects appear with just a snap of his fingers, and he can move things with just a flick of the wrist. Even more so than Sky or Anti.</p><p>"Anti can teleport, but he has to know and picture where they are. Dark can just teleport to another town, city, hell I bet he can teleport to another country if he wanted to." Sean stopped to allow me time to process what all he said.</p><p>"Dark is also a planner. He takes his time to figure out all the ways a situation can go before he makes a move. Which will make finding him right now difficult."</p><p>"How are you so sure that he has some master plan?"</p><p>"He always does. He wants control mostly, control over Mark or perhaps everything. He is charismatic and intelligent, he can bend the will of anyone with just a short conversation."</p><p>"I can understand that." I looked down at the ground, regretting that I had said anything.</p><p>"What do you mean?'</p><p>"I'll get to it. So, what happened when he came into the cabin?'</p><p>"Well, that day Mark never checked in with me, I locked the doors sense I didn't know what was happening. It didn't matter too much, obviously. He appeared in the living room, waiting for me to walk in. He was just staring out the back window and I remember hearing him laugh at me from being startled. I couldn't move fast enough, I tried to run out the door. By the time I got the door open, he slammed it shut and knocked me into the wall while still in the living room." We walked down towards the river and sat down on a fallen tree. I waited patiently for him to continue. </p><p>"He stepped into the hallway and I could feel the power coming off of him. Once he was next to me, he picked me up and threw me back into the living room. That was when he started talking to me."</p><p>'What did he say?"</p><p>"He asked me where you were. He kept telling me to let Anti out, but I refused and fought back. I told him that I had no idea where you were, but he wasn't satisfied with that answer. The thing you need to remember with Dark, is he seems like a collected man. In realty, he has his limits. He will become violent, it just takes a lot more for that to happen than compared to Anti. After refusing and fighting him, I hit that moment with him." Sean rubbed at his arms, I could still see the scars and scabs from the cuts. </p><p>"He aims for information, not just pain. So he only gave me tiny, shallow cuts. I swear they hurt worse than just being stabbed. He did that all over my body until he heard your car pulling in. He grabbed me and took me upstairs, by this point I was so weak I couldn't stand on my own." </p><p>When I was brought back, Sean was still hurt pretty badly. He was in serious pain but luckily the cuts all closed up. I helped keep them clean and covered so they could heal faster. </p><p>"You came into the cabin, and he told me to stay quiet. He blended into the shadows in the corner and waited for you to find me. That was when you saw him." Sean finished his story and looked up at me. I met his eyes for a moment before looking over at the river. I felt Sean grab my hand, letting me know that he was ready for my side.</p><p>"When Dark walked up to me, I was so scared. I'm used to Anti, and he still scares the living hell out of me. Dark however, was different. I never thought I would see Mark acting like this and I couldn't do anything. I know you tried to stop him, but you were so weak." Sean tightened his grip on my hand. He knew what was coming up.</p><p>"Dark grabbed my hand, and the room was gone. I was in a dark, cold room that reminded me of a basement. Dark was hiding in the shadows and a single light from the ceiling clicked on over my head. There was dried blood on the ground around me and as my eyes adjusted I could see a chair behind me."</p><p>'It's his room. The room he takes people to get information or that he kidnaps." Sean closed his eyes.</p><p>"Have you seen it before?"</p><p>"Anti went there one time. It's an awful place." </p><p>"He didn't put me in the chair, but instead talked to me. He asked me about my thoughts on Anti and Mark. He asked me about Sky, which I refused to tell him about her. That's when he started getting mad. He charged at me with a knife but stopped right before touching my neck. I remember him taking a breath before apologizing and taking a step back into the shadows. He kept asking me other random questions that made me want to open up about Sky but I kept my mouth closed when that urge came up. That's when he did the worst thing.</p><p>"He changed and his skin lightened up. He fell to the ground by the lights edge and he seemed to be in pain. It wasn't until he looked up that I realized it was Mark. He looked up at me and I felt so happy to see him. I thought I had won and helped Mark to gain back control. He walked up and asked me a million times if I was ok and what happened. He went in for a hug and I hid in his chest, but I heard a deep chuckle from him. The next thing I knew, I felt a horrible pain in my back. I didn't know what had happened but Mark was laughing. It was still Mark, but I knew it was Dark that stabbed me and was laughing at me. I was terrified, and I passed out from something. Not sure if it was the shock, pain, or Dark."</p><p>Sean was staring at me in horror, I could see the gears turning in his head as he pieced together the rest of the story.</p><p>"I woke up and Dark was kneeling beside me. I tried to push away from him but he grabbed my arm and flipped me over. Pain bloomed from that spot on my back, I'm not sure what he was doing but it felt like he was pulling my muscle and skin together. He told me that he healed me, so you wouldn't know he had stabbed me. He also told me something that stayed with me for the rest of the week."</p><p>"What was it?"</p><p>"That, just like what happened with Mark when he stabbed me, would happen with you." I looked at Sean with a cold stare. "That Anti could do the same thing, change his appearance to look exactly like you. Without the glowing hue, the glowing eye, the glitchy tone of voice. That Dark told Anti to do the same thing to me when he took me back."</p><p>"That's why you didn't want to be around me." </p><p>"I had to be sure that it was you and not Anti. After the fifth day passed, I knew that it had to be you. You were so worried about me, you didn't rush me to open up or push me to be with you." </p><p>"I am so sorry he did that to you. I can assure you that Anti can not do anything like that. He is too chaotic for something that careful. Dark was just tricking you." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. He opened his arms for a hug and I carefully leaned into him.</p><p>"I will protect you, from both of them."</p><p>"I know you will."</p><p>"Now, we need to heal together. So we can fight him and bring our friend back." I pulled away and looked up at him. He smiled sweetly at me, his bright blue eyes shinned back at me. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We finally made it back to the cabin just before the sun started to get too low. We had our late lunch out by the river, it was a nice change form the usual view inside the cabin. We talked over the last week and together agreed to move past it. Sean opened the front door for me and helped me unload the trash and dishes from our meal. </p><p>"That was nice. Even if the conversation wasn't, this was a good idea." I smiled up at Sean who turned away to hide his rosy cheeks.</p><p>"It was, gave us a breather too." He spoke to me from over his shoulder. I sat down on the stool and looked out the windows again. </p><p>"So Sean?" </p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"What's the plan to get Mark back?"</p><p>Sean set down the towel he was using to dry dishes and walked to the counter to face me. </p><p>"I'll be honest with you, nothing right now."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"We have no way of finding Dark right now. So once he makes his first move, we figure out where he is and then we can fight for Mark." I felt the start of my anxieties creeping into my brain. I think Sean could see that panic in my eyes. "Hey, it'll be ok. We'll get him back." Sean reached out to grab my hand and rub the top of it. I smiled down at our hands before looking back up to him.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"For what?" He laughed.</p><p>"For keeping me sane." I could feel my cheeks blushing slightly.</p><p>"Honestly (y/n), you have been keeping me sane for years." We both laughed and went upstairs to my room to watch videos on our phones. We went back and forth picking out funny things, or in his case, creepy things to make me cuddle up against him. I ended up falling asleep on his chest after a jump scare made me move onto him. </p><p>At some point I felt him kiss my forehead before lowering down to lay next to me. I think I also heard him say something along the lines of "Goodnight my love." Ether way, I could feel my cheeks burning even in my dreams.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was still holding onto Sean, and I could feel his arm holding me close. Something was different though, the bed felt harder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Colder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I woke up and suddenly jumped up, waking Sean up in the process.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" He looked to find me but then also noticed his surroundings. "Oh shit." Yup, we were back in my dream land.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why would we end up back here?" He asked me. I looked around to see if Sky was nearby, maybe she needed to talk to me and accidently brought Sean in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not sure, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." I walked back to Sean and held my hand down to help him up. He grabbed my hand and we pulled him to his feet, but he kept his hand on mine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's just start walking around until something happens."  I gripped Sean's hand tighter and we started walking down the hill to the lake. This was the first time we were walking around somewhat relaxed in this place. We made it down to the lake side before stopping and looking around again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This place really is pretty, if you take away the gloom and doom feel." Sean smiled while looking up at the crescent moon. I followed his gaze and stared at the moon, it was nice to actually look around here without the worry of being attacked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, it used to be pretty."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This was my dream world. My escape from reality at night, I would dream of this place more often than any other places."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's it like?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Warm, bright from the sun. There was clouds that would give breaks of shade between the sun's warmth. This tree was full of leaves that would look like curtains and they would just graze the water's edge.  The water was so clear and there was sometimes fishes that would swim right up to the surface to see us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Us?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sometimes it would just be me and Sky. Other times, I wouldn't be alone. The last time I was here before it looked like this, there was two boys with a young girl running around down here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you know who they were?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have a feeling deep in my memories that I do, but I'm not sure." I turned my back on the lake before my thoughts drifted to far away. "The forest was alive, full of wildlife and leaves. You would have loved it here before I broke this world." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean that you broke this world?"  Sean asked me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You heard Sky, I did something to her and ultimately this world!" Why was I so mad? I rubbed at my head and started back up towards the hill. Before I could get to far, I feel Sean reach out and grab my arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You didn't break this world. Something must have happened in your past to cause this change. Don't blame yourself for what you couldn't control." He was staring through me with his intense eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, she could at least try to remember." I felt Sean jump and look over my shoulder. I didn't have the chance to look behind me before he pulled me behind him and stood protectively in front of me. Peering over his shoulder, I could see Sky sitting on the hill a few feet from where I was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you want?" Sean demanded. Sky sighed and stood up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean by I should try to remember?" I spoke up behind him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just that. If you focused and reflected on your life, you would remember what happened." She looked up at the sky in what appeared to be sadness. I stepped to the side but Sean's arm kept me behind him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just tell me what happened."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, you wouldn't learn anything if I did that. It's more than just remembering your past." She stood up and took a couple steps towards us, but she didn't feel like a threat. Sean was tensed more with each of her steps until she was standing right in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you protecting her? I'm not going to hurt her." She leaned her head to the side, her dark hair drifting over her faded eyes. Sean kept his posture tensed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have to protect her." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really, did she ask you to do that?" She smiled and glanced at me. What was she doing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She didn't have to. I care about her and I won't let anything hurt her." Sky smiled again and chuckled lowly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I should have known that from the last time with the other one." She lost her smile when she reflected on that night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who, Anti?" She jumped and shushed Sean before looking around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If he found out that I was just talking to you rather than."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Trying to kill us?" She glared at me over his shoulder. Sean lowered his arms and watched Sky intently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He tricked you, didn't he?" Sky's glare flipped up at Sean. She huffed at him before turning around again. "I know him better than anyone, so talk to me Sky!" She froze with those words echoing in her ears. She looked at Sean from over her shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He didn't trick me. Regardless, that's not why I brought you both here. I don't need a therapy session from ether of you." She scuffed at us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then get to the point."  My words came out harsh. Sky looked at me surprised, even Sean met my eyes with concern.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's is easier said than done." She huffed at me. At this point I was so fed up with this vague side of her. I pushed past Sean and grabbed Sky's shoulder. I pulled her backwards and forced her to face me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just tell me!" I yelled at her. I wasn't sure where this anger was coming from, but if it gets her to talk to me then I don't care. I could tell that I was making Sean nervous with this attitude.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, just let me go." I pushed away from her shoulder. She stood up taller and closed her eyes. "You want to know what's going on? Fine, something in your past did this. Something awful that you suppressed and forgot about. I was pretty forgiving about you forgetting about it until you got the call to see them!" She threw her arm up and pointed harshly at Sean. "You had to remember what happened so you can feel complete again, knowing the truth of who you are and why you act this way! Why I even exist!" She was yelling so loud that I had to take a step away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I held on to the hope that you would come back to me, to try and heal and recover from your past. But you never did, you kept acting like nothing was wrong and wanted to see them again. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to be heard by you!" She was so emotional about this. "So, there. That's the truth about me. Why I hate you, why I want to hurt you like you hurt me. Why can you have people care about you while I am alone in this world." She was starting to choke on her words. She turned back around to hide her emotion from us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sky?" She kept her back to me but I knew she was listening. "I'm sorry, for whatever I did. But, couldn't you have just talked to me versus this fight?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I tried, for years. Even those attempts have left your memory because I showed you what happened. You refuse to listen, to remember. So I had to try something else. Honestly, I was scared to at first but I was so angry. Then he showed up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anti." Sean spoke up behind me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He told me that he would help me. But seeing him treating you like that, and how far he is willing to go, was nerve racking for me. I had to keep up liking him, but it's not how I wanted to go about it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's because he just wants me Sky. He doesn't have the capacity to care about others. He just wants me to suffer, and he will drag anyone down with me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I should have known. A long time ego, wanting to help me. Someone who is honestly new to this. I thought he was right and it was what I needed, but after that night I knew I needed to get away. He is a vicious and terrifying wind of destruction. But, he is no where near Dark's level." She shivered at the thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We know, so will you help us?' I asked carefully, regaining my compositor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When you remember what happened, I will be there. Just like I was before." For the first time, she smiled at me. It was a familiar smile, not like the one from before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Another thing, before I send you guys out of here. Sean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sean had walked up to me, but now gave Sky his attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anti, as you probably know, has an effect on egos."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I can't guarantee that the next time we are together here that I will be as friendly." She looked down at the ground in disappointment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did he do something?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not sure, but when he's around it's almost like I'm not myself. I'll try to fight it in the future, I honestly didn't want it to go this far. I just was so mad, I hated you." She looked into my eyes. Her glowing blue eyes shinned slightly in the moon light. "I wanted you to feel my pain. What he did that night was unforgivable and at that moment I knew I needed to get away."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was too late though, wasn't it?" Sean asked slowly. Sky nodded sadly. "I don't know how I can help you, but if I find a way I will try my best." She gave him a small smile before raising her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, Sky?" She held her hand up but waited for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Any hints on what I need to remember?" She hesitated for a moment before standing up straighter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Think about your childhood before Mark. That's all I can give you." She closed her eyes before snapping her fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sean held me close as the wind rushed past us.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Phase One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dark's POV</strong>
</p><p>The morning sun rose slowing into my current home in this cave. I stood up from the desk and walked out to stand on the cliff's edge. </p><p>"Well, today's the day." He grinned and stretched out his tired limbs. He flicked his hand with a snap and caught a mug of steaming coffee before it fell to the canyon floor below him. He sipped on the drink and sighed in anticipation. </p><p>"This shall be relatively easy, as long as I can stay out of their radar." He glared at the mental copies of Sean and (Y/n). "They wont stop me." He walked back into the cave to start packing up.</p><p>
  <em>You wont win</em>
</p><p>His voice startled me for just a moment. I grinned and set my coffee down onto the desk.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Who will stop me?"</p><p>
  <em>I will</em>
</p><p>"And you are doing such a great job at that." I sneered at myself. Mark has been chatty the last couple of mornings. Quite strange really.</p><p>"Admit it, you are still too weak to even say a complete sentence to me. How would something like you stop me now?" </p><p>Silence.</p><p>"That's what I thought." I walked to the middle of the cave and held my hand up high before dropping it down and snapping my fingers. All together, my belongings began to break down. As if the reality holding them here was crumbling away from my command. </p><p>They all fell away into nothingness and I nodded in pleasure before turning back to the opening.</p><p>"Now then, where to start." I contemplate my first task. I of course have everything planned out flawlessly, but I had a choice for a starting place. </p><p>"Yes, I suppose that would be best." I spoke out loud before closing my eyes and disappearing from the cave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I landed with a soft thud on my feet in an ally way. I held my coffee close and finished the cup before walking into the public eye. I threw the cup behind me, which vanished before smashing into the concrete. </p><p>The bustling crowd swallowed me hole while I blended with the people. The city was busy and warm from all the people walking around.</p><p>I finally made it to my destination after walking patiently behind a small group of slow walking kids. I groaned while walking up the steps to the small town house.</p><p>"Alright now." I sighed once I stepped foot into my small apartment. The last time I took back control, I bought the small apartment in cash so I would have a safe place to work. One that Mark can't even find. </p><p>I took off my jacket and hung it up on the hook, I also removed my shoes and set them down neatly by the bench. I strolled through my house and admired the lack of color, but reveled in the white plain walls. I moved towards the stairs and headed up to my office. </p><p>The office was a polar opposite from the rest of the house. I darkened the walls to trap the natural light from the window in the room. My desk sat to the side and my bed faced my computer screen. I sat down and turned on the computer and began preparing for stage one of my plan.</p><p>I turned on the camera and adjusted the frame to face me. I checked all the settings and made sure that the microphone was properly connected. Once I was sure the systems were ready, I changed out of my suit and into something more fitting for what was about to happen. I relaxed my breathing fully and changed my appearance back to a normal look.</p><p>I sat down in the chair and faced the camera.</p><p>"Testing, one two three." I did a loud clap to make the editing match up with his.</p><p>"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and I have got some amazing news for you all!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Uncovering the Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! Triggers involving drowning and death!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sean's POV</strong>
</p><p>I stirred awake slowly and realized I was still holding (y/n) close. I held her tighter and kissed her head through her hair. She started to stir awake but ended up covering her face with the blanket.</p><p>"Love, wake up." I turned her over onto her back and kissed her forehead. She grunted and tried to turn back to her side. I took the moment and kissed her neck which caused her to go into a fit of laughter. </p><p>"Sean! Stop!" She laughed and kicked at me. I lifted away and smiled down at her.</p><p>"Good morning." She pushed her pillow into my face making me fall back onto my back. </p><p>"That's for tickling me!" She laughed and I felt her jump off the bed before I could tickle her more. I jumped up and tossed the pillow at her, which of course she caught it. "Nice catch." I stood up and walked towards the door to grab a change of clothes from my room.</p><p>"Not to bad with your tactic of waking me up." She stuck her tongue out at me. I had the urge to kiss her just then, but I figured she wanted me to. So, I turned and left the room which I could tell took her by surprised. I laughed in the hallway and went into my room to change my outfit. </p><p>When I was finished I walked back into her bedroom, but was pressed against the door by (y/n).</p><p>"You left before actually kissing me." She stared up in my eyes with a steel gaze. </p><p>"Oh yeah? I didn't know I was supposed to." I joked at her. </p><p>"Well, then I will just make you wait then." She closed the gap, but just hovered over my lips. Our noses grazed together for a moment before she dropped her head and walked away. </p><p>"You know, you are something."</p><p>"Something awesome?"</p><p>"Something for sure." I muttered under my breath with a smile. </p><p>We headed downstairs and made up a small breakfast and sat down outside on the front porch. </p><p>"So, should we talk about last night?"</p><p>"About me remembering something horrible from my past?"</p><p>"Mostly about Sky wanting to work with you."</p><p>"Yeah, that would be a better conversation." She ate a spoonful of cereal. </p><p>"So, are you alright with this sudden change in her?"</p><p>"Yeah, I can tell that she was being genuine and meant what she said. She wants to hurt me, but not in the way that Anti wants to. I think she is scared of both Anti and Dark, and that makes her willing to help me understand her so we can fight them." </p><p>"Yeah, that was what I was thinking."</p><p>"So now, my past?"</p><p>"That's all you, if you want me to help you with anything just ask me." I looked over at her. </p><p>"I know you will. But I think I need to do this on my own." She sipped on the leftover milk. I finished my toast with coffee and headed back inside to clean up the kitchen again. </p><p>"I think I might go for a short walk. Just to start the thinking process or whatever." She stood in the doorway in her sweatshirt. </p><p>"Be careful alright?"</p><p>"I will be, I love you!" She shouted down the hall and it made me freeze up. I had said it first a couple weeks ago, but this was only the second time she had said it to me.</p><p>"I love you too!" I yelled back and I heard the front door close. I grinned and went back to finishing the dishes.</p><p>***</p><p>About an hour goes by and I hear the door open and close. I look away from my phone and over the back of the couch. I hear (y/n) footsteps getting closer to the living room until she walks in and slumps into the spot by me.</p><p>"Did you figure it out?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Well, what did you do?"</p><p>"I just thought about stuff, but I can't remember anything from when I was really little. Like kindergarten age." She sighed and rubbed at her eyes.</p><p>"Maybe a nap could help?"</p><p>"Maybe if I go to the dream world alone, Sky might work with me more?" She looked unsure of her own words.</p><p>"Worth a shot." I smiled and walked over to kiss her forehead. I could feel her cheeks burning and a smile creeping on her face. When I looked at her again, she smiled sweetly at me.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"My pleasure. If you need anything, just yell or call me. I'll be right here alright?"</p><p>She nodded and got up to head to her room. I went back to surfing through the internet and checking up on my social media.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Y/n)'s POV</strong>
</p><p>I closed my bedroom door and drew the curtains to darken the room. I crawled into bed and closed my eyes.</p><p>"Sky, please help me with this. Anything to help my memory, I just want to work with you." I said out loud before exhaustion took over.</p><p>
  <em>I stared up at the sky and could sense that I wasn't alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sky?" I sat up and looked to my side but jumped at what I saw.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a little girl, sitting on the hill watching me. She had short blond hair that was curled, a light blue sundress that was covered in dark blue flowers. She didn't move but looked at me sadly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's your name?" I asked carefully. The girl shook her head and pointed down at the lake. I turned around and was surprised to see that there was sunlight around it. The willow tree was full of leaves and the water was crystal clear. Then it hit me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was my dream before Mark called me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was when he asked me to come here, that dream I had.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could see the same little girl running around with two other boys close to her age and dressed in their Sunday best. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They are playing tag?' I looked at the girl sitting beside me and she nodded to answer me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why is this important?" The little girl stood up and walked up to me. I sat up and met her at eye level. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes, were a dark blue with a hint of grey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, what does this mean?" She grabbed my hand and I could see the same scars from childhood scraps. They all matched.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're me?" The girl nodded sadly at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So then." I looked back down at the lake and the boys were laughing while the girl screamed after them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Those are." I was shocked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What I saw next rocked my world. I screamed out but felt myself slipping back to my bed.</em>
</p><p>I woke up screaming and sat upright in bed. I stopped in time to hear Sean running up the stairs and throwing my door open.</p><p>"(Y/n)! What happened!" He rushed to my side and held my hands. I was starting to hyperventilate, my chest was closing in while my panic attack climbed higher.</p><p>"You're safe. It's ok." He pulled me into his chest and hugged me, just like Mark did that first morning.</p><p>"Breath with me, you're safe. I'm here (y/n)." He shushed me and rubbed my back to calm me down. My breathing was returning to normal quickly which made me severely light headed.  </p><p>"Sean, I" I started to tell him that I might pass out. </p><p>It didn't matter much, he knew it was happening. I felt him holding me while my world went dark.</p><p>***</p><p>I fluttered my eyes open and felt something cool on my forehead. I slowly sat up and felt hands pressing on my shoulders.</p><p>"Hey, slow down." Sean's comforting voice filled my ears and I followed his instructions. He dotted my forehead with the cool rag to try and relax me. Bless him.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"You screamed, and I think you slowed your heart rate too fast and passed out." Sean watched me to make sure I wouldn't go into another panic attack again.</p><p>"Don't worry, I think the worst is done." </p><p>"Still, you had me scared for a bit."</p><p>"Just a bit?" I joked which he cracked a smile.</p><p>"Yeah." He pulled the rag away and stood up. "Are you feeling good enough to stand up?" He held his hands out to assist me. I grabbed his hands and stood up slowly. Once I was vertical, I felt myself get dizzy again. Thankfully, Sean noticed first and held me up again. </p><p>"Do you need to sit back down?"</p><p>"No, I'm alright." I waved him off.</p><p>"Well, I made a small dinner for us. You slept for a few hours actually." He slid his arm under mine and across my back to support my weight for the walk downstairs. </p><p>"Sounds good, just get me to the couch." I chuckled quietly.</p><p>"Already planned it." He smiled while we made our way down.</p><p>He plated me up some pasta and brought over both our plates to the couch. </p><p>"Thank you." I smiled before digging into the meal. I was trying to not think about my dream, but I knew he would ask me about it. </p><p>"So, after dinner do you want to talk about it?" I nearly chocked on my food when he said that. We were on the same brain wave or something. "You alright?" </p><p>"Yeah sorry. Yeah, that's fine." I recovered from my sudden surprise. We ate dinner in silence, tension about the upcoming conversation lingered over us. Sean kept trying to break the tension with light hearted topics or jokes. I would laugh, but ultimately go back to eating.</p><p>We finally finished our dinner and cleaned up from dinner. Once we were done, I started up the stairs to my room. This conversation would be better somewhere small and comfortable. </p><p>"(Y/n)?" Sean called for me from the living room.</p><p>"Let's talk in my room." I crossed my arms over my chest to hug myself. This was going to be difficult, but it had to be done. For Sky's sake.</p><p>I open my door and walk towards my bed, I can hear the stairs creaking behind me. I closed my eyes and sat down on the edge of my bed.</p><p>"(Y/n)?" Sean opened the door slowly and stepped in, I could feel my eyes brimming with tears already. I really didn't want to relive this. "It'll be alright, I'm here for you." He sat down next to me and rubbed my back. I looked up at his face and stared into his eyes. I felt calm suddenly, just sitting beside him and I felt like I could do anything. I wiped away the stray tears and took in a deep breath.</p><p>"Whenever you are ready, or we can wait until tomorrow." He started to comfort me, but I pushed away.</p><p>"No, I need to get this out. Or I'll lose sleep over thinking about this all night." I sighed. Sean nodded and moved to cross his legs on the bed and face me fully. </p><p>"It started off with me in the dream world as usual, but I wasn't alone. There was a little girl sitting next to me that I recognized. Before I got the call from Mark about this trip, I had a dream. It was in the same place but it was sunny and warm and alive. There was the same girl playing tag with two other boys a little older than she was. </p><p>"After a bit, the world grew darker and the children vanished. This new dream, she was still sitting beside me but she looked so sad. She pointed at the lake and it was alive on the other side of our dividing line. The same three kids were playing tag together, but then something happened." I stopped to collect myself before continuing.</p><p>"The little girl ran right to the waters edge and one of the boys was just about to grab her but." I stopped again. Sean reached over and grabbed my hand and held it close. </p><p>"He fell into the lake. Slipped on the ground or tripped I'm not sure, but he fell head first. The girl didn't realize what had happened but the other boy saw. She tripped and laughed on the ground waiting for him to tackle her but when she looked up, she was alone. She looked around for a moment before getting close to the lake.</p><p>"That's when she saw them." I pulled my knees up to my chest and held them close. Sean watched me with sad eyes. </p><p>"I looked back at the girl sitting by me and she pointed at the lake again. So I stood up and walked down there, the girl who was laughing watched me slowly approach the lake. What I saw was horrible, they had hit their heads on a rock and were knocked out in the water. I just remembered screaming out for help and noticing the little girl just staring at them." I could feel my anxiety growing in my chest and I closed my eyes. I felt like I was just talking to air, I kept trying to remind myself that Sean was right there.</p><p>A soft hand wrapped around my shoulders and I felt his chest rest against my curled up knees. "You're safe." He whispered to me. My anxiety was calming down slowly while he held me. </p><p>Once I was ready to continue, I nodded my head to which he let me go. "Sorry. It was just horrible to think that a child like that would have to see something that awful. But once it was over, the world turned dark again and the children vanished besides the first girl. She grabbed my hand and I had a flashback suddenly. It was from her point of view, my point of view." I whispered while Sean's eyes lit up with understanding.</p><p>"I knew those two boys, they were my brothers. They died that day, playing tag with me, got to close to the edge and hit a rock on the bottom of the lake. I didn't notice he had fallen, I was laughing in the grass. My other brother saw him fall and ran to help, but he slipped, just like his twin brother. They died together, the same way. And all I did was laugh from our game. It took me a couple of minutes to realize they were gone, so I looked for them. I found them floating, and didn't move. I was confused, why did they look like that? They knew how to swim, so what was wrong." I held back my tears as the memory came into my mind clearly. Hearing my parents screaming out for me to move, my dad jumping into the water to grab them, my mother crying while holding me.</p><p>"Then I woke up. How could I have forgotten about this? How awful of a sister am I to forget their death!" I cried out. It didn't make sense, I wouldn't have forgotten something like that. My parent's would have told me about it!</p><p>"Hey, look at me." Sean titled my head, he was blurry from the tears in my eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong. You were a kid that saw something horrible, anyone would have pushed that memory to the deepest part of their mind! There is a lot from my childhood that I don't care much to remember, but that doesn't make me an awful person." He gave me a comforting smile with warm eyes. "Don't blame yourself." He spoke gently to me.</p><p>"Ok, I won't." I said sadly back. Sean wiped away a tear from my cheek before pulling me into a tight embrace. </p><p>"We'll get through this together." He spoke into my shoulder. I hugged him back while my thoughts ran through my mind.</p><p>Is this what Sky needed me to know?</p><p>How does this affect her?</p><p>"I guess, I'll learn the rest tonight."</p><p>"Yeah, she'll probably want to talk to you about it." Sean answered back. </p><p>"Right, well I think I need to take some time to go over everything before I go to sleep."</p><p>"Sounds good." Sean pulled away and stood up.</p><p>"Wait."  He stopped and waited for me.</p><p>"Stay?" I asked quietly. Sean sighed and smiled while walking to the other side to lay down on top of the blankets. I followed along but stayed on my side to be somewhat alone. </p><p>"Do you want me to stay all night?"</p><p>"This is perfect." I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly. I felt the bed shift letting me know that Sean was moving to a comfortable position. My mind was racing, with the new memories and what it meant now that I had them. I could feel the drowsiness overtaking me, but not before I heard something strange. </p><p>Right before I fell asleep, I swear I heard Sean's phone go off. Then I heard him cuss under his breath before tossing the phone on the ground and laying back down. Whatever it could be, it can wait until morning. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dark's POV</strong>
</p><p>I cracked my knuckles and stood up from the desk. </p><p>"There we go. The new video is up and ready for everyone to watch." I grinned down at the screen and watched the view count rise quickly. </p><p>"We already passed a thousand views in minutes, this might be easier than I thought." I chuckled while walking towards the window. The busy streets below were full of people just passing by. After a few moments I turned back to the computer to check it again.</p><p>"Everyone seems to be following my instructions perfectly." I look towards the desk to find my notebook, but realize that it's gone. "Mhm, strange. Must have left it downstairs."</p><p>I head out of the bedroom and down the spiral staircase into the entry way and living room. I turn towards the kitchen and dinning room and see my little book sitting nicely on the table. </p><p>"There you are, now then." I opened the pages and flipped to the end. I grab a small pen and check off the first two notes.</p><p>"First, get away from the others. Check. Secondly, upload first video to start the fire. Check." I always loved the feeling of a plan coming together, regardless of the stage of progress. </p><p>"Well, now we wait to see how this turns out. Hopefully they take what I said and run with it." I chuckled lowly at the thought. "I'll post another video in a couple days. Give them all time to share and spread the word." He sat down at the table and contemplated what to do with his time. </p><p>"There is the other two. I could pay them a visit, but they will surely see my video and have their defenses up. Unless?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. We Need You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Y/n) POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I kept my eyes closed, in fear of what I would see. Then, something changed around me. The grass was softer, and the light felt a little brighter than it was before. I opened my eyes and could tell instantly that it was brighter, still dark and scary, but different. I sat up and looked around, the willow tree looked a little fuller and the lake was a little clearer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the other side of the lake, Sky sat on the edge and twirled her sword through the top of the water. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sky?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn't move, but I could see her shoulders rise and fall from a sigh. She stood up and walked towards me, sword held down at her side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"(Y/n), did you remember?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. I know what happened."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, you understand why I turned out like this? Why this world is this dark and deprived?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think so?" Sky walked right up to me and sat down. She looked down at the ground before moving her gaze to the moon. It was so much brighter than before, was it because I'm starting to remember?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you remember?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I remember playing tag, seeing them after they fell, hearing my parents cry." I held my knees close to comfort myself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you remember me?" I sat up a little to focus more on my past. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was here, in your dreams. We would talk every night about your fears, dreams, excitement. Then, when this happened you changed. I knew it would happen, it was an awful thing. But, I wanted to help you heal and overcome this loss." She dropped her head and crossed her arms. This was the most vulnerable I have seen her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You shut down, completely. I tried to talk to you for years but every time I would start to talk about it, the world would shake and you would wake up. So I gave up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So that's why." I started trying to piece together what was happening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was angry because I was the part of you that was hurting and you were ignoring me. So, when you became friends with Mark and Sean I was furious. You were replacing your brothers with these two guys without realizing it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You were my anxiety back then? You made me feel like they hated me!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I tried, but they proved to be better than that. They deeply care for you, and yet I was still hurting. I wanted that kind of connection with someone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then when Mark called me, that dream?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Was my last attempt on jogging your memory. I wanted you to learn the truth before seeing them again. It didn't work, as you know." She almost grinned at her joke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And Anti?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"(Y/n), you have to understand how much time passed for me. To be ignored by you and alone for so long. The first chance I had for any connection in years, and he was talking to me. Telling me how he understood how I felt and how he could help me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But even before Mark calling me, I was having dreams with you torturing me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was letting my emotions get the better of me. I wanted you to feel the pain I felt."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then Anti showed you how to take control?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, so I could take over your body and appear out there."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What happened with him?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Honestly, I realized quickly that he was more demented than I was. That he only cared about getting back at Sean, not what I needed. That was when I stopped pulling you into this world, and tried to stay quiet from you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He scared you that night in the meadow. You didn't expect him to go that far." She looked away from me but I could see her nodding in agreement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've tried to get away from him. That's also why when Sean was asking me about him, I was trying to keep him quiet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I agreed silently and went back to staring down at the lake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, where does this leave us?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It helps, a lot that you know the truth now. It feels like a weight is lifted off my chest. Now we can focus on Dark and working together."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just like that?" She looked at me in confusion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you want to stop him?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do, but are we really ok? Like, you said that you have been hurting for years. And just for it to be alright in a day or two?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It'll take time, but this is a huge step in the right direction. I want to work with you to make you better, I just needed you to understand why I turned into this monster." She held her arms up to let the moonlight reflect off her sleeves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You were never a monster, you are my ego. I'm just sorry that it took me so long to figure this out." I smiled up at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You always were slow to learn anything." She chuckled and loosened her grip on her knees. We both stared down at the lake, while the moon glowed gentle over the grassy field. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, tomorrow we can start training. I can bring Sean in here to help."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, that'll be fine. I'll see you then." I looked into her eyes, even now her eyes are glowing much softer than they once had. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah." She twisted her hand in the air and sent me back to my bed.</em>
</p><p>I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. The room was still mostly dark, but I could tell the morning sun was creeping behind the curtains. I rolled to my side and was met with Sean's sleeping face next to me. </p><p>Some time passed and Sean stirred awake. I closed my eyes again right when his opened. I could hear him sighing and touch my cheek before rolling back to his back. I stretched out and opened my eyes again.</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>"Good morning."  He smiled at me, which for a moment vanished into a concerned look. </p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing. So how did it go with Sky?" He brushed off the weird look easily and went back to my issues. </p><p>"Good, I think we are finally on the same side and whiling to work together." I sighed in relief. </p><p>"That's great!" He rubbed at his forehead before standing up and walking to the door.</p><p>"Seriously, what's wrong?" I was getting worried.</p><p>"Well, something happened last night. We can talk about it in a few once we get cleaned up."</p><p>"No." I jumped up and walked up to him to stop him. "You know me well enough by now to know that I can't just wait around when something is wrong." He looked at me surprised then down at my hand on his arm. "Just tell me now." I let go of his arm while Sean reached for his phone.</p><p>"Alright, we have something to watch then." I followed him back to my bed and we both sit down on the edge while he loads up a YouTube video.</p><p>I almost scream when I catch a glimpse of the thumbnail.</p><p>"Is that!"</p><p>Sean stays silent and waits for the video to start.</p><p>"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and I have something serious to tell you all." I hit the pause button and jump up.</p><p>"Wait! Is Mark back!" I knew better than to be excited, but something felt right about that tone and how he looked. Sean however, looked frustrated at his phone. </p><p>"I doubt that it's Mark. He wouldn't have posted a video without talking to us first. Does that sound like the Mark you know?" He looked up into my eyes.</p><p>"Yeah." I said in a deflated tone. Sean hit the play button to resume the video.</p><p>"As you all might know, I was away for some time. I was lucky enough to spend time with a couple of close friends and catch up with how life has treated them." He smirked into the camera that sent chills down my spine. "But I'm home now! I did however come back with something really distressing in my emails. While I was away, the main office for YouTube sent out an email to certain creators about demonetizing and our ad revenue. They are going to try and stop Let's Players from being able to post videos by taking away our subscribers and our funds."</p><p>Sean paused the video to check his email. I started to study the video and I could tell it wasn't Mark who edited it. There was a lot of little things that Mark does to make his videos the best they can be. This one had a lot of errors and things missing in it. Sean finally leaned back and brought the video back to the screen.</p><p>"There's nothing here about that. This must be his plan, get enough people mad at the company to make a change?"</p><p>"That does sound like something he would like to see."</p><p>"I suppose, but Dark always wanted to control Mark, not so much a whole company." He sighed before hitting play on the video.</p><p>"Our funds. I'm not sure who else is effected but you all can take action. Share this video, spread the word about how YouTube is trying to control what the viewers see even more now.  I'm going to be getting in touch with other creators to fight this as well as trying to get through to the main office and figure out why this is happening. We can stop this, if we work together we can change this plateform for the better. Sorry for this sudden video but it needed to be put up quickly and I only just got home. I will be making another video in a couple of days to give you all updates and to go over the next steps." He smiled at the camera, and for most of the fans it was a comforting smile. For Sean and I, it was an empty, cold, dead smile. His eyes were even souless to match his grin. </p><p>"Thanks again, and as always I will see you in the next video. Bye Bye!" The video ended without the usual outro music and it was strange for him to use his outro for a talking video. </p><p>"That is uh."</p><p>"Bad. This is bad." Sean cupped his hands around his face, I turned away and stared at the wall. How will we stop this? If enough people believe this, we can't just stop this.</p><p>"He has twenty five million subscribers. The video already has over five hundred thousand views!" Sean was starting to panic and become overwhelmed with the situation. </p><p>"Hey, Sean." I gently placed my hand on his back. He slowed his breathing and looked over towards me. "You have a really popular channel too."</p><p>"(Y/n), if I make a video debunking what he just said without proof, it'll just add to the fire he just set. We would have to make Mark explain how it was a joke or misunderstanding. That's the only way to calm this down and make people believe."</p><p>He was right, a lot of fans take this very serious. Whenever their favorite creators are threatened they will fight against it for them. Dark just started a battle that could end horribly.</p><p>"So, we get Mark back." I stand up and face Sean.</p><p>"Wasn't that the plan already? Will we even have enough time before somebody does something against YouTube?"</p><p>"If we can't get Mark back in time, we will force Dark to make a video to explain that it was a test or joke."</p><p>"How will we find him, much less how would we make him do that?"</p><p>"Sky." I walk to the mirror and look into it. I can almost feel Sky looking back at me.</p><p>"I know that you guys just made up and all is good, but this is different. This is Darkiplier we are talking about, the big brained planner and manipulator."</p><p>"I know, and so does she. But we can do this, we might even need some help." I turn back to look at Sean. He looks at me confused before closing his eyes and groaning.</p><p>"You can not be serious."</p><p>"This is huge! If enough people get mad and Dark takes control over them, he could take over anything! A twenty five million army at his finger tips, of fans that would be willing to do anything to help him. He could even go as far as taking over cities, with just a flick of his wrist." His plan was starting to make sense, he wanted control of course. He wasn't planning on doing it himself, he was going to convince them to do it and he would lead them.</p><p>"I understand that! But you can't be serious about needing help besides Sky!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, but you know he's strong and powerful!" </p><p>Sean groaned in anger.</p><p>"I can't talk to him like you do with Sky."</p><p>"It's worth a shot though. To have Anti on our side would guarantee us the win!"</p><p>"And when he says no and attacks?"</p><p>"Then we will have to keep Anti away from Dark. So, Sky and I would go after him." When I said this, Sean's face changed to a look of anger and worry.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Yes Sean."</p><p>"No! You can't think that I would let you go alone to face off against Dark!"</p><p>"I won't be alone!" We were both yelling by this point. We were scared, worried, and lost. We knew we needed to find Dark soon before he had the chance to upload another video. At what cost would we go to fight him?</p><p>"It's out of the question." Sean walked past me and headed downstairs.</p><p>"I'm not a kid Sean! I can handle this!" I ran after him and caught up to him in the entry hall. He stopped and turned quickly to face me.</p><p>"I don't care if you can handle this!" He was only a couple of inches from my face.</p><p>"What I'm just going to sit here while you be a man and get our friend back! Oh I'm sorry, last time you did that I came back to you dying!"</p><p>Sean puffed up his chest and bit his tongue before walking in the living room.  I sighed loudly before following him. </p><p>"Look, I just."</p><p>"No, you don't understand!" Sean faced me again. "I can't lose you again! Not to him or Anti! I made a promise to you and to Mark that I would keep you safe from them!" His voice was shaking towards the end. He tried to slow his breathing and rested his hands on the back of the couch. </p><p>"Sean, I"</p><p>"Seeing how much you changed after the short time Dark had you was the worst. Seeing Anti torment you like that was almost as bad, I can't handle that again." He closed his eyes and I could see his shoulders shake slightly. I walked over to his side and wrapped my arms around him in a gentle hug. </p><p>"I'm sorry for suggesting that. I should have known better than to say any of that." Sean moved around to hug me back.</p><p>"I'm sorry for getting mad with you, a lot is going on right now." He hugged me closer before letting go and taking a step away. We both smiled at each other faintly, after a moment I turned to head back upstairs.</p><p>"Do you want breakfast?" </p><p>"I'm ok for now. I'm just going to get cleaned up." Sean nodded and went into the kitchen. I headed upstairs to my room and closed the door.</p><p>Our first argument, and it was over our egos.</p><p>Man, what a day already. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. First Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I opened my door and sat down on the floor. </p><p>"I just need a moment alone to gather my thoughts." I whispered to myself. I held my knees to my chest and leaned my head back against the door. I could faintly hear the tv turn on downstairs.</p><p>"Good, give him some time to relax too." I smile slightly. I drop my head down and go over everything. </p><p>I suddenly open my eyes and shift my body to sit cross legged on the floor. </p><p>"Maybe, yeah this could work!" I close my eyes and start taking controlled breaths. I do this for several minutes until I feel my body completely relax and I start meditating. Then I open my eyes and sitting the same as me in front of me, is Sky. She's a faded outline of herself, but none the less she's here.</p><p>"Damn, didn't think that would work." I spoke up quietly. Sky looked up and smiled at me. This was still really weird to see her smiling at me rather than attacking.</p><p>"Took you long enough to figure this little trick out."</p><p>"I just needed to ask you a couple of questions."</p><p>"Alright, shoot."</p><p>"When will we start training together?"</p><p>"When you go to bed tonight." She was just as short now as she was before. "That won't change."</p><p>"I forgot you can read minds too."</p><p>"It helps that I live in your mind, but sure I read minds."</p><p>"Okay, can you find Dark?"</p><p>"I might be a witch, but I'm not that good." She sassed back at me. </p><p>"Fair enough. Lastly, can you bring Sean into the dream tonight?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I want him to watch us work together. So he won't worry about us fighting in the future." Sky chuckled under her breath before facing me again. </p><p>"Fine. Go to bed early tonight so we have more time to train. We don't have long now before he makes another move."</p><p>"I will." I bowed my head and felt my body tingle from falling asleep. I stood up shakily and made it to my bed post to fully regain function.</p><p>"Well that was neat." I laugh quietly. I change into something comfortable and head back downstairs. Sean is sitting on the couch eating some cereal. </p><p>"So, what now?" I speak from behind the couch. Sean sets his food down and takes a deep breath.</p><p>"We can't do much right now. We have no idea where he is, or when he will make another move. We almost have to wait, hopefully his plan takes longer than we think." </p><p>"That's what I'm hoping. Tonight is my first night of training with Sky." Sean turned around to face me. "I asked Sky to bring you with me, so you can watch." I turn on my heels and head into the kitchen.</p><p>"Thanks, I suppose?"</p><p>"I figured it would ease your nerves if you watched the progress verse me just telling you." </p><p>"I would agree with that, thanks for thinking about it like that." He stood up and carried his dishes to the sink. </p><p>"Yeah. This is going to work, I just know it." I said confidently. </p><p>"I know it will, just be careful." He smiled.</p><p>"You be careful too." I punched him in the shoulder lightly. His scars from fighting Dark have almost disappeared, it's nice to see that memory almost gone. We went through the rest of the day in silence mostly. We were fine, besides the loaming stress of Darkiplier, but we were alright. It was nice to take a day to be quiet and still. He watched tv while I wrote a little in my notebook and listened to music. One point we went for a walk through the woods again to enjoy the gorgeous day. We walked and talked a little, but we ended up holding hands which was enough. </p><p>Before we knew it, it was late evening and the sun was sinking behind the trees. </p><p>"Sky told me to go to bed early tonight so we would have more time to train. Shall we?" I stood up and held my hand out for Sean to grab. </p><p>"Are you sure you want me in there? What if he shows up?"</p><p>"Trust me, Sky doesn't want him there anymore than we do. She probably warded the area off or somehow disguised it to hide from him." I tried to sound confident, but the uneasy worry of him showing up was still in my tone. Sean closed his eyes and grabbed my hand. We walked upstairs to my room and got ready for sleep.</p><p>"I guess I don't have to tell you to be careful?" Sean looked over at me and smirked.</p><p>"You can there, but I doubt we'll be in any danger." I smiled. Sean nodded, kissed my forehead, then turned the light off.</p><p>
  <em>I kept my eyes closed, even though I knew I was in the field again. I could feel Sean still holding my hand just as we were when we fell asleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright love birds, lets go!" Sky's voice startled Sean who sat up and looked around for her. I took in a long inhale before slowly sitting up and opening my eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why does it look different here?" I forgot that Sean hasn't seen this place in a while. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It shows how our bond is healing. It'll take time, but it's already brighter and starting to warm up a little." I smile up at the moon. I remember the first time I was brought here, months ago. I was scared, and thought she would kill me. Now I know that she was hurting and just needed me to be there for her. I turned around and could see Sky walking up to us in her usual attire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's go, we can't be wasting time sitting around." She held her hand out and helped me to my feet. Before I could turn to Sean, Sky was already extending her hand to him as well. Sean looked up and stood up on his own. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, it'll take me some time to fully trust you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What, me agreeing to help you guys stop Darkiplier and train with (y/n) isn't enough for you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It helps, but we'll see how tonight's training goes." Sean spoke coldly at her. I knew why he didn't trust her, at the end of the day she was an ego. The only other egos he's known is Anti and Dark, and they have proven again and again to be untrustworthy. Hopefully after tonight, he can trust Sky and work with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anyways, ready?" She faced me again and smirked at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's first?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Basic magic, a protective charm. At the end of the day, it doesn't matter how hard you hit someone, you have to know how to protect yourself  and stay alive long enough for someone else to help." She flicked her eyes toward Sean before noticed. "So before we start with any magic, I need to go over the risk with you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked up nervously at Sky, I didn't think about risk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's only one main risk. Once you pass over and start using you're powers, your soul will be more open to attacks. That's where we get our energy from to perform these charms. So while you are performing magic, you're opening a part of your soul to the world." I heard Sean inhale sharply at the thought of my soul becoming damaged. "Don't worry though, there's only one way that can happen."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She walked a few steps away and held out her right hand and stomped her left foot. While she was doing the movement, she called out a name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Glinting Branch!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, from the shadows that seemingly appeared above her, a dark staff fell down and into her open hand. She spun it around before hitting the ground in front of her, she held the staff tightly and protectively. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is a wizard's staff. As soon as you perform your first spell, a staff will be available to you. You have to figure out it's name on your own, then you can call it to help in battles. Each one is uniquely named and it's power. You can tell the base power by this orb at the top."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sean and I walked forwards and examined the staff. The wood was so dark that it looked like ash, the top of the staff wrapped around the orb like winding branches. The orb itself was beautiful, it was a deep royal blue with what looked like waves of flames crashing inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So my main power with this staff is Fire. I can cast a fireball, a burst of fire up close, and in extreme cases even use it like a blowtorch. The flame can be condensed down into a more powerful flame that burns hotter."  I stared in awe at her staff, it almost looked just like her. The dark outer shell with a beautiful blue core. I wonder what my staff will look like.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's where the risk comes in. The only way for someone to purposely hurt your soul is to break your magic. The spells I'll show you tonight are mostly loose energy focused into a singular form. Whether it's a shield or a weapon, it's not solid. It won't matter if someone breaks your sword because it's just energy from your soul. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This staff however, is a solid representation of your soul. It is a part of you, whatever happens to this staff happens to you and vise versa. The weaker you are, the less potent the magic will be from your staff. The same goes if your staff is under pressure and starts to break, you will feel every scratch and splinter from it. You have to protect this with your life." I couldn't keep up with everything she was saying. It was so much to take in, but it made sense in a way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So should I not summon my staff?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll need to for these battles ahead of you. This is the most powerful weapon you can conjure, you'll need it if you want to win. I'm just telling you this so you are aware and not careless with it when you summon it." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When do I know I can summon it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll know, a name will come to you and it'll feel right. Just keep in mind the danger while you have it equipped. If it gets damaged, you'll experience the pain from your soul being injured." I nodded but heard Sean clear his throat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What would happen if her staff was damaged?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Without fixing the staff, her soul will fade away slowly. Depending on the severity of the damage." Sean tensed up next to me. I knew he wouldn't like that risk, but if it means stopping Dark and Anti I'm willing to go through it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I don't know the name yet so can we start with some basic spells?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, as long as you're ready." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am." I said confidently, Sean shook his head and walked to sit down a few feet away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good, now follow my hands while I say it again." She held her palms together over her heart then pushed her arms in opposite directions vertical from her center. Then she moved her arms a quarter so they were straight at her sides, then finished the half circle with the opposite arms back in a vertical line in front of her. Then to finish the spell she brought her palms back together in front of her chest just as she started. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So go ahead and do this move slowly to get a feel for it." I followed along with her. It was strange at first, but after a few attempts we picked up the pace. Soon enough, I was doing the whole move in one fluid motion. I looked over to see Sean sitting in the grass just watching us. I couldn't tell if he was impressed yet, then again we were just flaying our arms around. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This isn't just moving our arms, this is practice for a shield. Keep that in mind, nothing is a joke with these spells." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think you're ready, so go ahead and really focus on protecting yourself from an attack." I followed what she said, and didn't feel anything happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Was something supposed to happen?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did you learn to ride a bicycle on the first try?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then try again. It'll take practice (y/n), but you'll get it. Honestly, if you can preform any magic tonight on purpose, I will be very impressed." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sky walked around me while I kept repeating the movement for a little while longer. Sky finally was ready to move on, but I tried a couple more times. I could feel something resonating deep within, and with every attempt it burned more in me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's move on to the next protective spell." One last try!<br/>
</em>
</p><p><em>I</em> <em> moved my hands in one motion and suddenly something bright appeared in front of me. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Holy Shit!" I heard Sean yell. I kept my hands together in front of me, afraid I would lose my shield if I moved. The shield had gold symbols spinning slowly around the outer edge. The rest of the shield was the same gold but much more faded and see through. It covered the area I had encircled with my arms and also casted a glow on the ground around me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my god." I exclaimed. I timidly let my hands go and the shield remained for a few moments before disappearing. Once it was gone, I fell to my knees and looked at my hands. I just did that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, you did. That was pretty good for a first timer." Sky couldn't hid her shock in her tone, even if she tried to play it off. I smiled and looked up at Sean who was looking at me with a mix of excitement and concern.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you want to learn another protective spell or something else?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lets stay with the shields, then maybe move on."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's really only two you need to know. If it's past that point then I'll take over."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How do you plan on using this Sky?" Sean spoke up finally.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In an event that (Y/n) is attacked out there, I will give her some of my power to use these spells to protect herself and others. She will learn how to defend herself, fight back, and even heal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What if she can't fight against them, or something happens." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then I will take complete control. I can use all the spells I know and all my power." Sky turned her attention to me, waiting for me to ether agree or argue with this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seems fair to me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure (Y/n)? You're basically letting her take control anytime!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You seemed on board yesterday?" Sky walked towards Sean.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, then I thought it over."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look, I know you want to keep her safe, don't you think I want that too?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I remember you telling me that you hated her."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That was when I was lost and confused, but now I know what I have to do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's that then." They were inches from each other. I never realized it, but Sky was taller than Sean. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To keep (y/n) alive. Just the same as your goal." She leaned into her words in his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Guys, please. You both are saying the same things!"  I walked over to them and tried to push them apart. I managed to push Sky away far enough to stand between both of them. I stood with my back to Sean and looked into Sky's blue eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If this is our best chance to beat Dark and keep Anti at bay, then this is what we'll do." I firmly stood my ground in front of both of them. "You guys keep acting like I'm useless and weak. That's not true, I stood up to Anti twice and I even hit him when I first saw him! Hell, I endured torture from Dark and stayed strong. I just need help with fighting and keeping myself and you guys safe." I hadn't realized but my voice was growing stronger and louder with every word. I looked back at Sean who was stunned but I could tell he was going over what I said in his head. Finally Sky chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's right, she's not as weak as we think." She walked past me to Sean. "I know you don't trust me, but can we at least agree that (Y/n) is handling this whole thing really well? She first surprised me when she fought against Anti here and won." She looked over her shoulder at me before holding her hand out for Sean to shake. Sean thought over it all and walked past her towards me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry for treating you like a kid. I should have remembered how well you handle yourself in stressful situations. You always did better than both Mark and me. If this is what you need to do, and this feels right for you, then I support it." He rested his hands on my shoulders and kissed me lightly. Before he pulled away completly, he leaned towards my ear. "It'll take me some time to trust her, but I don't disagree with what all she is saying."  I patted his back in a reassuring way before he walked away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright alright. Touchy feely time is done now, back to lessons." Sky clapped her hands that echoed through the trees around us. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Could you tell us what all you intend to teach me?" I asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. You will learn three protective spells, a diversion spell, and lastly two offensive spells."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sounds good. Let's start with the next protective spell." I was ready to learn this one. After successfully casting a shield I was excited to learn more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So the first one you just learned was a basic shield for yourself." Sky spoke the words quickly and did the motion to bring up her own shield. Her shield looked like it was on fire and it was blue rather than gold. I should just assume all her powers show up in the same blue glow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, see how I can freely move my hands and step around while still maintaining my shield?" I nodded. "I'm putting some of my focus to keep this shield with me. Now I'm free to move out of harms way, or send a long distance attack. Try and bring your shield up again and really focus on keeping your shield up while dropping your hands." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok." I held my hands up and flowed through the movements. It only took me a couple of attempts to bring the shield up.</em>
</p><p><em>"Great, now hold your focus on keeping that shield in front of you and slowly drop your hands." Sean was watching my every movement. I took a deep breath and felt my palms separate. My golden shield stayed but was starting to fade. "Focus (Y/n)." I heard Sky call out instructions. </em> <em> My hands were a couple of inches apart before I gasped and watched my shield disappear. </em></p><p>
  <em>"You're doing well, keep in mind what I said about the bicycle." I was taking in air, I didn't realize that I stopped breathing trying to focus so much. "It'll also help if you remember to breath." She chuckled. "Alright, let's go again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't miss a beat in trying again. I got the shield up in one less attempt than before. I could see Sean smiling out of the corner of my eye. Before Sky could tell me to focus, I pulled my hands apart and moved easier and quicker. I took in a deep breath and kept my eyes on the top ring of my shield. I cleared my mind and only thought about keeping my shield present. It took me a couple of moments and feeling someone shaking my shoulder to notice my arms were at my side and the shield shinned bright in front of me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good job." I blinked and looked up at Sky who was trying to break my focus. Somehow, I was looking at her but could still feel my shield. "That's really good, your looking away and still focused on keeping it there. Alright, hold it there and I'll show you the next part." She took a couple of steps back and motioned at Sean.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Will you please stand over there?" She pointed in the area in front of her. "Yeah, a couple of feet away. Perfect." I watched while she brought her shield back then she moved her right arm towards Sean. Suddenly, her shield moved and stopped right in front of him. Sean even jumped back in surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whoa." I stared through my shield. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Keep your left hand over your chest while you extend your right arm towards the person to protect. Your shield will move to cover them." Her blue shield vanished as she walked towards me again. I nodded and looked at Sean.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thrusted my right hand at him and my shield flew over to him, but faded away before stopping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This one will take more focus to keep the shield intact." I took a deep breath before making another shield, at least this spell was getting easier to control. I threw my arm out again and it faded before getting to Sean. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It'll take more focus to hold that shield when it's not right by you. I can tell that you have a strong soul, you're picking up on all of this incredible quick. Which is good, honestly you might be ready to fight after a little bit longer. As with most things, the more you practice the better you'll be at controlling this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I nodded but could feel Sean's disapproval behind me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's move on to the next spell. We can practice that one tomorrow again, but for tonight you can make a sturdy shield and move around behind it." Sky seemed impressed even if she tried to hide it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This one is for a quick distraction or to cover an escape. This is what it looks like." Sky stood a couple feet away. She reached her right hand up into the air and quickly brought it down to the ground. Her palm hit the dirt and several big cracks formed under her. A bright blue light shone through the craacks was blinding. Sean covered his eyes and I tried to keep my eyes on her. Of course, she was able to evade my sight and tapped me on my shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You tried to keep an eye on me." She smirked while the light died down behind me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How?" </em>
</p><p><em>"It's an extreme version of a light spell. I learned it a couple years ago when I was just training to take up time. T</em> <em>ake your right hand and raise it as high as you can, then slam it into the ground below you while thinking about a bright light." I followed the motion alone slowly to get a feel for it. "You can do this while sitting on the ground too. As long as you hold your right hand up and hit the ground with an open palm while saying the spell, it'll work." I finally was pretty smooth with the motion and tried it while sitting on the ground. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Also, this one will take practice. You'll be able to produce some light tonight, but it won't be near as bright as mine. To make this as blinding, you will just have to practice your magic frequently." She assured me. "Try it all together now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I took a deep breath before slamming my hand into the ground. Slowly, cracks formed from my finger tips and a golden light shinned through. It wasn't as bright as Sky's, but it was pretty decent for my first time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Damn." I heard Sean say as the light faded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Damn is right." Sky commented. "Maybe you have more power from me than I thought. None the less, lets move on to our first offensive move." I was excited to learn this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here, I'll bring up a dummy to practice with." She lifted her hand and a stuffed mannequin stood a few feet away. "So, the easiest way to fight with magic is creating weapons. I will show you how to create three different weapons for different battles. The first one will be a bow and arrow." She held her left arm straight in front of her with her palm open. Her right arm went over her chest before her elbow bent behind her as if she was pulling back the string to a bow. I could see her lips move, then suddenly a blue flame crept from her left hand and formed a large bow. Going across her body in line with her arms was an arrow that matched the blue flames. I watched her right hand open and the arrow soared through the air and struck the dummy in the heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just like that." Sean was surprised behind us. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have a quick question?" He called out to Sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The first time we met you, you had a sword that had that same blue fire around it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh you mean this?" She pulled from her back her large katana. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is my main weapon that I created in this world. I just use spells to enchant it for more strength or powers. Don't worry, I'm not going to give (y/n) a weapon like this." She grinned at a worried Sean before turning back to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"With your arms, stand as if you are already drawing back on a bow's string. It'll form between your hands while you draw back with your right. Try it."</em>
</p><p><em>I faced the dummy and held my left arm up, then brought my right arm back. </em> <em>A small golden light started from my left hand and met at two points in front of me. The top of my bow going just over my head, the bottom was down by my thighs. Lastly, I felt the string connect in my right hand while I carefully held it. A golden shimmering arrow rested between my arms. Looking at this now, I realized my magic looked like moving water with glitter scattered on it. It was beautiful. I can't believe that I'm perform this much magic on my first night! Maybe Sky was right and I'm drawing more from her power on my own than we thought.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Good, now shoot it." I aimed at the dummy and let the arrow fly. I hit the bottom right corner of the torso, but it was still a good shot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nicely done." I smiled at Sean. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, next." She placed her palms together and held her hands out to the left side. She muttered a spell and slide her right palm away towards the right side. In the air between her hands, was a blade. Her right hand closed down on the handle and turned the sword in her hands. It was a medium sized sword, not as long as her katana but it would do some damage in close encounters. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok, simple move for this blade." She showed me the movement again, but it only took two tries to have it down. I closed my eyes and focused on forming a sword between my hands. I took a deep breath and moved my hands in the way she showed me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> A shimmer of gold appeared in my left hand before fading away. I put my right hand over my left and focused my energy into creating this sword. I said the spell and moved my right hand; as if the golden light was pouring from my fingertips, the sword was hovering in front of me before my hand closed around the handle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good, now charge the dummy." I looked nervously at the dummy, then back at Sky. "Oh gosh, you can at least fight with a sword right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but I don't think it's great." Sky smacked her forehead with her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's my bad, I should have started with that." She sighed while Sean was holding back a fit of laughter. Sky shot him a look and walked over to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just run up and hit the top of the dummy with all your strength. We can go over fighting lessons tomorrow." I nodded and ran at the dummy. I held the sword over my head before crashing it down on it. The head was solid, but the sword cut through just enough to get stuck in it. By this point, Sean was laughing out loud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up!" I yelled, still trying to get my sword out of the head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, but that was adorable. The way you ran up there and then got the sword stuck!" He was wiping away tears from his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I turned away so he wouldn't see my blush creeping up on my cheeks, or my dumb smile that wouldn't go away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here." Sky sighed and pulled the sword out. I held the sword in my hands but watched it fade away into a shimmering memory. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I did forget one of the protective spells if you wanted to learn it? Then we can practice some combat."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's do it." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, well you can do this for close fighting." She created a shield but made it smaller, then she reached her left hand horizontally behind it almost like it was a sling for her arm. Once she did this, the shield stayed with her left arm. Then quickly, she made a sword to hold in her right hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whoa."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's the easiest way to fight and protect yourself. You can still throw the shield incase someone is in danger, but it'll keep you safe if the enemy gets too close." I followed suit and stood tall holding my shield and sword. Sean and Sky were surprised how quickly I had created them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, now that you have the basics down. Let's train." Sky smiled and brought up a couple of dummies for me to fight. She instructed what weapon to use, or she would have the dummy attack and tell me what to do to block or escape it. It felt like hours had gone by, but by the end of it I was moving easy through different spells and basic fighting moves. I was out of breath but excited for the progress I had made. Sky flicked her hand at the dummies so they disappeared before walking over to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You did great tonight. I'm not much for congratulations, but he is." She moved her head toward Sean. I smiled and watched him walk up to us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that all for tonight?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders for a side hug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, she did good for her first time preforming magic like this." Sky crossed her arms and nodded her head. "I'll leave you alone today so you can rest and practice the spell and fighting moves."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, can I do this stuff out there?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, you have to be here or I have to be giving you that power. You can't preform magic on your own, but I can be there during a fight and offer up some power to keep you safe. Only if it gets out of hand would I take over. Unlike the other egos," She glanced at Sean who was listening intently. "I won't exclude you from what is happening. You will be present and will have a say in what happens." I could feel Sean relax slightly next to me. "If that helps you to trust me more, then that is my promise to you both." She grinned again before walking away. She flicked her wrist at the dummy and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Sky?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stopped walking but kept her back to us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like I said before, we still have our own issues to deal with. This however is much worse and we have to work together." She started walking again and she lifted her right hand to her side. We watched her snap her figures and suddenly we were back in my bed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! Stabbing and blood is present in this chapter!</p><p> </p><p>Sorry for such a long chapter from Sean's POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sean's POV</strong>
</p><p>I closed my bedroom door and started rummaging through my drawers for some new clothes. </p><p>"What is going on?" I mutter to myself. It's great and all that (Y/n) is learning to defend herself, but at what cost? She's changed so much since Dark has appeared. Working with Sky, wanting to fight, and just her general personality is different.</p><p>"I still love her, and I'm proud of her accomplishments. I'm just worried." I convince myself. I finish changing then head downstairs to start breakfast. </p><p>"Good morning." She called out from her room. She sounds like she is in a good mood, that's good at least. I need to perk up and be excited for her. </p><p>"Morning." I call back and head downstairs. I start some coffee and sit down on the couch to wait for her. After a little bit, she joins me on the couch and we turn the tv on. </p><p>"So, do you need to talk about anything?" She askes me.</p><p>"I mean, I'm nervous about you learning to fight. On the other hand, I'm relieved that you are learning so if Anti shows up now, you can fight him." I stopped at my sudden answer. Even (y/n) gives me a strange look. She turns around and walks into the kitchen to look for something to eat. "I'm not saying it in a bad way, it's good. Also, now that Sky is on our side then she can help fight against Anti. Which is also good so it's good news around." </p><p>"Yeah, but you're not thrilled with this."</p><p>"What? Didn't I just say?"</p><p>"You said that, but I can tell from your tone and how you acted last night that you are not fully on board with this." She looked me hard in the eyes. "I need you to trust me at least that this is what we need to do."</p><p>"Look, it's not that I don't trust you. I just don't trust Sky."</p><p>"There we go, let's go over that."  She sat down in the recliner next to me and waited for me to continue on.</p><p>"It's just, she worked with Anti."</p><p>"Yeah, and she admitted to both of us how she regrets that."</p><p>"Ok, yeah. But you don't know Anti like I do. He wouldn't just let someone like her go that easy."</p><p>"He might not know about this yet? She could be playing him?"</p><p>"He can play naïve very well if he wants. He isn't stupid (y/n), he probably already knows about what Sky is doing." (Y/n) face dropped as worry overtook her thoughts.</p><p>"Should I warn her?"</p><p>"I wouldn't, he'll make his move soon. If not here with you, it'll be in that world with her." (Y/n) looked scared before standing up. "What?"</p><p>"I'm going to talk to her."</p><p>"That might not be a good idea." I followed her to the stairs.</p><p>"Look, if that is true she deserves to know." I opened my mouth to continue, but thought better of it and let her go. She ran into her room and closed the door behind her. </p><p>I walked up the stairs and sat down next to her door to see if I could catch what she would say.</p><p>"Sky?"</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Did you hear what Sean just told me?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm going to wait until tomorrow night to bring you back here. Just to be sure."</p><p>"Please, don't try and talk to him." Sky stayed silent for a few moments. "Sky?"</p><p>"Get up and leave your room."</p><p>I felt a chill go down my back and I stood up. I looked towards her door then behind me. </p><p>"(Y/n.)" I spoke carefully. This wasn't right, usually my head hurts when he is trying to take control. </p><p>"Sky?"</p><p>"Leave!" Sky yelled at (y/n), then I heard it. </p><p>"Figured me out did you?" I immediately tried to open her door when I heard his voice. </p><p>"(Y/n)!" The door wouldn't budge.</p><p>"Leave her alone!" (Y/n) yelled.</p><p>"Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson again." He sneered, the next thing I heard was terrifying. (Y/n) yelled out to Sky, then I could hear Sky scream out while Anti laughed.</p><p>"(Y/n)!" I rammed my shoulder into the door, only this time it opened. I crashed through and caught a glimpse of what had happened.</p><p>In almost a faded outline, Sky was being held back by Anti. He had his arm wrapped around her and a hand covering her mouth. He smiled at (y/n) who was trying to reach for Sky.</p><p>"See you soon." Anti growled before pulling Sky out of our view. I was stunned, just staring at the empty air.</p><p>"We have to go there."</p><p>"Are you crazy!" I looked down at (y/n) shocked.</p><p>"Sean, if she gets hurt I can't fight Dark! We need her!" </p><p>"What about us, we'll just waltz right into his trap!"</p><p>"We won't waltz in, I can fight!"</p><p>"You only just learned how to do it last night. I'm not trying to say you can't but you haven't had any time to practice!"</p><p>"Well, this will be great practice." She stood up and walked out of her room. I groaned into my hands. This girl will be the death of me I swear.</p><p>"(Y/n), at least think this through! He's going to be expecting you to come after her!" She walked down the stairs away from me, I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.</p><p>"Please." I looked deep into her determined eyes. "I know that you can fight. I know you can handle yourself, but you don't know what all Anti is capable of." I was desperate to get through to her. She pulled against my grip for a moment while looking away. I moved my hand to carefully turn her face towards me. She looked into my eyes and stopped pulling away.</p><p>"I need you to work with me." I spoke quietly.</p><p>"Do you agree with me?" I sighed and thought it over.</p><p>"I don't agree with charging in head first, but we need to save her. No telling the damage Anti can inflict in a short amount of time." Her hand rubbed at her neck.</p><p>"So, you'll help me?"</p><p>"We will do this together." She nodded and I loosened my grip on her. She let her eyes drop from mine, but not before I saw the start of tears. I reached out and pulled her close</p><p>"It'll be ok."</p><p>"This is my fault for putting her at risk."</p><p>"No, this is just who Anti is." I hugged her tightly. Damn him for doing this. </p><p>"Well, what do we do now?" I sighed and thought it over before finally coming to terms with it.</p><p>"We can try and go there if you're ready?"</p><p>"Yeah, I can't just sit around while I know he has her." We walked back to her room but she stopped. "Can we switch rooms?" </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"We always go to my room, but it might help to be somewhere new." I nodded and turned towards my room. We walked inside and I pulled the curtains over the window to darken the room. (Y/n) got onto the bed and laid down closest to the wall. I laid down next to her and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"If anything goes wrong."</p><p>"You'll be there, I know." She smiled and closed her eyes. I studied her face again before joining her in slumber. </p><p>
  <em>Back here again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I stood up and looked around the landscape. It was different than before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was even darker than before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shit." If what they said was true about the world representing their bond, Anti has done something already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"(Y/n)?" I looked around but panicked when I realized I was alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck, where did she go?" Then I stopped and remembered something I felt just before falling asleep. The bed shifted, she must have gotten up. "That wouldn't have changed where we woke up. Would it?" Then I looked around again, and noticed I wasn't on the hill like usual. I was in the forest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We fell asleep in a different part of the house, and woke up some place different.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She wouldn't have gone to her own bed." I started running through the trees, trying to listen for any fighting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"(Y/n)!" I yelled out until I found the clearing. I could see someone standing close to the tree line, I stopped running and approached them cautiously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey?" I called out, to which the person jumped and turned around. I could have sworn it was Sky, but her eyes weren't glowing. "(Y/n)?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sean, you scared the shit out of me." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I scared you! I woke up in the forest alone!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, but I needed to try something."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you even wearing?" She was in all black with a large hood over her head. It looked like a more realistic version of Sky's attire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I changed, to see if this would do better here. My usual clothes stand out." I shrugged but was still frustrated with her leaving. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, but what's the plan here?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Find Sky and get her away from Anti."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And when he resist?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll fight, you need to stay away from Anti in case this is a trap."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"(Y/n), I have a bad feeling about all of this." She looked over at me. "Why did he suddenly react, was it because I said something about it? Or was Sky playing us this whole time to trap us here." (Y/n) looked down and thought it over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't think so, I think she was scared. Anti might have done this regardless of you saying anything, but I can do this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think I figured out the name to my staff, and when I woke up here I just felt different. As if I already know what to do."  I can't lie, she did have a different look to her. She looked powerful and fearless. I hope that carries through when she sees Anti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When did you figure it out?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When you fell asleep and I left, a word just came to me. When I thought about my staff it felt comforting."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll say it when I need it." She held her cold stare over the field, as if she was waiting for something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then we heard it. (Y/n) jumped beside me and I instinctively put an arm over her shoulders. "That's them." She whispered, now she looked normal. She was nervous and scared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The look only lasted for that moment before she stood taller and took a step out of the tree line. "Ready?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I nodded and we ran across the field. Even though the sound was distant, I felt exposed. (Y/n) ran next to me and checked on me every so often, we ran across the field and busted through the next tree line. We dodged through the trees and made it back to a familiar spot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The meadow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This fucking place." I whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sky." (Y/n) whispered and I looked back. There in the middle of the field, was Sky. She was curled up on the ground and she wasn't moving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't run out there yet." I held her arm back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But what if she's"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, he's still here. I can feel him." I rubbed my neck where a pain started emitting from. He's furious. Then we saw movement from the other side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Had enough?" Anti's voice travelled over the grass and through the trees. He barely spoke, and yet it sent chills down our backs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Little thing passed out again? Tsk tsk kitten." He walked up to Sky and with his full force kicked her in the stomach. She was tossed a few feet before rolling to a stop. She grunted and sat up, I could feel her eyes on me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Time for round two." Anti growled at her. He towered over her and raised his knife into the air. He brought the knife down at Sky's shoulder, but something stopped him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A golden shield was hovering over Sky and blocked Anti's hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well well well, look who finally came out." He grinned and looked up at (Y/n).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her right hand appeared first out of the shadows before the rest of her lit up under the moon light. Sky looked at (y/n) and almost smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How about that, you finally learned something from this useless bitch." He tried to kick at Sky again, but (Y/n) moved the shield down just in time to block his kick. Anti stumbled back and hung his head down. Then his deep giggle echoed around us until it turned into a full laughing fit. Sky scooted away from him while staying behind the shield. His voice was become distorted the harder he laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was still hiding in the trees, unsure of what I could do. Finally Anti started to calm down and took in some deep breaths. He lowered his head but flicked his eyes up at (y/n) in a threating way. The green glow was brighter than usual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You think, you can stop me. With that basic level magic!" His voice grew more powerful with every word. I could see (Y/n) hand shake slightly, but she stayed strong. "You have no idea who you are dealing with." With that he disappeared. (Y/n) took this moment to run to Sky and knell beside her.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you stand?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can crawl to the side, I tried to stop him. He got the upper hand on me, but you shouldn't be here!" Sky looked terrified for (Y/n).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We are a team, and I need you to live through this." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you alone?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes." I started to walk out, but maybe this was part of her plan. Sky looked relieved. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It would have been bad if Sean was here. I'm not sure what is going on, but Anti did something to me." Sky looked down and pulled back on her coat to expose her leg. I heard (y/n) gasp and my I held my breath at what I saw.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sky had a cut that was only an inch long, but it was glowing. From the sides of the cuts, emerald veins glowed under her skin while the cut glowed bright. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know what he did, it hurts like hell and it's spreading." (Y/n) pulled up on her pants to show a little more of the veins, the glow was slowly moving up to her thigh. I wanted to run out there to warn them, I know exactly what this is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Y/n) turned for a moment and met my eyes, she was scared but she looked away before Sky could see me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's get you to safety before he comes back." (Y/n) dragged Sky to the side I was standing at. She made sure it was a good distance between us, probably so I could protect her if needed. Once she made sure that Sky was hidden for the most part, (y/n) turned back towards the clearing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, let's go Anti."  She walked out and held her arms out straight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing happened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could hear Sky grunting in pain and resisted the urge to go to her side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on! You coward!' That did it. I felt the usual feeling and lowered myself down to squat down. His chuckle echoed around us, making it seem like he was everywhere. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did you like my work?" The air filled with his voice again causing (Y/n) to turn around consistently to try and find him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You mean what you did to her?" (Y/n)'s voice cut through the tension. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's more to come, for both of you."  Sky moaned out in pain again making me desperate to help her. It was worse that she sounded just like (y/n).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That won't happen as easily now." (Y/n) took her fighting stance and waited for Anti to show up. Off to the side, I could see the air was changing. Like a computer glitch, the sky pixilated and started to form an opening. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the?" I mouthed.  Then I saw a foot step through. (Y/n) turned to face the strange opening and watched as he stepped through. His black outfit had cuts going through to his skin, Sky put up a fight at least. His neck was sliced deeper than usual and his eyes were solid black. His hair was like mine, dark brown but messier. He smiled at (Y/n) and the greenish hue around him brightened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, you got what you wanted. Now it's my turn." He vanished and I watched (y/n) instantly put up a shield. Anti appeared behind her and tried to grab her shoulder, but the she moved her shield to face him and knocked him back. He laughed before reaching into the air and grabbing a knife that materialized there. He brought it down and (y/n) braced behind her shield. The knife cut through the air and broke through her shield. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not strong enough it seems." He sneered before raising his arm again for a second attack. He brought the knife down so fast his arm vanished from my sight. (y/n) dropped down and rolled to the side, she raised her left arm and pulled her right hand back to form her golden bow. She quickly lined up her shot and let the arrow go. Anti grinned and moved to the side out of the arrows way, as the arrow passed him he reached out and caught it. All our eyes grew while he trilled the arrow in his hands before crushing it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nice try kitten." He smiled and let his knife dance between his hands. (y/n) stood up again and tried to make another shield, but Anti ran up and grabbed her neck. He picked her up then threw her, she rolled to a stop on the ground and had enough time to sit up and block his knife from cutting her. Her shield wasn't as bright as it was before but it stopped him again. In a flash, Anti teleported behind her and pushed her to her side. Anti pinned her to the ground and trusted the knife at her chest. (Y/n) caught his wrist and pushed against him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know you can't beat me like this." Anti gloated at her. She smiled and kicked her leg up to hit his back. For a moment, the knife moved closer to her but she managed to push him off and she took off running. She turned around and lined up another shot with her bow before Anti had the chance to recover. The arrow flew faster and hit him in the shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Damn." He yelled and pulled at the arrow, it broke off in his hands and exposed his new wound. He looked back up at (y/n) with his dark eyes and he disappeared again. (Y/n) didn't move, but instead brought out her sword and waited for his move. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard another sound from beside me, was that Sky? I started carefully moving towards her when I heard the sound of metal clashing together. I looked back and saw (Y/n) blocking an attack from Anti. I stayed low to the ground and made my way towards Sky. She was laying flat on her back breathing heavy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey." I whispered and leaned down beside her to check her leg. She instantly jumped up and I covered her mouth to stop her protest. "There's no time for arguing, I've been here the whole time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But she said."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was her plan and choice to hide me. Now, let me help you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't stop this." I pushed her coat to the side, but I could see the green glow under her shirt. It was spreading fast. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shit, he's getting stronger." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's taking your power, and transforming it into something worse." I whispered. Sky looked up at me then at (y/n) in fear. I didn't want to tell her the truth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was taking control over her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wasn't lying to her, but it would be worse if she reacted and fought him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What about (y/n)?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She'll be fine, I can fight him." I looked up and stared hard at him. It was about time I finally did something against this bastard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait." I looked down and softened my gaze at Sky. "Wait for the right moment. He's not fighting right, he could be knocked out easy." She grimaced in pain and held her leg. "Take this." She moved to expose her back where her sword was. "Take out that son of a bitch." She grinned up at me before resting on the ground. I held her sword and looked back up. (Y/n) was knocked down again but rolled up to her knees. Anti lunged at her but she managed to pull up her shield again. She was bleeding, but so was Anti. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I moved around the trees, keeping my eye on (y/n). Then something strange happened. Anti was pushed back by her shield, she rolled back to her feet and ran a short distant before facing Anti. I knew what she was about to do and I covered my eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She slammed her hand down into the ground while Anti charged at her again. But he stopped and covered his eyes when a light crept from the cracks in the ground from her hand. This was almost as bright as Sky's spell. I shielded my eyes and heard Anti yell out at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, I heard talking in the area that Sky was at. Was (y/n) talking to her about something? As quickly as the light came, it vanished. Anti was still standing in the meadow but was now looking for (Y/n). My mind started to let go and the world around me blurred.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I watched (Y/n) run from the tree line, sword in one hand and shield in the other. Anti laughed and held his knife up at the ready. They moved in slow motion and I heard the sound of their weapons meeting and a thud from her shield. Something was off with (Y/n), here eyes were glowing. I looked back at Sky and could see her eyes were glowing the same color. My mind finally caught up and I was amazed at the speed of their fight. Anti teleporting around (Y/n) to try and land a final hit, (Y/n) shield protecting her and her sword nicking Anti. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something isn't right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anti wouldn't have dragged this fight out this long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's staling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I felt the urge to finally go out there, if what my gut is telling me is right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We don't have much time left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I waited like Sky instructed for the best moment. Anti grabbed at (Y/n) shield and crushed in his hands sending (y/n) falling backwards. She raised her sword but Anti merely kicked it away, it fell apart in the air when it left her hand. Anti stood over (Y/n) while she tried to move away with her arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This was fun! But, all good games come to an end." He dropped his knife into his other hand and bent down. He grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up to her feet. Keeping his hand on her, she tried to kick and pry his fingers away. I heard him laugh and watched him point his knife  Right over her chest again. This time she only had one hand to block his attack. I could hear his low laugh from here, her struggling to breath and stop the knife, and lastly my own breath stopping. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is it." He pulled the knife away from her hand and aimed for her again. I grabbed the sword and ran at him. (Y/n) eyes flicked towards me and I could see her lips trying to form words. I held the sword up and brought it down at his arm that was holding her. Somehow, I managed to hit him, but it wasn't enough. The sword cut through an inch of his upper arm and he dropped (y/n) and looked at me. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist before I was hit with an awful pain. I grunted and felt like falling down but his hold on my hands kept me standing. I could feel something like vomit coming up and I started coughing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO!" I heard (y/n) scream out and I looked back up at Anti. His lips curled into a smile and he leaned into the knife that was embedded in my chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I knew you were here, I planned all this out just for this moment. So if you don't mind, drag this out as long as you can."  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Trick Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, Serious pain and death in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Y/n)'s POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I laid in the grass and pushed myself up to hear Sean coughing and watched the blood trail out of his mouth down his stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO!" I screamed out at them. Anti broke off the handle and left the blade inside of Sean. Then he pulled him closer and I heard the worst thing leave Anti's lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I knew you were here, I planned all this out for this moment. So if you don't mind, drag this out as long as you can." He let go of Sean and he stood his ground in front of Anti. He looked right at Anti and covered the hole in his chest with his hands. "Damn, your about as tough as she is." Anti hissed and walked around Sean. I could see the pain in his eyes but he wasn't about to let Anti win. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh! You think this is just about him?" Anti laughed at me. "Wait till you see your surprise!"  I looked up at Sean questioning when I heard footsteps behind me. Sean dropped to his knee and tried to reach for me, but then a foot collided with my stomach and sent me rolling. I looked up and saw Sky standing there. The green veins connected with her eyes and the usual blue glow was tarnished with green. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes!" Anti clapped and cackled. Sky looked like she was trying to hold some control but was failing. Sean was trying to stay strong for me, but he lowered down to the ground completely. I could feel the tears starting to fall down my face, this was all my fault. I looked up at Sky again and could see she was crying too. A dark mist appeared behind her and I could see the blue pushing through the green in her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sky, please." I begged, Anti leaned down by Sean and was talking to him. Sean's eyes were closed and he laid their limp and unmoving. Sky walked closer and kneeled down by me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, I can't hold him back for much longer." Here blue eyes were almost all green. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How can I fix this?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Save Sean." She looked dead into my eyes. I nodded and felt more tears spilling over at the thought of losing him. She smiled and stood up again. "You'll know how to save this world when he is saved." She held her hand up and I saw Anti stand up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing?" He yelled at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fighting you!" She snapped her fingers.</em>
</p><p>I bolted upright out of my bed and looked at my body. The cuts from the fight started to bleed and the aches in my muscles took over. </p><p>"Sean!" I yelled out. I dragged myself into his room and almost screamed.</p><p>He was collapsed on the floor, almost as if he tried to get out of bed to find me. </p><p>"Oh my god, Sean!" I dropped beside him and carefully turned him over. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow and rapid.</p><p>"Oh my god, what do I do?" I panicked looking down at the wound in his chest. I didn't know anything about medicine to this level! I started crying, begging for Sean to wake up to tell me what to do.</p><p>"Sean, please." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him up a little. I tried waking him up, but nothing was working. </p><p>"Help!" I screamed out for anyone, anything to save him. The tears clouded over my eyes and splashed onto Sean's face.</p><p>I couldn't feel him breathing anymore. </p><p>"No no no no no. Don't leave me!" I sobbed into his hair. </p><p>I held onto him for what felt like hours. Eventually I had to get up and move him off the floor. I found the strength to carry him to his bed and laid him down. I need to figure out what to do. I have to save him. </p><p>I have to.</p><p>Save Sean.</p><p>Save.</p><p>Him.</p><p>I blinked and noticed I was on the porch and was smacked by the cool wind. I was brought back to reality in a crashing second and looked around again. My chest was aching and my panic was out of control. I slipped down to my knees and cried.</p><p>"If only Mark was here."</p><p>"Right, if only." I jumped to my feet and looked towards the rocking chair on the porch. Darkiplier was sipping on a drink and looking out over the yard. I dried my eyes to attempt to look strong, but I knew it was too late. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Noticed you and the other one got into a bit of trouble last night. Well, I'd say more than just a little trouble." Dark chuckled.</p><p>"Why would you care?"</p><p>'Well, you could thank me for helping in getting you both out of there." He grinned.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>" Who do you think gave Sky the power to send you home? Honestly, that girl didn't have the strength to stand up, let only the power to even help you in that fight with that beast. How do you figure that she could send you home? Why would she have waited until you and him were almost dead?" I tried to come up with a reason but he was right, there wasn't a good explanation for it.</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?"</p><p>"I want you to understand that I'm here to help."</p><p>"Bull, you took away my best friend and tortured me!" </p><p>"Yes I will admit I was wrongful with my actions at the beginning." He sighed and flicked the glass into nothingness. He stood up and brushed off his jacket. "I have had time to settle down and go over what I need to do."</p><p>"Yeah, take over the internet and start riots?"</p><p>"I can see where you would get that idea, but what's so wrong about that?" He took a step towards me. "I just want to make this world fair for everyone. Not one person above the other."</p><p>"That's such bullshit coming from you."</p><p>"I didn't have to help you at all! I could have let Anti finish him off and Sky would have killed you!" He yelled before clearing his voice and adjusting his tie. "What I'm saying is I'm trying to show you that I'm not all bad. I can even save Sean." My eyes gave away the spark of hope I had, Dark calmly smiled. "You couldn't save him, he was already gone by the time you woke up. It'll be our secret that I saved him." He smirked at me and held his hand out to me. It felt like I was making a deal with the devil himself. </p><p>"How about it? Free of charge, no strings attached, just your boyfriend alive and well." He grinned, but I felt the shivers going down my back when I looked at him. </p><p>"It won't be a secret, I refuse to hide this from Sean." Dark sighed and I caught a glimpse of him rolling his eyes. </p><p>"Fine then, your choice. But how will he react to knowing that I helped?" </p><p>"If you mean it in a good way, what's there to worry about?" What did I just say?</p><p>"That's the right way to think." He extended his hand again, I looked up at him. I missed Mark so much.</p><p>"Before I shake your hand, I need you to prove that this isn't a trick." He dropped his hand and waited. "Let me talk to him."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Mark. Let me talk to him." Dark sighed and waved his hand. It was almost like when I saw Sky yesterday, it was a faded outline of Mark. He looked horrible.</p><p>"Mark!" I ran up to him and knelt in front of him. </p><p>"(Y/n)! What are you doing?" He looked up at Dark with venom in his eyes.</p><p>"Mark, Anti/ He took him away from us." Mark looked back at me and his eyes were full of concern and care. He looked at my arms and could see all the cuts.</p><p>"(y/n)." </p><p>"He's dead Mark." Mark looked surprised and horrified at my words. I just wanted him to hold me again and to tell me it was all just a dream.</p><p>"This can't be happening. No!" He sat up and I could see the dried blood flake off his clothes. I leaned back and looked up at Dark.</p><p>"Alright, that's enough." Dark lifted his hand.</p><p>"No wait!" I reached for Mark's hand, but he vanished again.</p><p>"You got what you wanted."</p><p>"Why do you want to save him?" I asked while still staring at where Mark was.</p><p>"Like I said, I allowed you to talk to Mark and I'm willing to save your precious Sean. I'm on your side." Something deep within me said to trust him, or at least fake it. </p><p>"You can save him?" Sky's last words echoed in my head. <em>Once he is saved, you will know how to save this world.</em></p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Fine." I stood up and held my hand out to him. Dark smiled and grabbed my hand. I felt a strange feeling seep into my skin and travel down my arms to my head. I backed away and grabbed at my head.</p><p>"What did you do?" Dark chuckled deeply and snapped his fingers. </p><p>"You can't see how I save him, but he will live." The feeling weighed me down and I sank down to my knees. I looked up through the feeling and watched him walk into the cabin.</p><p>"Wait." I whispered before blacking out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sean's POV</strong>
</p><p>I wasn't awake, but I could feel a pain in my chest. The pain was burning at first then would wear off for a moment before coming back even stronger. </p><p>"Holy fuck." I gasped. The door opened and I heard footsteps walking towards me.</p><p>"(Y/n), thank god your," I froze and watched Darkiplier walk towards me. I try to sit up quickly but the pain in my chest stopped me. I grunted and fell back against the pillow.</p><p>"Don't strain yourself." He spoke calmly. "I did just bring you back to life."</p><p>"The fuck are you talking about!" I yelled. "(Y/n)!" I didn't hear her respond. "What did you do!" I growled at him. He chuckled and held his hand over my chest.</p><p>"Look, you're still horribly injured so I have to heal you. This is going to hurt." A pain seared through me making me grit my teeth.  His hand was slowly closing into a fist, with every movement a new wave of pain hit me. His hand was half way closed when he stopped and held a wooden spoon in his hand. </p><p>"Bite on this." He held the spoon in front of my lips, I opened my mouth while glaring at him. "Ready?" I took in shallow breaths when he held his hand over me again starting from where he left off.</p><p>The pain was worse. I could hear my muffled screams echo in the room. It felt like he was piecing me back together from the inside out. My eyes fluttered for a moment and the pain started to disappear.</p><p>"Nope, you can't pass out." He let up on the pain enough for me to come back to reality. "We're almost done." His hand was almost closed, I can make it. "Hold your breath." I inhaled and felt a red hot pain from my chest ripple through my body. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Y/n)'s POV</strong>
</p><p>I opened my eyes and jumped up when I heard the door open. Darkiplier had another glass in his hand and took a long sip. </p><p>"It's done." My mind was reeling.</p><p>"Why did you?"</p><p>"Excuse you from watching? You wouldn't have liked what happened." I stood up quickly and ran into the house.</p><p>I threw open the door and saw Sean still laying in his bed. I felt Dark standing behind me.</p><p>"Check him, if you don't believe me." I walked in and placed my hand over his chest. I could feel his heart beating and his chest rising with his breathing. I stopped breathing and felt tears forming in my eyes. I brushed away my happiness and stayed calm while Dark was still here.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Don't focus on how I did it, just be happy that he's alive." I turned around quickly and marched out of the room and forced Dark to lean against the back wall. </p><p>"I swear if anything happens because of this."</p><p>"I know, you'll come for me. But weren't you already planning on that?" I stopped and thought it over. "Maybe wait to see what happens. Big changes are unfolding (y/n)." He breathed before heading towards the stairs. I watched him open the front door and once it was closed I chased after him. </p><p>I opened the door and wasn't surprised to see that he was gone. </p><p>"How could I have trusted him? What if this was all just a trick?" I felt my anxiety forming inside of me until I heard a voice.</p><p>"(y/n)?" I turned around and looked up the stairs to see Sean standing there looking really weak and exhausted.</p><p>"Sean!" I ran up and hugged him. I almost pushed him over to the ground but he grabbed the stair's railing and steady himself. I felt his arms wrap around me tightly. "I was so scared that I didn't save you in time."</p><p>"I'm alright. I promise, are you ok?" He asked me. I was buried in his chest, tears already soaking through his shirt. I could still smell the old blood from his room and on his shirt. "Hey hey, I'm fine! You did something right!" He was trying to comfort me, but I was too scared to look at him. What if his eyes were black or Dark took control of him like Anti did to Sky. I started to cry harder into him until I felt his hand push me back and force my face to look up at him. </p><p>There they were.</p><p>His blue eyes.</p><p>"(y/n), calm down alright? Are you ok?" I nodded and closed my eyes as more tears fell, I couldn't stop them. Sean eventually lead us back into my room and laid us down on my bed. I clung onto him and cried into his shirt while he rubbed my back. I knew he would have questions but right now I was thankful that he was alive. </p><p>I'm not sure how much time passed, but we ended up falling asleep together. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Breaking Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sky's POV</strong>
</p><p>I feel so disconnected.</p><p>As if I'm lost in my own mind while someone else is taking the steering wheel.</p><p>I can still look around, and feel things. But I don't have control over this things. </p><p>I can feel Anti sitting besides me, talking to my shell of a body about something. </p><p>He's trilling that damned knife of his around his fingers. </p><p>If I didn't hate him so much, I'd think he looked good doing that.</p><p>Instead, he's an asshole who just wants to hurt Sean.</p><p>Fuck him.</p><p>There he goes, walking away but still talking over his shoulder to my body. </p><p>I can feel my mouth move, but I don't have control over my words.</p><p>What am I saying?</p><p>Should I care?</p><p>Probably not.</p><p>I need to get away from him, I need to help (Y/n).</p><p>But how?</p><p>I think back and remember how (y/n) meditated to talk with me.</p><p>Maybe that would work?</p><p>I sit myself down in my mind and focus on my breathing. I feel my body relax and suddenly, I can feel something in front of me. I open my eyes and see an exact copy of myself. The glow coming from her body and eyes is a disgusting  green. Her body keeps twitching randomly and her head jerks to the sides in an almost possessed fashion. </p><p>"Uh, hi?" The only response I got was a distorted laugh that pounded in my head. </p><p>"Not the talking type huh?" The thing jolted to the side and smiled.</p><p>"So, how do I get rid of you?" The thing's body contorted in on itself before straightening back up and laughing again. </p><p>"Still nothing." I sighed then looked at it's leg again. A deeper green was emitting from her upper thigh. "Could that be?"</p><p>I leaned closer and took a better look at it. In the hole from when he stabbed me, there was something glowing. Almost like a rock?</p><p>"Could that be all it is? Just that spreading this disease?" The thing, apparently insulted, flinched it's arm at me almost knocking me over.  "Sorry." I muttered before  scooting back to my starting place.</p><p>I checked my own leg and was relieved to find there wasn't any glowing rocks in me. "I need to get enough control to pull that rock out. It might also be draining my powers too." I stand up and wave off the thing before turning back to focus on my issue. Anti was standing by the lake, just talking to himself about something. My body was laying down in the grass.</p><p>Now's my chance.</p><p>I mentally force myself to move my hand up.</p><p>Almost got it.</p><p>There! I raised it up to go over my stomach towards my leg. I move my own arm and can feel the hole in my leg. I grit my teeth before I push down and feel the sharp edge of whatever it is.</p><p>Something in me fights this, I look next to me to see the green thing is pulling on my arm.</p><p>"Stop. Let me get this." I yelled in desperation. The thing pulled with all her might against me, and I could feel my hand moving away from the object.</p><p>Then I thought about them.</p><p>Sean, Mark, (y/n).</p><p>These people, I need to fight for them. I hated them all so much a month ago, and now I can't stop thinking about them. I forced my arm away and grabbed the object. I pulled up and could hear my body screaming in pain. I only have a short amount of time until Anti comes back.</p><p>I feel the object leave my leg and it's in my hand. I look back towards the thing and watch it fade away slowly.</p><p>Then I feel myself settling back into my own body.</p><p>The green glow on my arms fades into nothing. A quick look up at Anti tells me that my eyes are back to normal.</p><p>"What in the?" Anti whispered. I look at the object and realize that it's on of his blades, but it has green slime on it.</p><p>"What did you do to me?" I stand up and feel my power returning slowly. </p><p>"How did you know to do that?"</p><p>"What did you do to me." I walked down towards him and added some power behind my words. My voice made Anti take a step away from me. </p><p>"It's a simple trick I learned years ago. Add some raw power to any object and shove it into whatever. The power will leach out and possess it." He was stunned that I managed to figure it out in such a short amount of time. </p><p>"You dare try to possess me?" I might be the same height as Anti, but with my power returning he looked like a child standing in front of me. "You used me to get to them." I spoke slowly but my words hung heavy over him. I watched his eyes switch from nervous to angry.</p><p>"I would do it again in a heart beat." He sneered at me.</p><p>I closed my eyes and chuckled. Before I looked back up, I lifted my hand and flicked him into the lake. He sat up and stared me down.</p><p>"Oh hun, that's just the beginning. You got so much to look forward too!" I yelled and clapped at him.</p><p>He smiled up at me before jumping out of the lake and ran at me with his knife. </p><p>"This is going to be fun." I pulled up my hood and grabbed my sword.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(y/n)'s POV</strong>
</p><p>I sat down in the hallway while Sean took a shower. I was still so scared from seeing him die. I couldn't do anything when I saw him like that. </p><p>I was pathetic and useless. I curled up into a tight ball and tried to slow my breathing down. </p><p>He's alive.</p><p>He's safe.</p><p>He's alive.</p><p>I repeated those words until my breathing was normal and I could focus on things at hand again. </p><p>Dark helped us. Why would he do that?</p><p>What about Sky? How can I save her?</p><p>The questions flew through my mind, some quickly passing by and others sticking around. The door opened and Sean stepped out, fully startling me and making me fall over.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"It's fine, I was just thinking over things."</p><p>"Well, we can just do nothing today? I think we deserve a day of nothing." He walked into his room and stopped in the doorway. </p><p>"I forgot about that." He turned back and walked into my room to grab some of his clothes that were still on the floor. I stood up and figured a shower might do me some good.</p><p>"I'm going to shower." I heard an agreeing sound from him and I closed the door to the bathroom. </p><p>I took a long, hot, and relaxing shower before finally turning off the water and heading back out. I walked into my room and got changed into new clothes that were clean and comfortable. </p><p>I walked downstairs and sat down next to Sean. He had the Tv on but I didn't bother to see what was on. I was sitting on the other end of the couch away from him, I was still nervous about the consequences of trusting Dark. Sean finally sighed before turning the Tv off.</p><p>"Alright. Talk to me." He adjusted his position to face me easier. I pulled my knees up and hugged them tightly against my chest.</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Everything."</p><p>"Where to start?"</p><p>"Pick a spot and go from there. We have all day." He started to reach out to me but I shuttered away. He looked at me hurt but I knew he understood. </p><p>"How much do you remember?" I ask. </p><p>"All of it."</p><p>I exhaled shakily and tried to remember when it went wrong.</p><p>"He grabbed you, and then he."</p><p>"I know." He held his hand over his chest where just a few hours ago was an open wound with a knife in it. </p><p>"You were bleeding, and dying." I could feel the tears coming back, but I refused to cry again. "Then Sky sent us back, and you were on the floor. I didn't know what to do so I just held you. And you."</p><p>He reached over and gently rubbed my arm. I jumped a little which made me feel worse, but I knew he felt horrible about it all too. </p><p>"I didn't know what to do, so I got you back into your bed and ended up on the front porch. That's when he showed up."</p><p>"Darkiplier?"</p><p>"He told me he wanted to help and save you. I didn't want to trust him but I was desperate."</p><p>"I honestly can't be mad that you trusted him or I wouldn't be sitting here with you." Sean looked confused about being happy I let Dark help, or upset that I talked to him.</p><p>"He knocked me out after I shook his hand." Sean's eyes narrowed slightly. "He said it was to keep me out of the way while he healed you. He said I wouldn't like it."</p><p>"Yeah, probably for the better."</p><p>"How did he heal you?"</p><p>"A lot of pain. It felt like he was pulling my muscle fibers back together in the wound." I grimaced at the thought of seeing him in even more pain. "Regardless, I'm alive and healed. I feel fine, like I always have." He smiled. I wanted to believe that we were safe and everything was alright again. "On another note, what about Sky?"</p><p>My eyes opened wide and I stood up.</p><p>"Anti corrupted her and I have no idea how to save her!" I started to panic again at the thought of losing her.</p><p>"Hey, It'll be alright." Sean jumped up and held my shoulders in his hands. "We'll figure out something and help her alright?" I nodded but then felt an awful feeling in the back of my head. I slumped in his grip but caught myself, my hearing was fading in and out. Sean was saying something to me, but I couldn't make it out.</p><p>"Sky?" I spoke or thought, I couldn't tell anymore. I closed my eyes and collapsed onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sean's POV</strong>
</p><p>"(y/n)!" I yelled at her, but she was passed out. I laid her down carefully and tried to figure out what to do. Then I heard movement behind me and turned to see she was trying to stand up.</p><p>"(Y/n)?" Her face met mine and I jumped back. "Sky!" Her eyes were glowing and her hair was slowly darken. "Is it actually you?" </p><p>"Do you mean am I under Anti's control?" She chuckled and sat up on her knees before steading herself to her feet. I could instantly tell her eyes were back to their bright blue rather than the green I saw yesterday. "Yes, it's me." She was fully standing and brushing off her shirt. </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"To you or to me?"</p><p>"You."</p><p>"I fought Anti and got hit by something that took away a lot of my power."</p><p>"Yeah, I recognized his work with that one." I mumbled. "Wait, how did you stop it?"</p><p>"I pulled it out." I was almost knocked back in shock. </p><p>"You just pulled it out!"</p><p>"Yeah, it was a blade with some kind of slime on it. Once I removed it the veins disappeared and I regained control."</p><p>"Does Anti know!"</p><p>"Yeah, he reacted like you are right now when he watched me." I blinked in amassment. She's powerful, maybe even more so than Dark.</p><p>"How did you get away if he was watching you."</p><p>"How else, I fought him."</p><p>"And you won?"</p><p>"Obviously." She grinned. The smile sent shivers down my back.</p><p>"Ohhhhhkay. So what happened to me?"</p><p>"You were killed."</p><p>"I figured that much out on my own thanks."</p><p>"Fine then smartass. He somehow planned all this out just to get back at you. He used me to get (y/n) to go into that world to save me knowing that you would follow her."</p><p>"Your point being?"</p><p>"You need to take a step away from (Y/n)." Her words hit me like a truck.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Anti knows that she is your weakness and you will do anything to protect her. So you need to let her go for a short time until I can get him under control."</p><p>"That time will never happen Sky." She nodded. I realized what she was saying.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No?" She looked at me with crossed arms.</p><p>"I won't leave her alone. I can protect her."</p><p>"And yet Anti keeps using her to try and finish you off. He will hurt her beyond healing Sean."</p><p>"I know what he is capable of."</p><p>"And yet your willing to risk that?"</p><p>"He already knows about her and she will always be my weakness. He will find her even if I leave her." Sky sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. </p><p>"Yeah, I figured you'd say that." </p><p>"So why even bring it up."</p><p>"I just wanted to make sure that you knew the risk of staying with her. I can only protect her so far, you have to promise me that you will cover the rest."</p><p>"Haven't I already proved that I would risk my life to keep her safe?"</p><p>"I need your word." It was my turn to sigh. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You have your trust issues, I have mine."</p><p>"Fine, I promise I will protect her." I held my right hand up like I would in a court room. Sky chuckled slightly before relaxing her stance and looking around the room. It was unnerving to see (y/n) standing there but it not be her. Is this what it was like for her when Anti would show up?</p><p>"Yeah, it was at first." I jumped when she spoke up. She walked over to the windows and looked out over the yard.</p><p>"I guess I forgot that you can read minds."</p><p>"Everyone does, even Anti." I stopped and looked over at her in curiosity. </p><p>"You can read his mind?"</p><p>"Trust me, he guards it well. But I was able to see into it from time to time when he let his guard down."</p><p>"Is it as demented as he is?"</p><p>"No." I walked over and stood beside her to listen better. "He is just confused, like I was. He uses his anger to fuel what he thinks he needs, which is to get rid of you. That isn't what he needs, you both need each other as messed up as that sounds. It's like me and (y/n), she got me to understand and I'm getting better. Granted we still have a ways to go before we are back to our old selves, but it's a start." She smiled while looking at the sky. The sky was pure blue and glowing from the warm sun. She looked peaceful. "I never got the chance to see the sun or the sky so clear before."</p><p>"The only time you have been in this world was that first night right?" She nodded.</p><p>"Anti showed me how to take control and to use my anger to gain it. I thought that was what I needed, but seeing how he wanted to hurt you and (y/n) made me realize something. That life isn't what I wanted, I needed to be listened to and understood. Validation for my fears and feelings helped shed that shell I had and allowed me to open up to you guys." I was unsettled by her calm appearance, but I was also relieved to hear what she truly thought about this whole situation. We stood there silently and watched the wind move through the trees, Sky would just smile. I grinned and chuckled slightly making her look over at me.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"You and (y/n) have the same look when you guys are looking outside." She rolled her eyes and dropped her smile. </p><p>"Well that's cute of you to say I suppose." She spoke with her normal sassy tone and walked away from the window. I looked back out and laughed under my breath. She is different from (y/n) for sure, but they can be alike in small ways. I turned around and saw that she was laying down on the couch. </p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Well, I didn't want (y/n) to wake up on the ground. Figured I'd make her comfortable before I go back." I shook my head and smiled.</p><p>"Well, that's nice of you."</p><p>"Well, maybe I can be nice sometimes." She grinned and closed her eyes.</p><p>"Hey Sky?" </p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"Thank you." She opened one eye slightly.</p><p>"For?"</p><p>"For giving a damn about (y/n)."</p><p>"Like I said about you and Anti, we need each other." She smiled before fully relaxing into the couch. I sat down next to the couch to wait for (y/n) to wake up.</p><p>I looked down at (y/n) while she slept peacefully.</p><p>"I promise, I won't let ether of them hurt you again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Plan is Moving Along Perfectly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dark's POV</strong>
</p><p>"Well, that's taken care of." I set my notebook back down on the table and sat down on the couch in my apartment. I snapped my fingers and caught my drink I had started on their front porch back in my hand. I sipped it carefully and let the slow burn warm my throat. </p><p>"Shame that Mark can't drink, he'd have liked this drink." I laughed and downed the rest of the liquid. "Everything is going according to plan." I stood up and walked over to the window to look out onto the street.</p><p>People walked past without even glancing in. I chuckled at their weak mindset and headed upstairs to check on the latest video.</p><p>The video did perfectly. The comments was filled with understanding and question on how to help. Some were more angry about the situation while others were making jokes about it. </p><p>"It's almost time for the next phase. I might just stick to a post in twitter rather than a video." He grabbed his phone and started with the message.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you for all your support during this time! I have talked with a couple of people from Youtube itself and other creators. Youtube essentiually told me that there was nothing we could do to fix this. I also spoke with Crankgameplays and RobertIDK who both said they got emails just like I did. We need to work together to get Youtube's attention and fix this issue! Spread the word and get with those in your community to get the attention on us! We will not let this continue!</span>
</p><p>Before I post it, I go to my email and send an email to both Ethan and robert explaining what was happening. I told them it was just a game and that I wanted to see how our fanbases would react. </p><p>After some time, they both responded in glee to go along with the prank and to respond to my tweet. Grinning, I post my message and wait for the response from the community to take over. </p><p>I snatched another glass of drink and leaned back in my chair. The phone was going crazy with retweets and responses.</p><p>I leave the phone and head back downstairs to my notebook and cross of the latest note. </p><p>"Stage two is completed."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Silver Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for all the time skips</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Y/n)'s POV</strong>
</p><p>I squinted up at the ceiling and started to remember where I was. I could hear heavy breathing beside me and looked to my side and saw Sean was asleep leaning against the couch. I was still startled to see him alive, but I was calming down with every moment. I just wanted to go to bed honestly, but I couldn't just leave him here. I laid back down to go over what all had happened. </p><p>Sky did keep her promise and let me view and listen to their conversation. It was nice to hear that Sky was opening up to him slowly and what she had to say about me. I relaxed fully into the couch and could think rationally again.</p><p>Everything was alright. Sean is alright, Sky is safe.</p><p>I sat up and nudged Sean's shoulder until he stirred awake. I couldn't help but giggle at his sleepy face. </p><p>"Hey, dork. Let's go to bed." I smiled and stood up.</p><p>"Alright." He yawned and stood up, but he swayed on his feet. I grabbed his arm and held him steady. </p><p>"You alright there bud?"</p><p>He nodded with his eyes closed, he was going to fall asleep standing up.</p><p>"Let's go, come on." I snaked my way under his shoulder and guided him up the stairs. I took him into my room since his bed was still covered in blood. I took him to his side first and let him fall onto the bed. I covered him up and watched as he snuggled into the blankets.</p><p>"I love you, you dork." I whispered and went to change in the bathroom. </p><p>I laid down next to Sean in bed and turned the light out. I look up at the ceiling until I feel an arm wrap around me and tighten their grip on me. I smile and close my eyes, soon enough I fall asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>I woke up but kept my eyes closed from the morning light. Maybe I could fall back to sleep. I felt the bed shake slightly and I heard the door open and close.</p><p>"Sean must have left." I muttered before rolling over and hiding under the covers.</p><p>***</p><p>After some time I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I closed my eyes tighter and rolled away from them and hid under the covers. </p><p>"Come on sleepy head." Sean sounded nervous. I groaned in protest but got up anyways, I smiled up at Sean but quickly lost it when I saw his face. He looked stressed and once I was up he turned to leave.</p><p>"Hey?" I called out but I heard the stairs creaking under his feet. I sigh and start getting ready for the day.</p><p>I hurry downstairs and see that he is sitting outside on the porch.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Dark." Immediately I can feel anger blossoming inside me until Sean waves it off. "It's not about me, he just made a post on Twitter." I relax slightly before Sean hands me his phone.</p><p>I read through the message and let the dread sink in. What does this mean? Does he seriously want people to come together to protest and riot against this!</p><p>"There's no way people will fall for that." Sean grabbed his phone and opened up YouTube. When he handed me the phone a video was playing. It was of a group of people walking around a city with signs and yelling about the situation. "Why?" I look up and turn the video off.</p><p>"He wants to spread chaos. The easiest way is to get twenty five million people together and tell them that a platform that's already screwed people over before is doing something wrong again. If you didn't know about any of this and you just watched that video wouldn't you be doing the same thing?"</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>"I know I would be talking about it and spreading the word." Sean groaned and messed with his hair. "It's a perfect plan, it'll take time but ultimately he could gain control over YouTube and other platforms."</p><p>"We need to find him."</p><p>"Or get him here." I look up at Sean and wait for the punch line.</p><p>"Wait, you're serious?"</p><p>"Think about it. We can plan it out better if he shows up on our terms."</p><p>"Sean."</p><p>"It's a thought." I shake my head and walk back inside. There has to be a better way to stop this. That isn't risking our lives and sanity on when he will show up again.</p><p>"I just, I don't know what else we can do right now. Anti is taken care of, Sky is safe, we are safe for the most part, but Dark is moving right along with his plan. We need to stop it or something."</p><p>I started to walk away from him again when an idea popped up in my head.</p><p>"What if you make a video about it." Sean looked at me in complete confusion. "Post a vlog talking about how this is all a lie and just a prank. Explain that following along with 'Mark's' prank could lead to something worse!"</p><p>"And when Dark comes in asking questions?"</p><p>"Like you said, maybe it's time to bring him to us on our terms." I stood confident in my idea.</p><p>"It's not a bad idea, but we need to wait until we have a plan for when he shows up."</p><p>"Maybe I can go back and train with Sky again tonight now that she is better." </p><p>"Let me go too."</p><p>"I think I should go alone, in case Anti shows up." I didn't meet his eyes, but I knew he was becoming irritated with me.</p><p>"I can fight him off!"</p><p>"Sean NO!" I didn't mean to yell, but it was too dangerous for him to be around Anti right now. I composed myself before continuing. "I don't want to go through that again." I said softly. Sean started to argue, but allowed my words to go through his mind. He sighed and walked over to me.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I can stay here." I hugged him, just the memory of seeing him like that would have brought tears in my eyes. I don't have time for that right now. </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Just be safe alright?"</p><p>"Always am." I took a step back and beamed at him. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders before leading me into the living room.</p><p>"How about some video games to relax and enjoy the day?"</p><p>"Sounds nice." I smiled and sat down on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>I turned the light off and leaned against the door for a moment. I could hear Sean hesitate at my door for a moment before going to his room. We spent some time today cleaning it all for him so I could be alone tonight. </p><p>I felt bad in asking him to stay here tonight, but I didn't want to risk Anti coming out to attack him. I got comfortable in bed and turned out the light.</p><p>
  <em>I opened my eyes and stood up. I could tell that there was a fight here by the lake, there was dried blood pooled in the grass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the shit?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, you ready?" I turned to see Sky walking up to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What happened here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just showing Anti not to mess with me." She grinned and turned on her heels back towards the forest. "Come on, we're going someplace different to train." I looked back at the blood and looked around the field for any signs of Anti. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hurry along!" Sky yelled back making me run to catch up with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, left Sean back at home?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I figured it would be safer than risking another run in with Anti. By the way, does Anti know that Sean is alive and well?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sure he knows, but he never said anything to me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Would you have given him the chance to?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good point."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We shared a laugh before coming to a clearing in the trees. This area was smaller than the other meadow where Anti and I fought the other night, but it was still big enough for us to train. Sky walked a ways in front of me and held her arms up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So! You can fight now?" I shrugged and looked down at the ground. "Come on! I was watching you, you did great for just learning all of that." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It just happened, I can't explain how I did it so well."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Regardless, tonight we are going to just practice. But instead of the dummy." She pulled out her sword and took a fighting stance. "You're going to face off against me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait what!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I promise I won't hurt you, and it'll be better than the dummy since you have already been in a battle." She yelled back to me. "Ready?'<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I brought up both my sword and shield and held the shield over my left arm. I held my sword out to the right and shifted to a defensive pose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's go!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our swords clashed together and our fight began. I blocked her hits and she easily deflected my attacks. We went back and forth until finally I threw my sword into the air and smacked the ground to set off the bright light spell. Sky was blinded for a moment which gave me a window with my bow to land a small cut on her shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nice job." She praised me. I stopped for a second but she vanished from my sights. I only barely managed to bring my shield up to block her sword from my shoulder. "Don't drop your guard after one successful hit." She scolded me. We went back to fighting until something strange happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the midst of fighting, a name popped up into my head that stood out between the attacks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knocked her back a few feet and dropped my weapon and shield. Sky stopped and raised her eye brow at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Silverlight!" I yelled and held out my right hand. I stomped my left foot when a crack of lightening hit the ground to my right. Sky was stunned and fell backwards, dropping her sword. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had closed my eyes when the light flashed, but when I opened my eyes I looked at Sky first. She looked almost nervous, then I turned to my right to see what I was holding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a staff, a witches staff. Unlike Sky's, mine was pearly white with a smooth finish on the staff. The top of it was a simple tear drop with a sphere in the middle of it. Sky's was blue with what looked like flames inside, but mine looked like it was full of gold glitter. Upon closer inspection, it was full of tiny gold sparks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You just."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah." I was stunned and just stared at my staff in my hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I suppose we could start learning this then?" Sky sounded uneasy and nervous. She called out to her staff and caught it when it fell from the sky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So first off, with the staff it has it's own power. Mine is fire, your staff is lightening apparently. All you have to do is focus on that power, aim the top of the staff, and let that energy flow out of you." She flicked her hand up as five dummies appeared. She pointed her staff at the middle on and I watched the sphere glow bright before a blast of fire shot out and hit the dummies. The blue flames burned the dummies till they were almost dust. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Damn."<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your turn."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She brought up five new dummies. I aimed my staff and focused my thoughts to hitting them. I felt the power hum through the staff and let the energy go in one moment. The light shot out of it and electrocoated the dummies. Unlike when Sky hit them, These five crumbled to a pile of dust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, remind me to not be down range when you use that attack." Sky said under her breath. I exhaled slowly and brought my staff down slowly. "Do you want to learn another spell for the staff or practice what you know?" She asked me slowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's practice with the other things again." I awkwardly held my staff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just say it's name again and let it go. It'll go back to wherever they stay when we aren't using them." I said it's name calmly and let it fall through the ground. "Keep in mind what I told you about your staff. Now that you have called it and used it, it's apart of you." I nodded in understanding and Sky sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, let's go." Sky took her defensive stance while I conjured my sword and shield. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Response</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sean's POV</strong>
</p><p>I laid in bed, just staring at the dark ceiling for hours. </p><p>"How am I going to convince twenty five million people that Mark is playing a prank on them all?" I rubbed my eyes and debated on what I should say. Should I say it was just a prank that got out of hand? Or that the information was incorrect and Mark was blowing it out of proportion?</p><p>I sat up in bed and threw on a new shirt. I crept out of my room and checked on (Y/n). She was sleeping soundly in her room, occasionally moving or grunting in her sleep. I closed her door carefully and headed to the door across my room. I pushed aside the DO NOT DISTURB sign and opened the door. </p><p>I walked in and looked around at the padded room I called my office. My desk sat on the back wall and was decently organized, it was my level of organized. Two lamps sat on the opposite wall and casted off a faint blue glow behind my chair. This wasn't my main recording room of course, this was the vacation house my family bought and updated. This room was just a back up for when I needed to record while I was staying here.</p><p>I turned on the computer and thought over what I was about to do.</p><p>"It'll be alright. I know this isn't what we had planned but, I have a gut feeling that this is the right thing to do." I turned on my webcam and sat down in the chair. Did a couple of test for the audio and then hit the record button.</p><p>"Whapoosh. Top of the morning to ya laddies and today I have something I need to talk with you all about. As most of you have seen, Mark made a video and a twitter post about problems with the platform. I would like to step up and say that I have also gotten an email from YouTube about some changes. They went over that the ad revenue was going to be going through a shift, and that subscribers might change during a purge of spam and bots. This should be a good thing! There won't be as many spam in the comments from other subscribers, but if you get unscribe from my channel then please don't panic and just resubscribe." I paused for a moment before continuing.</p><p>"As for the ad revenue, that is a something that can change. That's why for some this can't be a full time job which is a shame. Hopefully this change is in a good direction and not dropping.</p><p>"So to keep this video short and sweet, I just wanted to let people know about what I read and was told about these changes. I doubt that YouTube is wanting to get ride of Let's Players, we offer so much to the platform in general. I don't think this is a conspiracy on ending our channels, but I can understand where Mark was nervous. It looked deceiving and was worded poorly but after taking the time to read through it several times, it makes sense. So no need to panic just yet you guys! We will keep you all updated with any changes to our channels and or with this email. </p><p>"So anyways, thank you guys for stopping by and listening to what I had to say on this matter. Please use common sense before acting on any hard feelings toward YouTube until we have all the facts. We just need to remain calm and wait for new information. We can figure this out together." I smiled at the camera for a moment before relaxing and turning the camera off. </p><p>"That should work." I sigh and begin editing the footage. It doesn't take me long, it's a simple video. After about thirty minutes I have the video ready to post in the morning. I look over at the clock and see that it is almost two in the morning.</p><p>"Alright, I think it's time to try and sleep." I stretch and get up from my chair to leave the room. </p><p>I close the bedroom door and get back into bed. I close my eyes and eventually drift off to sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>I wake up the next morning and can hear (Y/n) walking down the stairs. </p><p>"She's up early." I groan and check my phone for the time. It's  nine o'clock. "Alright, not too early then." I chuckle and get up to get dressed.</p><p>Before I open the door I hear (Y/n) yell something.</p><p>"SEAN! DID YOU SERIOUSLY DO THAT!"</p><p>"Shit." I checked my channel and see that my video just went up. I should have known this was coming. </p><p>I made my way downstairs and could hear my own voice echoing from the living room. By the time I got into the room, the video was ending. </p><p>"You made the video before talking to me?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I was laying in bed last night just thinking it over and that all came to me. I wanted to wait but the moment felt right, like I had the right energy for that video. I know what I said yesterday and I'm sorry for going back on my word."</p><p>She turned her phone off and looked up at me. </p><p>"I guess I can't be too mad about this, it's already up and has thousands of views and comments now. So, what's next?"</p><p>"We plan for Dark to show up."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"How did last night go?"</p><p>"It went great. I went in thinking I had learned everything after fighting Anti, but we trained together and I'm way more confident with my powers now." She tried to hide her pride.</p><p>"That's great to hear!" I squeezed her shoulder and turned to head into the kitchen.</p><p>"I think I can fight him off." </p><p>"I bet you could, but I want us to avoid fighting him."</p><p>"But if I can?" I held my hand up calmly to stop her.</p><p>"We still don't know everything there is to know about him. He could be hiding some tricks up his sleeves." I cautioned. She thought it over before nodding her head. </p><p>"So, where do we start?"</p><p>"You should make an agreement with Sky to give you her powers and hide out until the timing is right. I'll be here when Dark shows up, and I'll try to fight him off."</p><p>"How are you going to fight him off?"</p><p>"Well, the last time he was a problem, I knocked him out with a laptop. I can still fight even if I don't have powers." I grinned. </p><p>"Fine then, so I hide out and let you take the first part of the fight and when the moment is right I jump in?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"When do you think he will come?"</p><p>"Probably soon, we can play it out calmly. Go to Sky now and talk to her about the plan. Then stay in your room or mine until you hear him." I stared into her eyes. I could see a flash of fear go through her, but it was quickly replaced with courage. </p><p>"Alright, be careful." She spoke softly before turning away. I instantly reached out for her arm and pulled her into a soft kiss. It was full with our promise to survive this fight and with our feelings for each other. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I pulled her closer by her waist. I felt myself step backwards until the glass stopped me and I deepened the kiss. I inched my hands up and down her back until I turned her around and pressed my hands onto the glass on ether sides of her shoulders. She clung onto me and pulled at my shirt.</p><p>The moment soon passed and we broke apart, our noses brushing against each other. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against hers. </p><p>"Promise me that you will be safe." She whispered. I kept my eyes closed and kissed her forehead, holding her head in my hand and pulling her into another embrace.</p><p>"I will be." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dark's POV</strong>
</p><p>"No, NO!" I yelled at the computer screen. Sean's video had more views than my first video, how could this happen?</p><p>I hurried to Twitter and saw that both of the other creators I reached out to retweeted his tweet with the new video.</p><p>It's all falling apart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>no.</p><p>I can still save this. Just have to stay calm.</p><p>"I have some control over the community still." I flipped through the comments to see that people were still arguing and fighting over what was true and false. The majority from his first video were still on his side.</p><p>"I can work with this." He started up the camera again. </p><p>In a snap he changed his appearance to something everyone would recognize and changed his clothes. He sat down in front of the computer and started the camera to film his thoughts.</p><p>"Hey guys. I know I have been disappearing a lot recently, but I have been fighting with YouTube. As some of you may have noticed, Jack posted a video about his email. I'm not sure what he received, but I know what my email said. I read it over several times and even showed it to others for them to make sure that I wasn't crazy. They are trying to kick me off the platform. I need your support, without that I won't last long here. Please, spread the word and go to the buildings. Demand for change. We can make this right, we can save this platform." I ended the video before my disguise faded back to my normal look. </p><p>I let my anger get to me again. I sighed and hit post without editing it at all.</p><p>I didn't have the time for that anyways. </p><p>"That should fix it. But, time for me to pay our little Sean a visit."</p><p>Besides, it'll be fun to see what they think my plan is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Begining of a Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sean's POV</strong>
</p><p>I waited on the couch for the inevitable. I somehow had enough time to clean up my bedroom again. I really need to stop getting hurt in there. I knew he would show up soon and thankfully (y/n) is safe for the moment. I took a deep breath and calmed my mind. Soon enough I heard the echo of footsteps walking down the hall.</p><p>"Hello again, Sean." His voice made my chest swell with rage, he spoke so arrogantly and proud. I closed my eyes before standing up to face him. He was in his usual attire, black suit and grey skin. His aura around him was pulsating blue and red, he looked furious under his cool posture. </p><p>"Dark."</p><p>"So formal for someone nervous about seeing me." He grinned slyly, I had to admit I was nervous. The last time I tried to stand up to him he covered me in shallow cuts and beat the shit out of me. "Look, I'll make a deal with you. You make another post about your lies with your email and I'll walk out that door. You won't hear from me again." He smiled and held his hand out to me. I walked up and reached my hand out to slap his hand away. "Very well, I should have known a worthless being like yourself wouldn't know manners if it hit you in the face." With that I saw his elbow rise up to my jaw, I quickly pulled my arm up to block his first hit. </p><p>"How rude of you." I smiled before sending a fast punch into his chest. I managed to knock some wind out his lungs and make him take a step back. He chuckled lowly and straightened his posture. </p><p>"If that's what you want, then let's go for round two."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Y/n)'s POV</strong>
</p><p>"Does that sound alright to you?"</p><p>"It's not the best plan, but for what is going on it should work." Sky's outline sat in front of me while I explained the plan to her. </p><p>"Alright, Dark should be coming soon so we need to be ready for." I froze when I heard a loud crash and grunting from downstairs. "He's here." Sky smiled and vanished but her voice echoed her last words.</p><p>"This should be fun to watch." I felt a new feeling in my chest. It wasn't pain but power surging through my veins. I still felt like me but I felt invincible. I walked to the mirror and looked at my reflection. </p><p>One eye was greyish blue, the other was glowing brightly back at me. </p><p>"Ready Sky?"</p><p>From deep in my mind I heard her respond.</p><p>"Let's do this. But first." Before my eyes, my outfit changed to Sky's fighting gear. A large hood covered my head and a thin black material covered my face so only my eyes shined through. "It'll keep you safe." I nodded into the mirror and headed into the hallway.</p><p>"So Sean, where is she at any ways?"</p><p>"Fuck you." He sounded like he was in pain. I quietly made my way down the stairs and looked into the living room. Dark had his back to me and was holding Sean by his neck. </p><p>"You know I wanted to see her too?" He purred his words making Sean fight harder. </p><p>I knew this was my chance, I conjured my bow and saw Sean's eyes look over to me. I stepped out into the open and let the arrow loose towards Dark. </p><p>It hit him square in his back. He grunted and dropped Sean to the ground, he hunched over in pain and turned to look at me. He glared at me before laughing out loud.</p><p>"You thought you had me with that?" I let my bow faze out of reality and brought out my sword. Dark chuckled again and took a step towards me. "Silly girl. Silly and weak girl." He snarled and flicked his hand at me to send me flying into the wall. As he moved his hand, time slowed down and Sky spoke in my mind.</p><p>
  <em>Make a shield, NOW!</em>
</p><p>I followed her instructions and created my full body shield. It happened so fast, his hand finished it's movement when my shield fully appeared and I could hear the thud of power hit my shield. I was surprised for a moment before I looked back at Dark. Sean was sitting up from the ground and looked astonished at me. Dark lost his smile but found it again in seconds.</p><p>"Guess that won't work will it?" He trilled his fingers through the air and out of nothing a walking stick appeared. He caught it in his hand and spun it around. My eyes widen just like Sean's did.</p><p>It was Damien's walking stick. He stopped spinning it and pointed it right at me.</p><p>"Your move."</p><p>I made my shield smaller and stick with my left arm, I held my sword in my right hand. I jumped at him and swung my sword at him. He blocked my hit perfectly with is walking stick knocking me back for just a moment before I attacked again.</p><p>"Why are you attacking me?" He asked calmly while blocking my swings. "I mean what have I done to you personally?"</p><p>"Tortured me the first time I met you." I answered while bringing up my shield to block his cane.</p><p>"I feel like I evened it out by saving him." He nodded his head towards Sean who crawled to the wall and held his arm to his side. </p><p>"You created chaos on the platform."</p><p>"Screw the platform." He whispered to me, colliding with my sword he pushed back into me with his cane.</p><p>"I just wanted to make an even playing ground."</p><p>"You just want to control it all." I thrusted my sword at him, knocking him back from his block. I spun around and kicked high into his chest sending him stumbling into the bar counter. He hit hard against the edge and whipped off the drop of blood from his lip. The very tip of my sword just caught him before I kicked him. </p><p>He chuckled lowly and stood up again. "You're stronger now than before." I shifted to a fighting stance incase he attacked again.</p><p>"I should have figured she would help you." He smiled and it felt like he was looking past me and right at Sky. I could feel that part of me quiver slightly. </p><p>"Perhaps this was a mistake trying to fight you at this time." He looked at Sean who was steading himself against the windows. "He even landed a few hits on me. Must be getting rusty with this whole fighting thing. I like to take a more elegant way of business." He straightened his suit jacket and stood tall. "Perhaps this could wait for another time." He grinned at both of us before vanishing. </p><p>"What in the world?" I heard Sean say. </p><p>"Yeah, what just happened?" I dropped my weapon and shield and watched them disappear before touching the ground. </p><p>"I'm not sure? Maybe he thought he couldn't beat you and retreated?"</p><p>"But why like this? Wouldn't he have put up more of a fight?"</p><p>"Maybe.... gosh..." Sean rubbed at his head and leaned against the window. </p><p>"Sean?"</p><p>"I'm fine, must have hit my head during our fight. (Y/n) could... you..." He dropped to his knee. I ran over but halfway I heard an awful sound.</p><p>
  <em>What.... Wait.... Stop!</em>
</p><p>"Sky?" Sean looked up but closed his eyes in pain. I felt my power fading and a new pain taking over my head. I feel to my knees and held my head in my hands, trying to ease the pain that was pounding away. </p><p>"(y/n)." Sean tried to reach me. I fell to my side and looked up to see Sean's eyes close and his body slump to the ground. </p><p>"Sean?" </p><p>Soon enough I felt the floor hit my face and the world turned dark. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Portal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter my story is crossing over into my best friends story.<br/>She is still currently writing this story but her first book of the series is published and she has a bunch of other amazing stories for you all to read! <br/>Her name is fluffybuns77 <br/>Check out her page!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(y/n)'s POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I could still feel my mask covering my face, so I was still in my battle outfit that Sky gave me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sean?" I started to sit up but felt a swift kick against my stomach that sent me rolling away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I coughed and tried to sit up to see who attacked me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sky?" She stood where I was laying and twitched slightly. "Shit." She laughed and walked towards me. I could see her eyes.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were glowing bright green.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I thought?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You thought wrong." His voice was right in my ear. I jumped back and watched Anti stand up while laughing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How." I asked while keeping my eyes on both of them. Anti smiled and walked to Sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Simple, she thought she took the source of my control out with that blade. But it was the blood on it that really took control. Once it enters the blood stream, it's there for life." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she just smiled, letting him touch her was sickening to watch. "At my command she will change to this beautiful creature and follow my orders." She became spastic with her twitches and laughed. It was terrifying to say the least. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Allow me to demonstrate. Do it." He snapped at her. She smiled and raised her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seemingly out of the air, Sean appeared gasping for breath. Sky laughed and kicked him towards me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sean!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How about it master." Anti yelled and walked towards us. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am not your master." Sean snarled at Anti. Anti stopped and smirked at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's right your not." He glitched in front of us and kicked Sean away again. This wasn't the same Anti as before. Each time we fight, he becomes more demented and dangerous. Anti looked down at me. His black eyes boar through me and I could see the cut on his neck was deeper. The fresh blood flowing over the dried dark blood that covered the cut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you say?" He pulled out his blade and cut his hand with it. I stared in horror as the same green blood dripped onto the blade and stuck like glue.  He smiled and held the knife at his side. I brought up my shield and blocked his attack with the cursed knife. I scrambled to my feet and ran to Sean to protect him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out of the corner of my eye, Sky aimed her bow at Sean and let the arrow fly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!" I threw my shield and deflected her arrow at the last second. Sean looking relieved stood up to grab my hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You seriously think your simple magic will stop us? " Anti growled. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I started to bring up my staff when something caught my eye. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anti smiled as if knowing what I had seen. He winked at us and turned around towards the thing. Sky kept her eyes on us which was almost worse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What caught my eye was a crack in the air. A thunderous boom echoed around us as the crack deepened and spread. Then I felt it, a powerful being was about to walk through that crack. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I saw Dark's foot step through and I instantly grabbed Sean's hand and ran into the trees. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We had a slight head start but I could hear Anti and Sky chasing us. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We have to get away from here." I held his hand and was practically dragging him. I never had the chance to see how badly he was hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know, I'm going to keep up I promise." He picked up the speed and matched me. We darted around trees then finding each other again to stay close. I turn around again to see both Anti and Sky teleporting and glitching closer. Sean turns at the same time and I feel something hit my ankle sending me tumbling into the ground. From Sean grunting next to me I knew he fell too. I looked up at the portal edge that we had tripped on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How did I?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Close it!" Sean yelled at me. I had the sudden urge to pull the edges together like a curtain doorway. I sat up and grabbed the edge and closed the portal before Sky or Anti could find us. </em>
</p><p>Once the portal is closed I laid down onto the warm grass next to Sean. I rolled to my side to check on him.</p><p>"What's hurting you?"</p><p>"I'm fine. He just got my leg a little." I looked at his thigh and sure enough he was bleeding. It wasn't a deep cut, but it looked painful. </p><p>"I think you'll live." I smiled and collapsed back into the grass.</p><p>"Are you guys ok what's going on?" An unfamiliar voice called out to us. I jolted up to look at Sean and see him nodding as if agreeing with me. </p><p>This is a trap.</p><p>I slowly move my hands to begin forming my bow and silently count to three. Once I say three we both move quickly to our knees. I create my bow and aim the arrow at the group behind us. Sean kneels beside me protectively. </p><p>The person closest to us immediately throws her hands out and an energy from her body forms a shield around the group to stop my attack.</p><p>"Holy shit." Sean whispered. I glance over to Sean and see the confusion and shock on his face. I look back to the group and drop my hands letting my bow disappear. The leader lowers her hands and the shield fades away.</p><p>It's us.</p><p>Almost like clones of Sean and I. I try to collect my thoughts on how we could have ended up in a place like this. I stand up slowly and help Sean to his feet. </p><p>"Who are you?" I timidly ask my clone. Upon hearing my voice, I could tell she was surprised but tried to keep her composure. I noticed that her Sean and the older man next to her reacted similar.</p><p>"I feel like you already know the answer to that." I could pick up on her tone and knew that she was just as startled as I was. Sean is silent next to me, I can't tell if he is panicking or relieved to see that it's not Sky. </p><p>I slowly lift my hood and pull down on my mask. I can clearly see the group without my hood on and behind my clone I see someone familiar. </p><p>"Mark?" I could sense Sean tensing up when I said his name. My clone looks confused at our anxious expressions while Mark responds awkwardly.</p><p>"Uh, hi?" I can hear someone hiding a laugh after he says hello. </p><p>
  <em>Is that freaking Felix?</em>
</p><p>"What." Sean looks over his clone's shoulder and sees Felix and Marzia. I do the same and see quickly that Marzia is very pregnant. </p><p>"Ok, seriously what is going on?" I take a step forward and look directly at my clone. It's sorta like when I first met Sky, but this is different. I see my clone look to the old man on her side. He nods his head and she turns her attention back to us. She takes a deep a breath to composer her thoughts. </p><p>"This isn't the world you know. I don't know about your world but our world is full of mutants and non-mutants. One of the abilities many of us mutants have is opening portals, but they go all over the place. Different places within our universe, different points in time, and occasionally other universes like yours. Our friend, Chase, was recently abducted and we're trying to find him. I've been opening portals that have his soul energy wrapped around them. When I opened the portal, I didn't know where it would go, but you ended up tripping right through. Honestly I don't know how you we're able to shift my portal like that." She motioned towards the glowing line behind us in the air. </p><p>I heisted and thought over what to say. I know she isn't telling me everything, just what we needed to know. I figured I should do the same. </p><p>"I'm not sure how I closed the portal, I thought I created it while we were."</p><p>"Wait, who's Chase?" Sean speaks up next to me. I can tell he's trying to wrap his head around the situation. I'm barely keeping it together myself. </p><p>"Oh uh Chase Brody. He is one of our closest friend and he was abducted." She spoke sadly about him. </p><p>"Seriously, Chase Brody? Like Bro Average Chase Brody?" Sean was stumbling over his words trying to grasp this. I didn't understand why this was impossible to figure out. I mean our other alter egos are real, why can't the good ones be real. "How did your ego get abducted while you're still here?" </p><p>The group shared looks of confusion until her Sean spoke.</p><p>"Ego? What are you talking about? I mean my friend Chase Brody, I based one of my egos off of him but he is a real person." Sean takes a shaky breath and looks back at me. </p><p>"So you don't have him here?" He asked while looking back up to the group. The group look between themselves in confusion before the older man speaks up.</p><p>"Don't have who here? And what happened to your leg son? I can fix it up for you if you'd like." He speaks with an unfazed happy tone that's oddly comforting. I look up to Sean who takes a step back to let me know that I can explain what happened.</p><p>"Well, we uh." I scramble to figure out how to explain what is going on. "We are fighting our alter egos to reverse what one did to YouTube." I pause for a moment but continue before anyone can ask questions. "He got hurt fighting Darkiplier who started chaos on the platform. He fought Sean for some time before I got involved and I guess I scared him off? But then our egos took control and mentally dragged us into that world you saw through the portal. There we started to fight them off until Dark showed up and we ran. You all know the rest I suppose." </p><p>"What sort of mutant are you? What rank are you?" A man I didn't recognize yelled from behind the group.</p><p>"Venus." My clone sharply spoke at him. </p><p>"Ranking? I'm human not a mutant. I can do magic thanks to my alter ego. She gives me some of her power so I can create weapons like you saw earlier. When we fell through the portal I figured in our panic I somehow created it to save us. Then I just pulled on the energy to close it to keep them out." The group nod in understanding with my explanation. </p><p>The old man walks calmly to Sean and motions quietly towards his injured leg. Fully understanding, Sean sits down and positions his leg for the man to heal. </p><p>"Thanks Duke. I don't know that we can really do much to help you, but if we can we will. We probably have resources that you don't have access to that we could give you." She sighed. "But I don't think keeping you here is a good idea." I nod and check on Sean.</p><p>"Thank you, Duke?" I say to the man while he heals Sean. His hands are hovering just over the cut and are glowing. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"This is so much better than when Dark healed me." Sean smiled and sighed looking up at me. "Go over there and chat with them, I'll be there soon." I smile back and walk slowly closer to the group. </p><p>I start to walk towards my clone and her Sean, but I see Mark again. I decided to go to him first, I can already feel the tears forming in my eyes. I go right up to him and stop in front of him. My breathing catches in my throat and I let the tears spill over. I reach up and cling onto Mark like I did that first morning of our trip. It felt like years ago since I last hugged him. I knew this wasn't my Mark, but it was still comforting to feel him against me again. He finally wraps his arms around me and returns the hug. </p><p>After a few moments I break away and dry my eyes with my hood. </p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Hey, it's no problem." He smiles at me. I can hear Sean and Duke walking back to our group. I collect myself and walk to stand next to Sean, taking his hand in mine. From the back of the group, I hear Felix sighing loudly.</p><p>"God you guys are just always together!" He throws his arms in the air while everyone start laughing. I look over to our clones and see that she is also holding her Sean's hand.</p><p>"Ha! I knew you were good for something!" My clone shouted at Felix who proceeded to fake cry. Once we all calmed down, my clone cleared her throat. "Anyways, do you guys need anything specific we could give you, something that might help?"</p><p>"Actually, if there was a weapon for Sean to use that would be great." I smile and look up at Sean.</p><p>"Yeah, preferably not a gun or bladed weapon. A blunt object would be perfect." He clarified.</p><p>My clone thinks for a moment before twisting her hands in front of her and slowly moving them up. After a few moments shards of metal erupt from the ground and hover in the air in front of her. She twist her hands to form a solid baton. It was amazing to witness this kind of power, Sean was excitedly watching beside me. She grabs the baton and Duke walks over to her. She asks him some question and he whispers back to her while her hands move around the baton. Every so often a spark of energy comes out of her hands into the weapons.</p><p>Once it is finished, she motions for us to come over and for Sean to catch the weapon. He reaches out and nearly drops the baton from the sudden weight. </p><p>"It's very compact so it weighs as much as a short sword, so you have to get used to using it. I made it metal so it conducts well too. While it won't electrify the user, it does release a heavy amount of electricity into whoever it strikes. I also added a safety wall, so only humans can use it." She explain. I was amazed at how quickly she created this.</p><p>"Thank you so much." Sean says to her. Her Sean smiles proudly at her and everyone looks at the weapon she created.</p><p>We continue with small talk for a short time before we start to head back. It was a nice break from our crazy world to just talk to others like us. I honestly didn't want to leave, but we have a world of our own to live in.</p><p>I start to say goodbye to everyone when I feel something. I look up and see my Sean, my clone, Duke, and Venus all stop and turn their attention to where our portal was. Everyone stops talking and follows our eyes towards the portal. I make my way back to our clones and Sean.</p><p>The portal is breaking, or glitching open.</p><p>"This is bad." My clone whispered. I rolled my eyes and take a step forward. I look over my shoulder back at my clone and her Sean.</p><p>"Wait to attack. Let me go first." She nods and motions to the rest of the group to stand back. The man she called Venus usurers the group a fair distance away for their safety. I see her Sean pull out a knife and is prepared to fight. I look up nervously to Sean.</p><p>"Stay back, please." Sean looks at me with confusion. He lowers his voice and puts his hands on my shoulders.</p><p>"(y/n), I can't stand by while you fight him." He looks deep into my eyes, I can hear the portal crack again as the energy is straining to stay together.</p><p>"I can't lose you again." I state firmly. Sean opens his mouth when he feels a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"She's not alone." My clone smiles and looks back at Duke and Sean who were ready for anything. He looks at the three of them and looks like he wants to argue, but ends up sighing in defeat.</p><p>"Please, I will be fine ok." He leaned down and rested his forehead against mine for a moment. </p><p>"Ok." He lets go and walks backwards toward the group and stops halfway to stay somewhat close to me. </p><p>I turn back towards the portal and raise my hood and mask back up, I nod towards my clone and wait for the inevitable.</p><p>The portal opened in the middle more and his hand broke through. He brought his arm down quickly and the portal snapped open.</p><p>Anti stepped through and stood tall while looking over the group. He looked right at me and started giggling evilly. I create my bow and walk to block his view of the others. </p><p>"Now, what did I say about running off?" He twitches in excitement for the battle to begin. I released my arrow and watched it cut through the air and towards his chest. He raises his hand out and catches the arrow just inches from piercing his skin. He tightened his grip and my arrow disintegrated into the air. He started walking towards me menacingly, holding the dripping knife at his side. I drop my bow and form my shield and sword, my shield held up by my left arm and my sword on my right.</p><p> Before I engage again, I hear footsteps running towards me. Both Anti and I turned, my heart stops when I see Sean running towards us.</p><p>"Anti! Stop." He yells at him trying to distract him from me. We both know it would be the end if he manages to cut me with that knife.</p><p>Anti chuckles and turns fully to Sean.</p><p>"I forgot to congratulate you on surviving my attack last time! I bet it was a real bitch bringing you back to life." He growled and flicked his eyes at me. "How badly did it hurt? I bet you felt every strand of muscle being pulled back into place." He held his hand out and I watched a knife glitch into existence. </p><p>"Sean move!" I yell. Anti reels back and lets the knife go from his fingers toward Sean. I run over and in a last effort to protect him, I throw my shield to stop the knife. As soon as my shield leaves my arm, I can sense Anti charging at me. I raise my sword and block his attack with his larger knife just in time. Anti smiles and pushes against me, having to take a step backwards to stop from falling.</p><p>"Catch!" I hear Sean yell and he throws my shield back to me somehow. I use all of my energy and push against him to free up enough space to catch my shield on my left arm. He comes back faster and I feel the knife kiss my shoulder before my shield catches his arm. The sudden attack causes me to lose my footing and I stumble backwards to the ground. Both my shield and sword fade out of existence. </p><p>"Tsk tsk tsk." Anti glares and stands over me. He shakes his head and drops to his knees on my arms to keep me still. He rips my hood off and tears the mask away from my face. I can hear the tiny splats of blood dripping from his neck onto my shirt. I glare up at him and spit onto his chest. Anti starts to laugh which is distorted and broken sounded. "Now, that wasn't very ladylike." He hisses and pulls out the green knife again. He hovers his hand over my neck, the tip of the knife just grazing over my skin. </p><p>I close my eyes preparing for the pain, when a sudden energy wraps around my body. I open my eyes and can see the anger building in his expression. The weight on my shoulders lifted off and I was able to push him away. Anti, stunned by what had just happened, looked over my shoulder at my clone. She had her hand outstretched towards me.</p><p>Anti started giggling again and punched at the ground. He stood up and sighed while putting the green knife away again.</p><p>"Well, isn't this my lucky day! There's another set of both of you to meet!" He shouts out at them while throwing his arms out to his side. Before he can move towards her, he stops and grunts. Suddenly he falls to the ground on his back and even sinks into the grass. I look in awe and turn to see my clone and Duke have their arms raised up high. I'm not sure what they did, but I'd love to learn that trick. I watch the ground curl up and cling to his body, the end result is what looks like a rock formation that is somewhat embedded into this skin. I can hear Anti cursing and trying to escape.</p><p>Duke appears next to Anti and I can see his arm reaching towards him. The air around both of them shifts to a distorted almost glitchy feel and Anti vanishes from the hole. Anti appears quickly and stands behind Duke holding a large knife in the air. Before I have the chance to warn him, Duke gracefully bends out of the way and knocks the knife out of Anti's hand in one move. As quickly as he appeared, Duke teleported back to stand beside my clone.</p><p>I see a small window of opportunity and raise my hands to create my bow. I waste little time before firing my arrow that catches his shoulder. I hurry back to my feet and run towards Sean, but I collide with something else. I fall down and look behind me at the portal, my face goes pale and I hold my breath. Sky walks through holding her hand out in a fist towards me. I panickily look at Sean who is running towards me. </p><p>"Come on, hurry." He practically pulls me to my feet and drags me back to the group. We get cut off by Sky appearing between us, Sean wraps his arm in front of me protectively. I look behind me and watch Anti walking towards us from behind. </p><p>"Tell me Sean, what do you think of my new pet?" I can feel Sean's muscles tensing against me. </p><p>"I swear to god Anti, if you fucking hurt anyone here."</p><p>"You've said this before, it's quite boring by this point. Why don't you show me what you'll do!" His voice raises to a thunderous level. I shrink back against Sean, losing all my confidence in this fight. Seeing Sky like this, it's too much.</p><p>Movement from the side catches my attention and a second later, I hear Anti grunt in pain. </p><p>"The fuck?' He looks to the side and I watch a small rock collide with his forehead, further pissing Anti off. </p><p>The other Sean sports a shit eating grin and I can visibly watch Anti's rage increasing. I can also hear my clone laughing at her Sean which catches Sky's attention. Seeing her and Sean laughing during this fight gives me the will to fight back again. I take a step away from Sean and smile at him reassuringly. </p><p>I hold my right hand out and stomp my left foot. "Silverlight." I call out.</p><p>A crack of lightening above me echoes around the area and my staff falls into my hand. I spin it around in front of me before slamming it into the ground causing the ground to shake for a moment. Sean jumped and stared at me in horror while I wielded my staff. I knew he was remembering what Sky had said about me summoning my staff. I looked over to him reassuringly before turning back to them. Anti turns his attention to me for a split second before focusing on the other Sean again. </p><p>"Don't!" But before I can move, he vanishes again. I start to run towards the other Sean, but once again Sky teleports in front of me.</p><p>"Please, don't do this!" Sky laughs and twitches before throwing her hands at us. I ground down on my staff keeping me still, I grab Sean and hold him close to keep him from being thrown away. Sky drops her hand and pulls out her Katana and enchants it with her fire spell. The blade erupts in flames and she darts toward us. I hold my staff up to catch her sword with a block. I can't bring myself to attack her, she is a part of me that Anti corrupted. Sean's behind me trying to stay clear of the blade. She thrusts her sword at me, catching my side and grazing through my skin. I scream out from the searing pain, Sean tries to reach around to support me. I focus my sight again in time to see her sword is raised over my head, but a different kind of shield appears between us.</p><p>"Duke!" Sean yells and I see him running up to us.</p><p>"Go, I can handle this." Sean and I nod. We turn and escape while I hold my side and gage how badly I'm hurt.</p><p>"I'm fine really." I tell Sean.</p><p>"You're not gonna be getting back up from this one!" Hearing Anti scream those words catches my attention. Sean and I run towards our clones and their battle. I see Anti teleport between my clone and her Sean, he's crouched down low.</p><p>"NO!" Sean screams out beside me, I thrust my staff at him to try and stop him from moving, and I can see the pure panic on my clone's face. Anti raises his arm towards the other Sean's neck with a large knife. A small shard of energy shoots from my staff and hits his arm when he was less than a centimeter away from Sean's neck. We get closer to them when a new portal opens beside us. Anti seemingly connected with the portal is dragged away from my clone and her Sean. Anti steadies himself and stands tall against the pull from the portal. </p><p>The portal is opened to a world of dark emptiness and is pulling Anti towards it. I hurry over to my clone and can see the confusion and fear in her eyes. I reach up and gentle shake her to help her refocus.</p><p>"Now is our chance to end this." I tell her, she nods and raises her staff. My Sean pushes the other Sean to the side to stay clear of what will happen. She slams her staff into the ground, releasing debris into the air. She winds up like a baseball player and hits the rocks with her staff at Anti. As she follows through with her attack, we rotate around seamlessly and I position myself in front of Anti. He was knocked back a few feet closer to the portal from her attack. I raise my staff and aim it for his chest. He wipes away the dirt from his face and sends a lasting glare at me. I focus my energy to forcing him through the portal and release it all at once.</p><p>The pure power shoots from my staff and knocks Anti off his feet. The pull from the portal catches him and hurls him into the darkness. My clone hurriedly closes the portal and all is quiet for a moment.</p><p>"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Her scream rips through the air. I jump and look towards Sky who is being restrained by Duke. The four of us start walking towards her while she continues to scream in a mix of pain and agony. I can feel her mentally fighting against the control that Anti had on her. I suppose with getting ride of Anti, his control would diminish slowly.</p><p>"Can you do anything to stop this from happening?" I look to Duke.</p><p>"I can rid her of it now, but there is no guaranty I can prevent it from happening again. I might be able to send you with some of my healing energy in a bottle though." He smiles before turning towards Sky and begins trying to untangle her corrupted energy.</p><p>"It would have to be a very sturdy bottle though." My clone interjected. Duke nods in agreement.</p><p>"So, what was that portal you opened?" I question Sky.</p><p>"I'm not entirely sure, I've never seen or heard anything like it. In my desperation, my eye caught onto an energy ribbon made up of invisibly tiny black dots, and I just opened it. It's another dimension." She sighs and rubs at her eyes. "It won't hold Anti forever sense he can use portals, but it will hold him for a while." I nod in understanding and look back at Sky. </p><p>Duke is finished and Sky is passed out after all that has happened today. Duke stands up and walks over to my clone. He rests a hand on her shoulder and smiles at her. Then he turns his attention to us.</p><p>"I think it's best that you all get home especially sense we don't know how long Anti will be held back. When he gets back, he will land in the dimension that the person he came from exists in. Even if he is nowhere near you when he does." I notice how weak she looks and her Sean hurries to her side to support her. </p><p>Seeing them care for each other makes Sean come up to hold my hand. The rest of the group walks up behind our clones. </p><p>"Can you guys, just not. We just watched a horrible battle and you're just over here with your excessive PDA." Felix scoffs from the back. Without skipping a beat, both Sean's exchange a look before kissing us on our cheeks. I can't help but blush slightly which makes Sean chuckle. I can hear both Mark and Felix groan loudly in response and laughter fills the air. I look over and see my clone hiding her blush. </p><p>"What is even happening right now?" She cries out in confusion. I can't help but bust out laughing, causing my side to hurt. We all laugh harder and I catch Duke giving my clone a look. My clone nods and quiets everyone down.</p><p>Her and Sean walk over to where our portal was. The portal is still open after Anti broke through, but it is covered with a thin reflective layer. My clone reached out and cleared away the layer to expose our world again. She moves her arms as if pulling on a rope and the portal moves closer to us. </p><p>"I can't thank you enough for what you did today." I say to my clone. Sean is saying goodbye to everyone and gives a high five to his clone. </p><p>"I'm glad we could do something." She smiled back. I nod and head around to say goodbye to everyone. </p><p>I end with Mark and look up at him again. </p><p>"Sorry again for crying earlier."</p><p>"Hey, it's nuts in your world. I just hope it all goes well for you." He smiles sweetly at me. A tightness forms in my chest and I start to walk away before I start crying again. Before I even take a step, I feel him grabbing my arm and pulling me into a tight embrace.</p><p>"I'm sorry that I'm not there in your world."</p><p>I resist the urge to cry and just nod into his shoulder. He lets me go and I take a step back. </p><p>"I'm going to bring him back." I make a promise to him, he smiles warmly before I turn back to Sean. I stand next to Sean ready to head back when my clone steps closer. </p><p>"If you ever need anything from us, Sky will be able to find us again." A feeling of comfort warms my soul and I smile back to her. </p><p>"If you ever need anything, you know where we are." I smile and take Sean's hand. We walk towards our portal and wave one last time to the group before walking through. </p><p>
  <em>We step into the dark forest and turn around for a glimpse of them all again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the portal is already closed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Last Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dark's POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I'll be damned." I chuckle while watching through the portal. I can se</em>
  <em>e my version of Sean and (Y/n) fighting Anti and Sky. But there are others there too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A second version of Sean and (y/n) are fighting as well, and she seems even more powerful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If only I could visit them." I smile. The battle continues and I almost decide to walk through to say hello. Then I hear (y/n) screaming in pain. God, it's almost intoxicating hearing that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It appears that Sky finally landed a hit on (y/n), and what is Anti doing over there?" I lean to the side and see Anti is fighting the other versions of Sean and (y/n). He's winning evidently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sean!" I hear someone scream and see that Sky is now fighting an older gentleman. They run towards Anti and suddenly I see what (Y/n) is carrying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm. A staff." I watch in amusement as they save the other Sean and knock Anti back. Then a portal opens behind him that I can't see, but he is being knocked into it. Finally he disappears and so does the portal. "Where did he end up?" I can hear Sky screaming out for Anti, his control over her is impactable. She is restrained by the old man, shame honestly. They all seem relaxed now that Anti is gone, now would be my chance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The old man leans over Sky and the others are all talking. I sigh and shake my head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I'll wait for them when they come back. Sky will be out of commission for the time and Anti has been banished to some place." I take one last look inside and see Sky's eyes meeting mine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were blue again and glaring through me. I smile, wave at her, and turn away to walk deeper into the woods. I start to head back to the clearing I first appeared in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can hear them walking toward the portal, a soft thud from Sky's body being laid onto the forest floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hear their goodbyes and their footsteps walking closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That was crazy." (Y/n) talks excitedly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know! It's nice to see that we are always together, no matter what universe." I can hear (y/n) giggling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Such a sweet sound, I'd love to crush it. I walk to the side and listen to their conversation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How is Sky?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She'll be fine, we just need to get back to the lake and we can go home."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And you think it'll be that easy?" I stepped out into the clearing. Immediately, (Y/n) calls her staff and aims it right for me. Sean pulls out a new weapon and holds it up, ready for whatever I try. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why do you keep trying to talk to us?" (Y/n) ask. She has so many questions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fighting isn't my strong suit, if you could believe that." I hold out my arms to show that I am unarmed. "I've always been better with conversation." I smile and stride further into the clearing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We don't want to listen to anything you have to say." Sean yells back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look, try to understand why I'm trying to fix the internet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! We know what you're goals are and we won't listen." (Y/n) gritted down on her teeth. She held her staff tighter and I could see a slight glow from the orb.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just wanted to give everyone a chance at success!" I yelled out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're lying!" Sean snapped back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really? How would you know?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You always have a bigger plan for everything, and we know how you like to talk with others!" I had to fight to hide my smile. They did understand my power, so they knew it was too late.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had twenty five million people as my army. At my command I can make them do anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You wanted to control all those people. Raise your own army to take over cities and governments. So you can control everything." Sky stumbled out and spoke quietly. Her voice carried through the air and assulted my ears with her knowledge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sky." I growled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Perks of reading minds. As soon as you walked into this world I could read everything that's crossed through that head of yours. Anti caught on quick that he needed to guard his mind from me. It helps that he also reads minds, but I always keep my mind quiet and guarded from anyone. You are lazy when it comes to that, so everything you have ever planned and schemed, I know."  I should have known this, how did I miss that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You bitch." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now we are seeing the real Darkiplier. You're letting your anger get the better of you again." Sky sassed back. Her eyes were getting brighter, she must be gaining back her strength after Anti's little parlor trick. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe it's best you never see the real me."  I growl and straighten my tie and jacket. I forgot about Sean and (y/n) and see them walking towards the side to get away from both of us. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not so fast." I point my cane at them and let the red energy flow out towards them. It wraps around (y/n)'s ankle and brings her crashing into the ground. She scrambles to her knees to sit on the ground facing me. Sean grabs her arms to pull her away from my grasp, but it's not enough. I pull back on my cane and send her flying towards me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"See what you did Sky?" I reach down and pick her up with my tendrils of power. (Y/n) is still holding her staff somehow. "Give me that." I grab the end of it and wrestle with her for it. The power from her staff is so strong, I could finally get drunk from something again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There we go." I rip it out of her hands and throw her to the side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dark!" Sky yells at me, but I drop my cane and hold the staff in both of my hands. "Don't!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I put all of my energy into snapping this staff in half. It's the last step.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can hear Sean running towards me, but I have time. I raise the staff into the air and bring it crashing down on my knee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crack echoes and (Y/n) screams out. Sky is running towards me now, Sean is getting closer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It doesn't matter now if I vanish completely and lose control over Mark now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My work is done. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mark's POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hard ground.</em>
</p><p>That's all I can sense right now.</p><p>
  <em>Something cold around my wrist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where am I?</em>
</p><p>I open my eyes and try to see what's around me. There's a faded light over my head. Must be a single, old bulb hanging from the ceiling. </p><p>"Sean?" My throat is so dry.</p><p>"(y/n)?" I can't hear anyone.</p><p>My knees are dying, my feet can barley move. </p><p>
  <em>How long have I been like this?</em>
</p><p>I try to stand up, but something on my wrist keeps me close to the ground. I move them around and it clicks.</p><p>I'm chained to the ground by my wrist and I'm trapped somewhere in a basement?</p><p>I close my eyes and try to remember what Dark did. Before I can focus, I realize that I'm in control.</p><p>"Wait? They did it?" I can't believe it. Then his plan comes to mind. "I really hope they beat him before he finished it." I wanted to punch something when his twisted plan unfolds in my mind. </p><p>"He will pay if he went through with it, I swear." I spoke softly to preserve what little energy I had. </p><p>"Please guys. Hurry." I whisper into the empty air. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sean's POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Holy shit." I stare at where he stood. My weapon was still outstretched and the static was still hovering in the air from it. Sky was next to me and stared in disbelief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where did you get that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The other world, she made it for me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Holy fuck, glad you didn't use that on me." She put her sword away and ran over to (Y/n) who was twitching in pain on the ground. The moment Dark broke her staff, I was blinded by rage and attacked him without a second thought. I dropped my weapon and ran to (y/n).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What happened to her?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He just snapped her soul in two." She laid (y/n) on her back and started checking her. (y/n) was breathing rapidly and was sweating. I looked back at her broke staff. The energy was slowly oozing out of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is what you warned her about." I breathed, I couldn't stop staring at (y/n). She was in so much pain. </em>
</p><p>"Sean!" <em>Sky yelled at me. I snapped out of my panic and knelt on the other side of (y/n). I composed myself and looked up at Sky.</em></p><p>
  <em>"What can we do!"<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wish we could go back to that group. They could have helped I bet." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, it's just us so talk to me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sky looked up at me and I saw something I never wanted to see.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was scared for once in her life. She was worried about (y/n). She looked back down and was breathing faster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know what we can do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know how to fix this Sean." She looked down at (y/n).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's not good enough. There has to be something we can do!" I shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look, I'm the only one left! I doubt Anti would have helped us, and you just finished off Dark." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Y/n)'s breathing was slowing down, we were running out of time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Give her my soul."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sean."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Take a piece of me and put it in her to replace what Dark broke."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It doesn't work like that Sean. They'll just battle themselves and she will live a very confused and painful life. But." Sky stopped and placed her hand over (Y/n) chest, her other hand over her own chest in the same place. "Maybe I can."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What will that do to you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who knows, but she deserves to live." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sky!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I promised to protect her ever since that day! I might have hated her, but I swore to keep her safe!" Sky had tears in her blue eyes, her dark hair was glowing brighter than ever. "I have to do this." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked back down at (Y/n) and started speaking in tongues. I tried to keep up with what she was saying, but was at a complete lost. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hands started to glow, something I had never seen from her. How did she know to do this? Sky's body started to fade at the edges, it looked like someone was erasing away at a drawing. She stopped speaking and dropped her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sky." She looked up and I noticed the lack of glow from her hair and eyes. "What will happen to you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think, I think I'll disappear. For good." She smiled sadly. (y/n) wasn't as tense in pain now, it was working.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is what needs to happen Sean. Listen to me, Dark is gone so Mark is back in your world. You have to find him, Dark has him trapped someplace and I don't think he will survive for long. Find Mark and he can fix what Dark did." She looked sternly into my eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You understand that taking over the internet was a cover up plan?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This was his goal all along?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It pisses me off to say that it worked. There is so much confusion and separation happening all at once. At the very least, she will live. I don't think he thought I would risk this." Sky chuckled and looked down at (y/n). Sky was almost see through at her core by this point. I reached out for her arm, but I fazed through.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry for everything Sky."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eh, no worries. I messed up enough, bout time I did something right. Hey, at least Anti can't control me anymore." She smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanted to hug her, just once before she was gone. She looked up and reached her arms out and held on to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You forgot again that I can read minds." She smiled and buried her face into my shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I always forget." Sky laughed against me weakly before leaning back. I could still see her but it was getting difficult. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Before I vanish, I'll send you back. (y/n) will wake up once I'm gone." Something caught my attention and I looked behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What about this world?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sky looked around and noticed all the leaves were falling off the trees, the grass was dying under us, and the moon was sinking, plunging the world into darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It'll wither away. Her soul and I kept this place alive, without us it'll fall apart."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What about Anti?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That will be a problem for a later time. For now, be there for her." Sky smiled and raised her hand up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Be good, Sean."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I won't forget you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut it." She sassed back but I could see her blush and smile before she snapped her fingers.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Begining to Understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Y/n)'s POV</strong>
</p><p>It all made sense. </p><p>Why his plan never really clicked with me. </p><p>Why would he create an army to fight against something he didn't care about.</p><p>He never cared much for the internet, or the goverments.</p><p>It was always about controlling Mark. </p><p>At the end of the day, he's just like Anti. Just wants to hurt their creators and control them.</p><p>He was trying to break us. </p><p>I can feel the ground under me, it's not the grass from the dream world. It's the living room floor, I'm back in our world. </p><p>I try to move, but my body is limb and my eyes won't open. </p><p>"Sean?" I try to speak but my mouth can't open. I can feel someone moving me, is it Sean? Mark? </p><p>"Mark?" I feel my mouth open a little, someone is yelling at me. They are shaking me, what is going on?</p><p>The shaking stop and I can feel the ground lift away from me. Am I being carried? The empty air moves past me, I can feel the fabric from my hood hanging off my shoulders. The moving stops and I feel my bed under me. </p><p>"Sean?" I try to speak again, but only move my mouth a little bit. Probably to small of a movement to be noticed by him. I feel someone laying next to me, is he just going to watch me? I try again to open my eyes, but give up and drift off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sound of the staff breaking and the instant flaring of pain erupts from my core. I can barley stand, I let out a scream to alleviate some of the pain. I can see Sean running towards Dark, Sky looks to me before charging at him as well. I collapse into the grass and tremble in the agony. It feels like my insides are being ripped out of me. I can hear Dark blocking their attacks, but then a loud crack explodes in the clearing. I try to sit up, but end up falling onto my back and trying to catch my breath. It feels like I'm being boiled from the inside out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My vision blurs and my hearing becomes fuzzy. I can barley make out who is talking over me. Before I can call out for help, I pass out.</em>
</p><p>I bolt upright in bed and hold my hand over my chest. The pain was so real, how am I even alive?</p><p>I start to hyperventilate when a pair of hands turns me around.</p><p>"(Y/n)! Thank god!" He pulls me into a tight hug and squeezes the life out of me.</p><p>"Sean, please. Air." I gasped. He pulls away and holds my face in his hands. He studies my features and eyes before finally smiling and trying to calm me down.</p><p>Once I'm calm, we head downstairs and sit down to go over what happened.</p><p>"So I died?"</p><p>"I think so?"</p><p>"How did you bring me back? Did you make a deal with Dark!" I stand up and accidently raise my voice. I didn't want another run in with Dark.</p><p>"No, that's the tough part of the story." He holds my hand to pull me back into the couch. "Sky saved you."</p><p>"What?" I soften my tone and look at him for answers.</p><p>"You remember what she told us about the risk of learning magic?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You summoned your staff, and from then on it was apart of you. Dark broke it in half, so he ripped your soul into two." I began to understand what he meant. It explained the sudden pain ripping through my body after he snapped it. </p><p>"What happened with Sky?"</p><p>"She gave up her soul for you."</p><p>"Where is she now?"</p><p>Sean lowered his eyes and stayed silent.</p><p>"No, she can't just be gone." Sean shook his head.</p><p>"The world crumbled away, and she faded into a mere shadow of who she was." He sounded depressed. This can't be happening.</p><p>"I have to get her back."</p><p>"It's no use (y/n)."</p><p>"But Dark is still out there!"</p><p>"I took care of him." He looked up at me with dark eyes. For a split second, I expected Anti to show up. Sean dropped his gaze and ran his fingers through his hair. "That weapon that your clone made for me was incredibly useful."</p><p>"That sound was from you?" </p><p>"I suppose so, was it a loud crack?"</p><p>I nodded, reflecting on the memory while it was still fresh in my mind.</p><p>"So he's?"</p><p>"Gone, for good." Sean still sounded depressed, what am I missing?</p><p>"Where's Mark then?"</p><p>"That's the bad part, he hid him away before going into the dream world. I have no idea where he is." I fell back into my seat and felt ultimately defeated. How could Dark have planned this out so well? "He told Sky and I while we fought after he broke your staff." </p><p>"So this was his plan? Not the bull shit with YouTube, but to break us." </p><p>"It's something he would do, the whole YouTube thing never made sense." I smirked in agreement.</p><p>"That son of a bitch." I sighed and leaned back into the couch. "How are we going to find him? I don't think I have my powers any more, that world is gone so we both can't go in for answers, and the only person who could find him is dead." I rolled over to my side and dangled my arm over the edge of the couch. Sean stood up and walked to the windows.</p><p>"There is one person." I sit up and tilt my head in curiosity. "But, you would be alone to ask him."</p><p>"ARE YOU CRAZY!"</p><p>"It's our only shot right now (Y/n)!"</p><p>"NO!" I couldn't hold back my volume anymore. How could he even think of that as an idea! </p><p>"(Y/n) we can plan it out safety and question him!"</p><p>"Yeah, like he would want to help us! Besides, he's in another dimension entirely remember?" I shouted again and stood up. Sean turned away in a huff and stared out the windows again. "Would you honestly be ok letting him be around me! Why would you even think I would be ok with that!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea. I just, there isn't anyone else we can ask!"</p><p>"What about our clones?"</p><p>"How are we supposed to find them (y/n)?"</p><p>Shit he's right.</p><p>"Well, maybe we think like Dark?"</p><p>"He could have been anywhere in the whole world, he could have left Mark someplace underground or so far off the beaten path that we would miss it!" I can't disagree, he's right.</p><p>"Whatever, we can figure it out later." It was too much by this point. Losing Sky, my powers, Mark, it's just too much. I stand up and storm out of the room.</p><p>"Where are you going?" I hear Sean yell after me. I know he wants to start looking for Mark, but I need to get away to think over everything. </p><p>"Somewhere I can be alone!" I hollow back from the stair case. I hear Sean grunt in anger before I run up the stairs to my room.</p><p>Why can't he understand that I just lost a part of me. Then he brings up the idea of using Anti to find Mark! </p><p>I paced back and forth in my room, thinking over everything. I take deep breaths and sit down on the edge of my bed.</p><p>I lay down and stare up at the ceiling, I can feel my breath hitch in my throat. My eyes start to cloud over and I can feel myself starting to cry silently. </p><p>
  <em>I just lost Sky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She saved me with her life. </em>
</p><p>I curled into a ball and hugged the blanket under me closer. I buried my face into the blanket and sobbed, I felt hollow on the inside.</p><p>I'm not sure how much time passed, but the sun was turning orange through the blinds in my room. I sat up and looked around the room.</p><p>"He never came in I suppose." I remembered our argument and thought it was probably better that he gave me space. I felt a flame building in my core. </p><p>"Fuck Dark." I threw my pillow at the wall and whispered to myself. I look at the pillow and imagine that it was Dark who I pushed away when he had me in his grasp. "Why didn't I fight HARDER!" I yelled at myself. If I had fought better, Sky would be with me! If I had done something, we could have found Mark! If I wasn't a coward, Sean wouldn't have been scared. </p><p>"If I never came, they would have been happy!" I yelled and threw another pillow at the door. I didn't hear the pillow hit the ground and I looked up at a somber Sean, holding the small pillow in front of his face.</p><p>"Uh." He looked at the pillow and set it down on the ground. "Bad time?" I breathed heavy and looked right at him. I wanted to tell him to go away, but I needed to get these thoughts out of my head.</p><p>"No, well yeah. I don't know anymore." </p><p>"Look, I'm sorry for what I had said. I was trying to find a solution to try and help you feel better. But I made it worse and I heard you saying those awful things. You know we care a lot about you right? I don't care if the world was ending, I wouldn't regret inviting you here." He smiled, he was trying to make me feel better. It couldn't cut through the waves of anxiety plaguing my mind. "We will find Mark." He took a step into my room.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"We'll figure out a way." </p><p>"What if you are right about Anti?"</p><p>"Like I said, we will find a way." I bit my lip. "We need to settle down after what had happened. Dark is gone, that calls for celebration. At the same time, Sky is gone too. If you need more time alone to grieve, then I'll leave."</p><p>"No, I had my time. I need to move on or I'll just wallow in self pity and get worse." I stood up and took a deep breath. Sean relaxed slightly and held the door open for me to walk through. "Plus like you said, she did it for me. It wasn't Dark or Anti that killed her, she saved me." I smiled and hugged myself for comfort. </p><p>Sean nodded in agreement and headed downstairs. I waited for a moment and looked at Mark's door, I missed him so much. He would have known what to do in this situation. I shook away the feeling and headed to the living room.</p><p>Sean was downstairs and making something small for us to eat. </p><p>"How are you?" Sean stopped and looked up. I was so caught up with my problems I forgot to ask him if he was ok.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I mean, I almost didn't make it, and you fought off Dark. Are you ok with all that?"</p><p>"I'm glad that you are here and Dark isn't." Sean spoke coldly. </p><p>"Please tell me if your not ok."</p><p>"(y/n), I mean I'm worried about Mark and I feel horrible about Sky. If only I got to Dark sooner when he had you." I stood up and walked towards him. I could her his stress in his words. "She would have been here, she could have found Mark and saved him." I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He didn't move for a moment but I could feel him shaking. "If I hadn't killed Dark, we could have questioned him. But I was scared for you, I swung that baton and he turned to smoke and faded away." I felt a tear hit my wrist. We were both horrible stressed and on edge after everything. We had just recovered from fighting Anti in that other dimension then this happened with Dark. Sean wept silently for his friend and me.</p><p>How could I have been so cruel to him and ignore the fact that he was hurting too. I was just worried about Sky being gone.</p><p>"Hey, instead of eating lunch. Do you want to go and take a nap with me?" I whispered into his shoulder. Sean turned around and hugged me tightly.</p><p>He let go and I held his hand and lead him to the couch. I laid down first against the back and he laid down facing me. He wrapped his arms around me and started calming down from crying. After five minutes, his breathing slowed down and he was asleep.</p><p>I smiled at him before closing my eyes as well.</p><p>We deserved some rest, let our minds stop thinking for a bit before we go into the next challenge.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Welcome Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I took a step into the forest and looked up at the clear blue sky. Behind me, I heard Sean yelling after me to wait for him. I was already about a foot into the forest, but I stopped and waited for him to catch up. </p><p>"What happened to waiting?"</p><p>"You were being slow." I sassed back. Sean laughed and put his arm over my shoulders while we hiked through the trees.</p><p>We ended up sleeping into the late evening on the couch last night. He woke up first and nudged me to head to bed. Before we fell asleep, we agreed to go for a walk to go over a plan. </p><p>"Watch your step!" I felt the root go over my toes and my balance went off. I felt his other arm wrap around my chest to keep me from falling.</p><p>"Thanks."  I looked up and he helped steady me again before we started walking again. </p><p>"Well, we should get started on our plan. Who knows how much time we have to find Mark."</p><p>"Yeah, I have been doing some thinking about that."</p><p>"Yeah?" Sean raised his eye brow at me. </p><p>"I think you might be right about having Anti help us." </p><p>"Unfortunately I think he's our only shot at finding Mark in time."</p><p>"I know. So how should we go about it?"</p><p>"Well, we can do what Dark did. But the other way."</p><p>"So restrain you?"</p><p>"Then I let Anti out."</p><p>"Is he even back from that void?"</p><p>"I'm sure I can bring him out." </p><p>I didn't know what to say, but I dropped my gaze and focused on where my feet were going. We walked in silence for a bit until we reached the river. We both sat down and watched the water crash into the sandy sides. Sean put his arm around my shoulders again and pulled me over to him. </p><p>"I promise we will be safe with this plan." He assured me with a squeeze. I sighed and closed my eyes.</p><p>"How will I defend myself?"</p><p>"Use my weapon." I sat up and looked up at him. "It stopped Dark, it'll hurt him." He smiled and I rested my head in the crock of his neck again. We sat there for a while before finally standing up and heading back to the house. </p><p>"You ready for this when we get back?"</p><p>"May as well do it now."</p><p>"Yeah." We made it back to the edge of the forest and broke through into the yard. The cabin loomed over us, making me feel so small standing in it's presence. </p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>We walked in and got started gathering what we needed to restrain Sean.</p><p>Sean found a long rope in the garage and followed me upstairs. </p><p>"Where should we?"</p><p>"This might sound kinky, but what about against the bedframe? Like on the floor at the foot of the bed." Sean raised his eye brow and smirked in a dirty way at me. I punched his shoulder and walked into my room.</p><p>"Admit it, it was funny." He spoke behind me and walked up to the bed. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Careful." He spoke low sending chills down my back. He laughed it off and sat down on the floor in front of my bed.</p><p>"Ok, hold your arms out straight to the corner post. That way he can't move his arms around to much." Sean followed my instructions and I knelt down by his side.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Tying it at your waist first. Then I'll take it through the frame to secure you and end with your wrist." I didn't realize I was whispering until I looked back at him. </p><p>This was taking a turn. </p><p>I started wrapping the rope around his waist, Sean kept his eyes on me the whole time I worked. Once I wrapped it around several times, I tied it to the frame for the first knot. I interlaced the rope into the bed frame and snaked the two ends towards his arms. I grabbed his right wrist and did a cross knot to keep his hands safe during this. </p><p>"This will keep you from losing circulation in your hands." Sean nodded and faced forward while I went to his left side. </p><p>"You're strangely good at this?" Sean commented, I could feel his eyes watching me work.</p><p>"Thanks?" I answered skeptically. </p><p>"This isn't your first time doing this?" He raised his eyebrow in a suggested way.</p><p>"Yes it is, I just know how to properly tie knots." I rolled my eyes and Sean chuckled in his restraints. "I think that should be enough."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Go ahead and try to escape." I smiled and stood up. I crossed my arms and watched Sean pull on his arms. They didn't move, then he pulled harder and wiggled to loosen the knots. </p><p>"Well damn." Sean breathed after failing to escape. "Nice job."</p><p>"Ok, now what?"</p><p>"Go ahead and get that baton ready while I start preparing for this." He smiled up at me. I nodded and went downstairs for the weapon. I found it leaning against the couch, it was a lot heavier than it looks. </p><p>"Damn." I whispered and carried it back upstairs. I walked in and saw Sean resting his head against the bed frame with his eyes closed. He opened his eye slightly when he heard my footsteps, then closed it again. </p><p>"Any luck?" </p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Can I help at all?"</p><p>"Maybe just sit against the wall, and wait?"</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"I don't really know, I have never had to bring him out like this." Sean shrugged. I returned the shrug and sat against the door facing him. </p><p>"What do you think he'll say to everything?"</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know. He was stuck in a void for hours, and everyone is dead. I could see him being pissed or defeated. Probably pissed."</p><p>"That's what I was thinking." I slowly spun the baton against the floor between my fingers. I looked down and was preparing for when Anti shows up. </p><p>We sat together in silence, waiting for something to change. Sean would breath deeply making me look up quickly, then relaxing when he smiled back. </p><p>Hours passed, I was dying to stand up to straight my legs. Looking at Sean shift awkwardly kept me staying on the ground. </p><p>"Anything yet?"</p><p>"Besides my legs fallen asleep and then some, nope." Sean sighed. </p><p>"Tell him to hurry up." I groaned and rested my head against the wall.</p><p>"Yeah, let me just mentally call him and tell him that." Sean sassed back at me. I couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Good point." </p><p>The time went by and the room started to feel heavier. Sean was starting to flinch more often.</p><p>"Sean?" He dropped his head and stopped breathing for a moment. I grabbed the baton and readied myself. He shook his head and looked up with his eyes blinking away the light. I stood up and leaned against the wall while my legs woke up. </p><p>"The hell?" Anti looked over at his arms and down at his waist. He looked up at me and looked around again before smiling up at me.</p><p>"Well, our relationship took quite a turn." He looked up with a sly grin. I rolled my eyes again and stepped away from the wall. </p><p>"Hello Anti."</p><p>"So formal for the dominating type." He kissed the air towards me, my stomach flipped with disgust. </p><p>"That's not why your tied up."</p><p>"Well, these are some complex knots. This isn't your first time stringing up someone, to a bed none the less." He looked over his shoulders and flicked his eyes to look at me from the corner. "Shame, would have been more comfortable up there." He sighed and faced me again. "For the both of us." He looked amused. </p><p>"Anti, I need." He leaned back and raised his eyebrow at me. "I need." His eyes were intrigued, watching me piece together my thoughts. "We need you to answer some questions." He nodded his head and looked surprise in a sarcastic way.</p><p>"What's in it for me?"</p><p>"I don't hit you with this." I swung the baton around and caught it in my hand with a loud smack. "Ohhh, that wouldn't be fun at all." He smiled again. </p><p>"Why are you using that anyways? What about your bow or staff." He smiled at me in a way that would make anyone else freeze in fear. I shook off the feeling. "Thought I'd give this a try." Anti nodded again but kept his creepy smile. </p><p>"That's not good enough for me to just talk." Anti did the motion of air quotes around just talk. He was being incredibly sassy today. "I can be something else if you want." I turned my back on him to relax again. Damn him for reading my mind. "Watch your language." Fuck you.</p><p>"Hey, I'm just doing what I do. I didn't ask to be tossed into a void for weeks, or wake up tied up to this bed."</p><p>"What do you mean weeks? It was just yesterday?" I turned back to face him. </p><p>"Time's not the same across other dimensions kitten." I hated that name. "Kitten." I wanted to swing the baton right at his head. I need to hurry this up before I lose my cool or he gets free.</p><p>"Where's Mark?"</p><p>"What?" He looked confused at me. </p><p>"Where is Mark?"</p><p>"Like fuck if I know." He snapped back. At least we're past that phase of conversation. I almost missed the angry talk from him. </p><p>"You knew more about Dark than the rest of us." I confidently yelled back. </p><p>"Sure, keep thinking that. Just find Dark on your own then. Oh wait." The creepy smile was back on his lips. "You had to finish him off didn't you?" He chuckled darkly and leaned back against the bed frame again. </p><p>"You can find Mark."</p><p>"Why would I want to help you?" He spat out his words like venom. He was bouncing between smartass and rage filled tones like a high schooler. </p><p>"Like I said before, so I won't hit you with this." I held the baton up again to show him. Anti rolled his eyes and giggled lowly. </p><p>"Again, that sounds like fun." He grinned like a child who knew they were pissing off an adult. </p><p>"Fine, what do you want?"</p><p>"Well, first I want out of these ropes. Unless."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then that's first thing, then I can tell you what I know." </p><p>"And I'd rather hit you with this."</p><p>"And damage this pretty face?" He fluttered his eyes. I felt my face drain of color instantly. How could I have forgotten that, this is in the normal world. If I hurt him, I'll be hurting Sean. "That's right. So, now then." He sat up against the restraints, causing them to strain against him even tighter. </p><p>"Why would I help you." He growled and lowered his head so he glared at me from under his messy hair.</p><p>"Because." I stuttered. Anti sighed in annoyance. </p><p>"You know, before you start one of these you need to know how to answer any questions. So me asking why I should help you, you need a better reason than violence. For one, look at who you're talking to! I love violence, getting threatened with that won't work. Secondly, I know you won't hurt Sean so I'm safe from that." He closed his eyes and continued on with his lecture. "Also, when you're restraining someone with ropes. Make sure to make the knots as tight as they can be. Or else, this happens." He moved his wrist around just enough to slide his hand out. He waved at me, then slid his hand back into the mess of ropes. </p><p>"Oh." Was all I could mutter. Anti smiled at me from the ground and waited for my next statement. </p><p>But, I had nothing.</p><p>"Yeah, I was afraid of that." He sighed and pulled both of his arms out and started untying the ropes around his waist. I was frozen against the door, he was going to escape and I couldn't fight him. </p><p>He was halfway out when I threw open the door and ran out of the room. I could hear him giggling to himself, but soon enough I was outside again. With the baton in my hand, I bolted into the forest and ran as fast as I could. If I could just get some distance, I could hide.</p><p>I ran for a short distance before ducking behind a huge oak tree. I held the baton close and crouched down to stay somewhat hidden. </p><p>"I'll admit (Y/n), the knots you did would have kept a normal human trapped. Don't feel to bad about it." He yelled into the forest. I could hear him to my right, heading from the cabin and closer to the river. I could hear the river on my left, it was still a short distance away but I couldn't see it. If I can knock him out, Sean can regain control again just like the first time he showed up. </p><p>"It's pointless to play this game with me." He spoke coldly into the warm afternoon air. I could hear him suddenly on my left, on the other side of my tree. He was teleporting around, now was my chance. I peaked around to see that he had his back to me. I figured if I lightly hit him, it wouldn't hurt Sean to badly. I ran out quietly and when Anti turned to face me, I swung down with the baton. </p><p>I started to feel an electric pulse in the handle and immediately pulled it away. The electric pulse went through the whole weapon before disappearing after not colliding with a target. I looked back down at Anti, I had knocked him back a few feet and gave him a nice goose egg on his head. But he was still standing. </p><p>"That reminds me of the first time we met." He rubbed at his head and cackled. Then he teleported right in front of me and pushed me into the oak tree. I dropped the baton and felt his fingers wrap around my neck gently. "Want to remind me how that ended for you?" I whimpered slightly. </p><p>"Well, it wouldn't end the same for you, sense Mark isn't here to rescue you." He whispered and leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath hitting my cheek, I turned my head as far as I could with him holding my neck. </p><p>"I can tell you where he could be. I know where Dark liked to keep his." Anti moved closer still. "Trophy's." He whispered into my ear, causing a wave of goosebumps to rush down my arms and back. Anti noticed this and giggled with a large smile showing off his teeth. </p><p>"You'd just have to do something for me." I really didn't like how he was talking. He was still talking in a quiet tone, but his pitch was getting lower and rougher. </p><p>I really needed to know where Mark was, but at what cost? Sean would be disgusted if I let him do anything.</p><p>"The only reason I'm making this offer, is because how I woke up." He grinned close to my face. "It got me to think about other things rather than torture and pain." </p><p>"What do you know about Mark?"</p><p>"I know where he could be hiding, I can't pin point exactly but it's a good guess." </p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Just a kiss."</p><p>"That's it?"</p><p>"I could think of more if you wanted." </p><p>"Just one." Anti's smile sent warnings to my brain and an awful drop to my stomach. </p><p>"But, afterwards. You have to be honest and tell me if I'm better than Sean."</p><p>"Why do guys make everything a competition?"</p><p>"I'm just curious is all." Anti whispered again. I had an awful feeling with this, but I needed to know where Mark was and if that's all it'll take, then I'll take it. </p><p>"Fine." I spoke monotoned. Anti exhaled with a laugh before leaning closer. I could feel his grip around my neck tightening while he got closer. </p><p>I was losing air but felt his lips hit mine. Even though it was the same body, it was so different from when Sean kissed me. I could feel the love and care from Sean when we kissed, Anti's felt empty and cold. </p><p>Anti leaned back and parted away from me, surprisingly keeping his word to just one kiss. </p><p>"And?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What was different?"</p><p>"To put it plainly, yours was cold and Sean's is warm." Anti rolled his eyes and let go of my neck which was also strange. </p><p>"So, to keep my end of the deal, Mark could be in Dark's town house in Los Angeles, California."</p><p>"LA?"</p><p>"Are you really surprised with it being Dark?" I shrugged. </p><p>"How will we get there?"</p><p>"Plane tickets are pretty cheap right now." Anti walked a few feet away from me. </p><p>"We don't have time for a plane! Mark could be dying now!"</p><p>"Well, I could." Anti sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Something is defiantly wrong. </p><p>"What is going on with you?"</p><p>"Look, it sucks that Dark is gone. Not that I agreed with his plan but it was exciting having him back. And now Sky is gone and I just don't care anymore." </p><p>"Did you actually like her?"</p><p>"At first, yeah. Then she got all feely and decided she didn't want me around."</p><p>"So that request for the kiss."</p><p>"I just missed her." He stopped at his words and looked genuinely surprised that he said that. "Maybe something did happen in that void." He muttered.</p><p>"Damn Anti, look at you being all soft and feeling."</p><p>"I will end you if you speak like that again." Anti growled over his shoulder and twirled a knife between his fingers. </p><p>"Come on, let's go." He held his hand out, I stayed up against the tree. Anti groaned loudly and teleported to my side before grabbing me harshly against him. </p><p>The feeling of teleporting was unlike anything I had ever experienced. It only lasted a second, but it felt like my whole being was ripped into tiny particles. I felt the ground hit my feet and I feel forward. Luckily I caught myself before colliding with the ground, I look back up at Anti who is looking down the ally way we were in. </p><p>"Thanks I guess."</p><p>"I didn't say I would keep you standing, I brought you here didn't I?" I sneered. Even though he has been different sense coming back from the void, he's still an ass. "What did I say about language?" He glared down at me. </p><p>"Screw you." Anti smiled and waved at me to stand up and follow him out of the ally. </p><p>"So, where is his house?" </p><p>"Just down the block." I stopped and looked around. "What?" He looked over his shoulder and noticed I had stopped walking.</p><p>"What if this is a trick?"</p><p>"For fucks sake (y/n)." He reached over and grabbed my arm. He dragged me to his side and held me against him while we quickly walked down the sidewalk. </p><p>"Hey, I can walk on my own! I just wanted to ask." I pushed away from a chuckling Anti. </p><p>"It's not a trick. I'm the only ego out right now. I promise."</p><p>"How can I trust you." He turned around to face me and started walking backwards.</p><p>"I haven't seriously injured you yet, I kept my end of the deal, and I brought you all the way here to help you guys with Mark." He held up a finger for each point. I opened my mouth to add something, but thought better of it. He smiled and flipped back around to have his back to me. He was right, he hasn't gone against his word this whole experience. </p><p>"Told you."</p><p>"What happened in the void Anti?" Anti stopped making me almost run into him. I walked to face him, his face looked paler and his eyes were full of panic at the memory. He shook his head and pushed past me again. "Anti?"</p><p>"Look, I'm out of there and I'm helping you. Just leave it at that." He spoke coldly. I almost felt worried about him. </p><p>"Here." He stopped in front of a gorgeous townhouse. This house itself was white with black accents for the door and roof. There was a small sidewalk leading up to the stairs before the front door. We walked up and I started to knock.</p><p>"Move." Anti mumbled before raising his leg.</p><p>"Anti! Wait!" By the time I got out his name, he had smashed his foot against the door and it swung open with a crash. I shrunk back into myself and waited for someone to yell at us. I opened my eyes and looked around the sidewalk and street. Once it was cleared, I glared at Anti who was strolling into the house. "The hell man!"</p><p>"We don't have time to sneak in, nobody was around I already made sure." He waved at me to follow him. I sighed in defeat and walked in. The inside was nothing short of luxury. The walls were all white, but the hard wood floor was grey. The furniture was a mix of whites, greys, and blacks. It looked like something from a magazine to show off ideas to new homeowners.</p><p>"Wow." I stood in awe at the living room and dinning room. There was a small bar at the back of the room next to the kitchen, an empty glass sat next to a half empty bottle of whiskey.</p><p>"It's a little too plan for me." Anti complained while looking around the room. "Come on, let's check upstairs." I nodded and headed up the stairs. Before I went to far, I noticed a small black notebook on the couch. I reached for it and hid it in my jacket before following Anti upstairs.</p><p>"Could Mark be here?"</p><p>"He is here. Just not sure where." Anti looked in the first room. It was the same, white and grey style. A king sized bed sat across from us.</p><p>"Of course he would have that size of bed. Do egos even sleep?"</p><p>"No, it's just for his ego." Anti smirked and closed the door. I was starting to like this version of Anti.</p><p>The next door was the bathroom and again it was the same gorgeous style. Then we walked to the last door. Anti opened the door and I was shocked by what we saw. The walls were roughly painted black and the only thing in the room was a large desk with a computer system set up. A lone camera and some lights pointed at the cheap chair that was sitting askew to the desk.</p><p>"This is his recording room." </p><p>"Well, it's his version of one. Keep in mind that he hates YouTube and everything Mark does with it." Anti clarified. I shrugged and followed him in further into the room. Anti started looking through the desk and drawers.</p><p>"What are you looking for?"</p><p>"Well, it's Dark. And he likes to plan things out right? So he would have a book or tablet that he could write in with updates."</p><p>"You mean this?" I pulled out the small notebook and waved it out in front of me. </p><p>"Yeah, where did you find that?" Anti looked impressed for once.</p><p>"Downstairs on the couch." </p><p>"Ah, nice." He walked over and I handed the book to him. </p><p>"Does it say where Mark is?"</p><p>"No, I told you I know where he is." He muttered while flipping through the pages. </p><p>"Then what are you doing?" I was starting to get frustrated. Anti closed the book hard and looked over to me. </p><p>"Fine, let's go." </p><p>"Thank you." Anti led the way out of the room and down the stairs. "Is there a basement here?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's over here." Anti walked into the kitchen where there was a small door. It looked like it would lead to a walk in pantry, but after Anti opened the door I could see the trap door. </p><p>"Ladies first?" Anti smiled and pulled on the brass ring. </p><p>"Fine then." I scoffed and walked down the narrow steps. It was dark but surprisingly clean for a basement. I suppose with the standard of the rest of the house, the basement would be nice too. I heard Anti cuss under his breath and suddenly a light flicked on. The hallway we were standing in at the foot of the stairs lead down a ways before turning into what would be the living room. We walked down carefully and I noticed Anti stopped before turning the corner. I looked back but he motioned for me to keep going.</p><p>I walked around the turn and saw that it opened into a small room. </p><p>"Oh my god." I gasped and ran into the room. Mark was in the middle, chained to two pillars by his wrist. He was sitting on his knees with his head hung low. I ran to him and slid onto my knees to face him eye to eye.</p><p>"Mark?" I grabbed his face and held his head up to face me. His eyes were closed but he was breathing. "Mark!" I yelled louder, trying to wake him up. I looked up at his hands and saw that they were connected by a lock on each pillar. I looked around the room and saw by the entrance a set of keys dangling from a hook. I jumped up and grabbed the keys, quickly I started unlocking his chains. His first arm fell to his side, his fingers grazed the ground slightly. I worked on the last one, as soon as the lock opened I caught Mark before he could fall.</p><p>"Mark, please." I begged. I laid him down carefully onto his back. </p><p>"Anti! Get me some water!" I yelled. I could hear him walking back to the stairs with a heavy sigh. </p><p>He came back with a small whiskey glass filled with water. Once I took the glass and propped Mark up in my lap, Anti sulked back around the wall. I guess he didn't want to startle Mark when he wakes up. </p><p>I tipped the glass slowly into his mouth and rubbed his neck to help him swallow the refreshing liquid. Soon enough, his eyes started to move and he blinked them open. </p><p>"(y/n)?" His voice was raspy from the dehydration. </p><p>"Shh. Drink, I'm here." I cooed. I held the glass to his lips again and tilted it slightly to let a small stream of water go into his mouth. He laid there and drank the water, I could see his arm flexing to hold the glass but was too weak to reach up. </p><p>He downed the first glass and laid against me for a short time. </p><p>"Can you stand?" I asked. </p><p>"With help, yes." He spoke softly, he was so weak. "How will we get out?" </p><p>"Just trust me alright?" I said. Mark looked up at me like he wanted to press for more answers, but knew he shouldn't force himself to much. He nodded and allowed me to help him to standing. He couldn't support most of his weight, so he leaned against me while we took slow steps towards the hallway.</p><p>"Just, don't freak out ok?" I begged. Mark grunted next to me in suspension.</p><p>We turned the corner and I felt Mark tense up when he saw Anti. Anti was leaning against the wall with his back and was staring straight ahead at the other wall. Mark tried to stand on his own, but ended up falling against me again.</p><p>"Mark, listen to what she said." Anti chuckled and stepped away from the wall. Mark had rage in his eyes.</p><p>"He brought me here to save you Mark." I looked right at Mark so he would see the truth in my eyes. Anti smiled and held his arms out to show that he wasn't armed or hiding anything. Mark looked between us and groaned.</p><p>"That's better."  Anti sighed and walked to us. He grabbed Mark's other arm and draped it over his shoulders.  "Shut up big guy." I guess Mark had thought something against Anti. We managed to support Mark between us and Anti moved around to grab my arm.</p><p>"Ready?" I nodded and Mark grunted a yes. "Hold on." I felt the same awful feeling from teleporting. By the time I opened my eyes from a single blink, we were standing in the living room of the cabin. </p><p>"Shit." Mark whispered before passing out in our arms.</p><p>"Oh fuck." I struggled to hold him up and Anti tried to take the full weight. We managed to get him to the couch to lay him down.</p><p>"Couldn't have teleported to his room?"</p><p>"At least I thought to be in the cabin rather than where we were before we left." Anti snapped at me. Immediately afterwards, Anti looked away almost ashamed that he snapped at me, but shook off the feeling and looked around the room. </p><p>"Guess I'll go and let Sean take it from here." Anti looked back to me and brushed past towards the hallway. </p><p>"Wait, Anti." I chased after him and stopped him at the stairs. "Thank you." He turned and looked at me without so much as a grin. </p><p>"Ok." He turned back and headed to Sean's room.</p><p>"How long are you going to be like this?"</p><p>"I don't know." Anti sighed and sat down on the bed. "I guess as soon as I'm out of this mental breakdown from the void, I'll be back to normal." He laid down and stared at the ceiling. </p><p>"I suppose I'm sorry for sending you there." I awkwardly said. Anti chuckled slightly and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Nah, I deserved it. After all the shit I have done and will do." He opened one eye to look at me with his normal glowing green iris. A chill ran down my back like it used to when he would appear.</p><p>"Glad I didn't lose that." He smiled and closed his eye again. He took a deep breath and I saw his body relax into the bed; I knew I was looking at Sean again. </p><p>I left his room and went right to my bed. For once since all this happened I might sleep good tonight.</p><p>My family was safe and home again. </p><p>I took a last deep breath before sleep washed over me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. An Unwelcomed Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is also a cross over with another friend of mine and his story. His story is on Wattpad and it is called Anikis, The Last City. I really love doing cross over with my friends and their characters. Please look for their story and read it, it's amazing!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was jolted awake by the sound of exclamation and running. I bolted up and ran out of my room and heard Sean yelling something.</p><p>"Mark!" He was just excited to see Mark was back. I heard his footsteps again and he was halfway up the stairs when he saw me in the doorway. He smiled and ran right up to me, he pulled me into him and hugged me tightly. "I can't believe he's back! How did you do it!" He was so happy, I wasn't sure if Anti would let him see what was going on, apparently he didn't. </p><p>"Sean, hold on a second." I gasped from his embrace. He jumped slightly and lessened his hold on me. He pulled away but kept his hands on my arms. </p><p>"He's here!"</p><p>"I know!"</p><p>"You did it!"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"How did you pull this off?" Sean was super excited to hear about it. I, however, was reluctant to go through explaining. It all felt, off. As if with Dark and Sky being gone the balance was shifted. </p><p>That would further explain why Anti was so strange. </p><p>"Hello?" Sean was waving his hand in my face. I blinked in surprise and smiled.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm still waking up. Is Mark awake?"</p><p>"Somewhat, I started some coffee and saw him on the couch. I'm surprised I walked right past him!" Sean exclaimed. He started to grab my hand to head downstairs, but I held his arm to stop him.</p><p>"Can we talk first?" Sean grew concerned for a moment and followed me into my room.</p><p>"Did he do something?" It was like I flipped a switch on his attitude. He was bubbly and excited not even five seconds ago, now he was worried for me. </p><p>"No, well not what you think." Sean's eyes darkened slightly. "Look, let me explain ok?" Sean nodded and sat down next to me, he stepped over the ropes we had used yesterday. </p><p>"So, when Anti first showed up I tried to bargain for information about Mark. It didn't work out so well. He was able to get out of the restraints easy."</p><p>"Did he?"</p><p>"No, I ran out and into the forest. Even before that, he was acting strange. He was making comments to me and was teaching me how to properly interrogate someone.  Which is strange coming from him." Sean nodded in agreement. "Then he found me in the forest and asked for one thing in return for telling me where Mark was."</p><p>"What was it?"</p><p>"One kiss."</p><p>"What!" Sean stood up. I reached out for his arm to calm him down. </p><p>"He didn't force anything and he didn't push for anything more!"</p><p>"So you kissed him!"</p><p>"It was for Mark." I felt ashamed for doing it. I know eventually when Anti returns to his demented self, he will tell Sean about this. I just wanted him to hear it from me before Anti tells him. "I'm sorry, he had me cornered and I was desperate to find Mark."</p><p>"Thought you said he didn't force you?"</p><p>"He would have just left if I had said no. Then what would we have done?"</p><p>Sean relaxed slightly and sat back down next to me. </p><p>"I am truly sorry for doing that." I felt like crying, but I needed to be strong for him right now.</p><p>"Was it nice at least?" I had to stifle my laugh, Sean eyed me from the side.</p><p>"It was empty and cold."</p><p>"That's nice to know." Sean smiled and relaxed more. "So then what happened?"</p><p>"He let me go, and told me where Mark was."</p><p>"Where was he?" </p><p>"LA."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Well are you surprised that Dark would have a hide out in LA?"</p><p>"True. How did you get to LA and back so soon?"</p><p>"Anti. He teleported close to the house and we walked there. Then when we found Mark, he brought us all back to the living room."</p><p>"How did Mark handle seeing him?"</p><p>"As well as you would expect." Sean laughed under his breath. "It took me calming him down to let Anti touch him. Once we arrived here, Mark passed out from the teleporting and Anti laid him down on the couch."</p><p>"That was oddly nice of him?"</p><p>"After that he said he would let you take over and he went up to your bed."</p><p>"So that explains why I woke up in my room." Sean was trying to make sense of all this.</p><p>"He was different, needless to say. I think being trapped in that void my clone sent him in changed him. Not permanently but enough to help us. He said he had a breakdown before he escaped."</p><p>"Damn." Sean muttered. </p><p>"I think anyone would have changed after being trapped in nothing for weeks."</p><p>"Yeah, I suppose so." He sighed and stood up. I watched him walk to the door and open it for us. "Coming?" He held his hand out. "Let's go see him."</p><p>I stood up and took his hand as we walked down the stairs. Mark stirred awake when we walked in.</p><p>"Mark?" I asked quietly. Mark opened his eyes and jumped up quickly. Sean ran over to calm him down.</p><p>"Hey, everything is ok. You're safe." He shook his best friends shoulders. Mark's eyes flicked between the two of us until he took a deep breath and laid back down. "What do you need?"</p><p>"Water." He croaked. I walked into the kitchen and got him a tall glass of cold water. When I handed it back to him, Mark drank down the whole glass in one go.</p><p>"Thank you," He sounded better. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" I asked.</p><p>"Still shitty, but better knowing I'm here." He smiled weakly at us. He needed time to rest and heal. </p><p>"Well we can get you whatever you need ok?"</p><p>"Yeah, sounds good." Mark sighed and laid back down. "Do you want to try and go upstairs to your bed?"</p><p>"Yeah." Mark sat up and grabbed Sean's hand to steady himself to his feet. I hurried to his other side to hold his arm in place.</p><p>"Thanks guys."</p><p>"We're just happy your alive and safe." I said while supporting his weight on my shoulders. </p><p>"Come on bud." Sean lead the way up the stairs and I opened his door. We got Mark to his bed and brought him up some water and food for him to snack on through the day.</p><p>"Just yell for us if you need anything ok? Or better yet." I ran into the kitchen and grabbed his phone. "Just call us." I walked back into his room and set the phone beside him. </p><p>"Thank you guys, seriously." Sean and I waved him off.</p><p>"Like we said, were happy you are back."</p><p>"Still, thank you." Mark smiled sweetly at us. I just wanted to hug him and never let go again. He was back and well.</p><p>"Come on, let him rest." Sean put his arm around me and guided us out of the room. Sean closed the door and we both walked back downstairs to sit on the couch together.</p><p>"Well, now what?" Sean sighed and relaxed his body into the couch.</p><p>"I'm not sure."</p><p>"Should we head back to our homes or stay here to make sure it is over?"</p><p>"My boss hasn't tried calling me. I'm supposed to be back tomorrow, didn't we already miss our flights?"</p><p>"Yeah, yesterday."</p><p>"I could care less about my life back there." Sean eyed me suspiciously. </p><p>"Why? I'm sure you had family, friends, nice place?"</p><p>"Eh, not so much." I stood up and walked to the kitchen for a bite to eat. </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"It's not that I had a bad life, or going through a hard time. It's just, I never really fit in with anything there. I was just excited for work and YouTube, making videos at night and working during the day."</p><p>"You weren't happy?"</p><p>"I had good days, but after this. I can't imagine going back to that life like I was before."</p><p>"Hmm.."</p><p>"I mean can you?"</p><p>"Sure, well. I take that back." Sean stood up and joined me at the counter across from me. "I don't want to go back to my empty house without you." I felt my cheeks flare up instantly. Sean walked around the counter and held my hand. </p><p>"You could, you know." He spoke lightly and stepped closer to me. "Come back with me." I was speechless. This has been such a crazy ride, with meeting the egos and essentially killing them. Now this?</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah." He was running his fingers through my hair making me relax completely against him.</p><p>"Well."</p><p>"Think about it, we have some time." He had leaned down and whispered it against my neck sending chills down my arms and back. He let go and smiled at me while he made his way back to the couch. I was still leaning against the counter before my brain caught up with what happened. Even after everything that has happened, he can still surprise me. Sean smiled slyly at me over his shoulder before falling back into the couch. I felt my heart flutter and I turned back around to focus on my snack. </p><p>*Three days later*</p><p> </p><p>I pick up a shirt off the floor and fold it up slowly before putting it into my suitcase. Mark was healed up and pretty much back to normal again. He made a long video explaining that the tweets and post were just a miscommunication.  He had to explain more on Twitter to calm everyone down, but everyone seems alright now.</p><p>"Well." I muttered to myself. I didn't know what to feel, I really didn't want to leave the cabin. I really didn't want to go back to my old life though.</p><p>"Maybe I should just live with Sean in Brighton." Sean and I haven't talked much about that idea since he first offered. I felt something familiar in my gut telling me that it might be what needs to happen. I feel sick thinking about my apartment, dead end job, and lack of a life back home. However, thinking about living with Sean gives me comfort and warmth in my chest that I can't describe.</p><p>I think it was meant to play out like this.</p><p>I zip up my suitcase and set it against the wall.</p><p>"I wish we could see our clones again before leaving." I whispered while remembering the whole experience. It was an amazing thing, seeing other versions of ourselves and how they all acted. "She was just amazing, and fought better than I ever could." I reflected on my clone and her fighting ability. </p><p>Suddenly, I heard footsteps going away from my door and down the stairs. I stand up to see who was wanting to talk to me, but Mark barged in with a look of unease. </p><p>"Anti." My eyes widened and I followed Mark outside where I saw Sean looking around in the open field.</p><p>"Hey! What are you doing?" I yell at him.</p><p>"You wanted to see them again, so I thought maybe I could open a portal again. I'm not very good at it in this world, it's easier in the dream world honestly." He closed his darker green eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Anti, why are you doing this?"</p><p>"Well, like I said before. I've done a lot of awful things, and I'm just trying to make it up a little at a time." His eyes looked confused at his words, I can see the internal battle in his mind. He wants to be his old self, angry and trying to get back at Sean using anyone that's around. But, he's sad that he's like this and wants to make us happy. It would be confusing to be both of those personalities at once. Anti went back to trying to open the portal, but just couldn't pin point exactly where they were.</p><p>"I swear they were just there?" He whispered. Mark stood next to me at a complete lost, I forgot that he never went to that world.</p><p>"Don't worry, this will be super cool if it works." I grazed his arm with my fingers and smiled up at him. He smiled back down and wrapped his arm around my shoulders for a side hug. I still couldn't get over that he was back and completely healed up again. It took a couple of days for him to get back to normal after all that Dark did to him. It was mostly the being left in that basement for days without food or water. He looked like he lost a little weight, but it would come back soon enough with his apatite. </p><p>"Damn it." Anti grunted in frustration. </p><p>"Look, it's ok if we can't see them. Don't worry about it." Mark called out to try and keep him calm. Even though Anti was different, Mark was extremely worried and unsure of him. He kept his attention on him now and the first time he saw him sense being saved. He didn't trust that Anti had a breakdown in the void and wasn't demented. </p><p>"I can do this, I can do something that isn't horrible." Anti sounded so distressed. I took a step away from Mark and reached out towards Anti, but I felt Mark grab my arm and pull me back to him. </p><p>"I know you trust him because he helped save me, but I don't want you going over while he is stressed. He could flip back to his old self and hurt you." Mark held me close to him to keep me safe. He must feel horrible that he wasn't here to protect us from Dark. </p><p>"Agh!" Anti yelled out in anger at his failing portals. Finally he threw his hands out and the air was filled with cracking sounds. Mark put his arm in front of me protectively as we watched raw energy form in front of Anti. The line opened into an oval and we could look through into another world. </p><p>"Holy." Mark whispered.</p><p>"Yes!" Anti punched at the air in victory. He turned to us with a goofy smile that threw Mark and I off. It wasn't a smile Sean would make, but it's also not something Anti would do.</p><p>"Let's!" A loud pop came from the portal. Anti turned back to it and reached out towards it again. Before he could put anymore energy into it, the portal collapsed into itself and vanished.</p><p>"Shit." Anti muttered and dropped to his knees. He was exhausted, and the air shifted to a normal feel. </p><p>A groan came from him before he stood up and turned to walk towards Mark and I. He looked up and I let go of Mark, I ran over and hugged Sean. </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p>"Don't be, he was trying to do something nice." I hugged onto him tighter. I could feel Sean shaking slightly from confusion with Anti's actions. </p><p>"Let's head back inside." Mark called back, Sean kept his arm around me as we all walked back inside. Sean and I walked inside first and Mark closed the front door behind us. </p><p>"That was weird though, that he couldn't make the portal." Sean muttered to himself once we walked into the living room. Mark followed us and sat down on the couch. </p><p>"Well, he only made portals like that in the dream world. It might be easier to perform that kind of magic there rather than here." I concluded. Sean grunted in agreement and walked towards the kitchen. </p><p>Just then, what sounded like a lightening strike boomed around us. Mark jumped up and looked around at us, Sean grabbed the counter and met my scared eyes. </p><p>"What the fuck was that?" Sean shouted. Mark and I shrugged and looked towards the front door. </p><p>There was someone there.</p><p>We waited for a knock, but instead the door crumbled into pieces. It was as if someone took a wreaking ball to our wooden door and shattered it. I took a step back, Sean jumped closer to my right side, and Mark stood up on my left. The man walked into the hallway and stared at us. </p><p>The man walked further into the living room and it felt like he was looking for one person in particular, but his eyes met all of ours equally. Then he finally spoke.</p><p>"You brought me here, and you are going to open that passage and let me go back." He was on the verge of being annoyed, but remained somewhat calm. I could feel fear bubbling inside of me, but it wasn't aimed at me. </p><p>"We didn't bring you here." Mark spoke up and took a step towards the man. The man smirked at Mark.</p><p>"I wasn't talking to you." The man looked away from Mark and looked right at Sean. He raised his hand and pointed at him. "I was talking to you." It looked like he was pointing right at him, but judging by Sean's expression he wasn't.</p><p>"What?" The man walked towards Sean. His raised arm wrapped around something over Sean's right shoulder and the man pulled back harshly. Sean lurched forward with a gagging sound. He fell to his knees and coughed, somewhere in his fit, a deep growl emitted from him. </p><p>"How?" Anti gasped and looked around. Mark and I stared in horror at the man. He just forced Anti to take control, just like that! The man looked at Anti and leaned down to look directly into his eyes.</p><p>"I'm not here to play games, open the door now." I wanted to shrink into nothingness from the man's cold tone. Anti glared up at the man and stood up, the man was just tall enough so Anti had to look up to meet his eyes. The tough glare from Anti diminished when the man sighed out loud. </p><p>With his sigh, the room vibrated. The trembles in the floor went up my legs, thankfully Mark was there to catch me from falling down. This man is more powerful than we have ever experienced. </p><p>"I don't have time to measure who has the bigger dick. Let's go outside, you can open the door, and I will leave." The shaking stopped as quickly as it happened and the man turned to leave. </p><p>"Hey." Anti called out to him, he looked at us for any help. We stared at Anti in terror at the situation, he sighed and ran after the man. </p><p>"I am talking to you!" Anti yelled again, his voice glitching slightly in anger. The man walked towards where the portal was, but ignored Anti. Anti growled again and vanishes from our sight. </p><p>"Good you're here, it's over there." Anti had teleported in front of the man, but the man didn't seem fazed by this. He looked past Anti shoulder and pointed a few feet in front of him towards where the portal was. Anti shares our look of confusion but it turns to rage quickly.</p><p>"Look, I have no idea how you got here. I didn't open any damned portal!" He growled deeply. </p><p>"Don't even start or I will hurt you." The man threated calmly. "Don't give me that shit, I have a schedule to keep." He took a step to the side and pointed again to where the portal was. Anti was in disbelief at the man, the man claps his hands at him again and looks to the portal. </p><p>"That does it." Anti glared and from behind his back, he summoned a large knife. I wasn't sure if I should warn the man, but my answer to that came quickly. </p><p>Anti raised the knife, and the next events appeared in slow motion. The man raised his hand and opened his palm towards Anti. In the middle of his attack, Anti was suddenly flung backwards and slid to a stop in the grass.</p><p>"What are you!" Anti yelled out once he regained his balance. </p><p>"I am a man with little patience, emphasis on the man." He talked over his shoulder towards Anti. Anti hit the ground and teleported again next to the man on his other side. Once again, he opened his palm and sent Anti rolling across the field again. </p><p>Anti teleported again, but appeared behind the man. In the midst of him teleporting, the man hopped backwards so he was behind Anti.  He stuck his leg out and caught Anti to trip him, while he was falling the man grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the ground. </p><p>"I swear it's like fighting against a toddler." The man muttered down at Anti. During the whole fight, I wouldn't even call it a fight, the man looked bored and tired. Anti's rage however is steadily increasing. This finally phrase from the man finally pushed Anti over the edge. Anti's usual green hue glowed brighter and his eyes turned a solid black. The man stepped away and walked closer to the portal.</p><p>"Don't walk away from me." His voice was broken and glitching between pitches. I hid against Mark, who kept his arm around me during the whole exchange. </p><p>The man turned back to Anti with a smile. "It's hard to walk away from someone who can teleport, but if you open the portal I will walk away." </p><p>Anti narrowed his eyes and reached his hand out. With a sly grin and a last demonic laugh, Anti threw his hand to the side and the portal ripped open with a ear piercing crack. This was nothing like the portals that Sky or my clone opened. Theirs were safe and controlled, Anti's portal are broken and ragged. The man smiled again and turned his back on the portal. </p><p>The man claps slowly and faces Anti. "See you can do anything if you put you're mind to it." He raises his index finger to his temple and taps it with a raised eyebrow. Before Anti can argue again, the man hop backwards into the portal and grabs the edge. One last look to us before violently ripping the portal shut. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Problems Arise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! BLOOD, SELF HARM, INJURY, DEMENTED ACTIONS, DEATH!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mark's POV</strong>
</p><p>"Shit." I whispered and pulled (y/n) behind me. The man pulled the portal closed and he vanished, back to his universe or where ever he was from. This left us with one major problem.</p><p>Anti was back and he was a few feet away.</p><p>"Run." I whispered and pushed (y/n) behind me further. I heard a deep demonic giggle coming from Anti, he seems even more messed up than before.</p><p>"Run? Where to?" He cackled and I watched him raise his knife to his throat. In all the years I have known Sean and Anti, I have never seen how he cuts his neck. I knew it would appear after a while of Anti being in control, I just figured it appeared on it's own honestly. Thankfully he had his back to us, but I could see his veins popping in his arm as he dragged the knife through his skin. I covered (y/n)'s eyes to keep her from seeing this gruesome sight. </p><p>"You think. You." He couldn't stop giggling to even finish his sentence. I could feel (y/n) shaking behind me, I haven't seen her this scared since the first time he appeared. "YOU THINK I'M FINISHED?!" He teleported suddenly in front of me and grabbed my shirt. Morbid curiosity drew my eyes to his neck, my stomach turned at the sight. Fresh blood streamed down his neck and almost glowed green in the light, he gripped my shirt tighter making my eyes flick back up to his.  I heard (y/n) gasp in surprise, but I was focused on Anti. "Oh Mark, Mark Mark mark." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'll admit, it was fun when Dark was here." He rolled his wrist around that was holding the knife, as if it was just a pen and he was thinking of what to write. "But! Dark can get boring after a while. Plan this, plan that, It's just paperwork with that guy." He pulled me closer again and smiled, his black eyes bore through me. "He's weak compared to me, couldn't even fight! Has to resort to desperate means to stop people that could have beaten him. Like you." He leaned over my shoulder and smiled at (Y/n). "That whole YouTube plan was a steamy pile of shit, but his real plan? The one he finished before this damned body ended him." He scoffed at himself, or at Sean. "That one, was pure. Dark in one move killed Sky, destroyed our little witch in training, and almost killed you too!" Anti dropped his hold on me and held his arms out. "It was perfect! I would have the chance to slowly kill both Sean and (y/n) while they both watched me." He broke into a hysteria of laughing that lasted minutes. As fast as the laughing began, it stopped. It was deathly quiet before he glared at (y/n). </p><p>"Then you and Sean stumbled through that portal and started this whole mess with other worlds and people." He growled deeply. I took a step and blocked his view of her. Anti's head twitched to the side while maintaining eye contact.</p><p>Everything leading up to this moment was nothing compared to the fear and stress I was feeling right now. This is Say Goodbye level of anger from him. I wanted to take a step back towards (y/n), but he was just itching for a reason to attack. I needed to stay somewhat alright to keep her safe. </p><p>"That portal just had to open to a world with clones of everyone here!" Anti brandished the knife with his yells. "Who had FUCKING POWERS!" He stood up again tall and teleported again. I frantically turned till I found him standing behind (y/n). "Who sent me to that void of nothing!" He raised his arm with the knife above (y/n). "Who was that again, remind me (y/n)." He growled and dropped the knife from his hand. The knife fell down and grazed down (y/n)'s right arm leaving behind a thin trail of blood. It all happened so fast that nether of us reacted in time. (y/n) attempted to catch the knife before the pain of the cut caught up with her, but Anti grabbed her left arm and pushed it against her shoulder blades. Anti effortlessly caught the knife in mid air and pushed harder against her arm, (y/n) grunted from the pain in her arms.</p><p>"Tell me who it was." </p><p>"My clone did it." </p><p>"So essentially, you threw me into that pit." Anti's words were icy and sharp through his teeth. </p><p>"I did." She sneered back at him but then grunted in pain again from him forcing her arm higher up her back. </p><p>"That's a good pet, finally listening and following my instructions." She tried to hit him with her shoulder, but he moved with her. They were standing with their left sides facing me, Anti turned his head and smiled at me while (y/n) looked over with just her eyes. </p><p>"Anti." I calmly called to him. His eyes flashed with confusion before amusement took over. </p><p>"You never got the chance to see that place did you?" Anti smiled devilishly. "Tell him about it." He spun (y/n) around while holding her arm and threw her down on the ground in front of me. </p><p>"We did!" She yelled back while shifting her weight to her left arm to protect the large cut down her arm. </p><p>"Not everything." I looked down at (y/n) and tried to convey some sense of calm to comfort her. "Tell him how you felt when you saw him." Anti scoffed at her and smiled up at me. </p><p>"When I saw who?" Anti suddenly teleported next to her and kicked her closer to me. </p><p>"Stop!" I yelled at him, in response he giggled loudly. </p><p>"I would if she would just say it." I looked back down at her, waiting for whatever this news was.</p><p>"You were there, but it wasn't you. It was a different version of you." (y/n) started to explain. I was so lost on everything, why would they have forgotten to tell me that they talked to a different version of me. </p><p>"Come on kitten." </p><p>(y/n) turned and glared at Anti for calling her that. She turned to face me with a sigh. "For just a moment, I wanted to stay there. You were safe, and Dark, Sky, and Anti didn't exist. It would have been perfect." I could see Anti smiling behind her. "Mark, it was just for a moment! We were running for our lives from them and we stumbled into a world without them! I felt horrible after thinking that and I wanted to find you even more! Please, don't hate me." Her voice cracked towards the end, I could see her eyes glaze over with tears. </p><p>"The beautiful sibling relationship, crushed just like that." Anti laughed and walked around (y/n). "The little sister wanted to abandon the brother!" He thrusted his hand with his knife towards me when he yelled brother.</p><p>"Stop." </p><p>Anti stopped laughing and (Y/n) looked up at me.  I walked right up to (y/n) and held my hand for her. She carefully grabbed it and I assisted her to her feet. Anti looked puzzled at us, but started spinning his knife with his fingers.</p><p>"You thought that something like that would piss me off? I would have thought the same for a moment, but she saved me. That's enough proof that she still gives a damn." I pulled (y/n) safely behind me and sent daggers with my stare at Anti. </p><p>"You've done enough here, leave before I get involved." I spoke slowly and through gritted teeth. Anti simply laughed his distorted cackle. </p><p>"Get involved? Sounds like fun!" He leaned down to a fighting stance with his knife. I wasn't sure what his plan was, just to hurt us? To separate us?  </p><p>I kept one hand on (y/n) to keep her close, I really didn't want to fight him. I glanced over my shoulder and winked at her, just so she knows I have an idea. I move my hand to her hand and squeeze lightly.</p><p>"Come on Mark!" Anti sighed and tossed the knife into the air. "Your move first." He took a couple of steps forward, anxiously waiting for my move. </p><p>As fast as I could, I spun around and dragged (y/n) with me until she caught up to my speed. I heard Anti groaning in annoyance before he started running with us. </p><p>"So what's the plan exactly?" (Y/n) gasped between breaths.</p><p>"Not sure? Just run?"</p><p>"That's the plan!" She seemed concerned with my plan. I wanted to argue something but I didn't see Anti behind us. </p><p>"Shit." I stopped and caught (y/n) before she fell into me. We were almost to the woods, but we were still close enough to the house to run inside and maybe hide?</p><p>"Go to the house and I'll try to keep him on me. " I looked towards the woods and let go of (y/n)'s hand. </p><p>"Are you stupid? Crazy maybe? Did Anti fuck with your head?!" She yelled at me. I stopped for a moment and stared at the trees. Why would I even say that? </p><p>"Right, sorry I just didn't think clearly."</p><p>"Look, are you alright? I can't have Anti messing with your brain!" </p><p>"I swear it was just me being dumb." I swore to her.</p><p>"Ah small brain."</p><p>"Now's not the time (y/n)." I shushed her and started running to the woods. (Y/n) ran right next to me. Maybe we would have time to hide out.</p><p>We darted inside and jumped around trees like dancers on a stage. We were in sync, catching each other's hands every so often to make sure we were keeping up. </p><p>I saw a clearing just ahead and pointed towards it. We could find something on the other side, hopefully. </p><p>When we stumbled through I almost fell over from stopping so suddenly. </p><p>Anti was just laying in the middle of the meadow. One leg bent over the other knee while he tossed a knife into the air and catching it before it hits his face.  </p><p>"Finally, thought I'd have to find you guys." He yawned and teleported to his feet. "Look familiar?" He eyed (y/n) who started sneaking looks around us. Her body tensed up suddenly and I could feel the panic in the air as she franticly looked towards me. </p><p>"Yeah you remember." Anti giggled. </p><p>"This."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"This can't be." </p><p>"Well kitten it is." Anti laughed. I was at a complete loss, should I know this place? "No, you have never been there." Anti looked at me while still laughing. </p><p>"This is the meadow. From my dream world." </p><p>"There she got it!" Anti screamed out with a cackle.</p><p>"Wait, that place you and Sean would end up because of them!" I glared at the laughing man.</p><p>"Yes, but how is that possible! I have never seen this place!" </p><p>"Little thing about that dream world. It blends in with your memories, from the past and future." Anti's voice dropped in pitch and sounded rougher. "Time doesn't work the same in that world as it does here. You had this meadow in your dream world because something happens here that sticks with you." Anti growled menacingly. He sighed and threw his knife right at (y/n). Before we could react, we heard the echo of the knife sticking into the tree behind her.</p><p>"Something that happens today. Do you remember the first time you saw this place?"</p><p>(Y/n) stayed silent and still, unsure if she would get hurt if she tried ether.</p><p>"Do you remember, the one thing that stopped me?" Now he was walking towards us, mostly towards (y/n).</p><p>"I got distracted, I wanted to see the anger in His eyes. Then you ran, found out about your powers and knocked me off the cliff." He was only a few feet from her. </p><p>"So, with that in mind, let me ask you something." He was standing right in front of her, why wasn't she moving. He leaned uncomfortably close to her.</p><p>"What will stop me now?" He whispered. I knew something had happened between her and Anti that neither of them told me about. I assumed he injured her, but judging by her expression and his words, I think it was worse. I looked down and picked up a medium sized rock.</p><p>"Hey!" I yelled, cutting the silence. (Y/n) jumped and Anti sighed, still leaning close to her. I held the rock slightly behind my thigh to hide it from his view. </p><p>"Shut up Mark." Anti whispered and focused again on (y/n). Something wasn't right, he didn't have a knife, but she looked scared and pained. </p><p>"I said hey." I shouted. Anti's head twitched to the side and finally turned to look at me over his shoulder. As soon as he turned, I chucked the rock as hard as I could. </p><p>It hit right over his right eye, cutting deep into his eye brow. Anti staggered backwards while holding his eye. I ran up to (y/n) and tried to run, but she was still frozen in fear. </p><p>"Come on." I grunted picking her up and carrying her away.</p><p>"Damn Rocks!" Anti howled in rage. (y/n) clung onto my shirt while I ran across the field and towards the safety of the trees. </p><p>I was almost there when something stopped me. I slowed down to a stop and stood there, staring at the trunk of the tree. </p><p>"Mark?" She looked up worried. "What happened?"</p><p>"I.." I couldn't think, what happened?</p><p>"Mark!" She sounded so distant. I felt my arms getting weaker and I took a knee. </p><p>"Dude, come on!" She was standing next to me, pulling on my arm. Why?</p><p>"Mark! I can't lose you, stand up!" I wanted to, but my body was failing. Finally, I touched my stomach and looked at my hand. I think (y/n) was screaming at me, I'm not sure. </p><p>My fingers are red.</p><p>Why?</p><p>The sun is going down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. What do I do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING DEATH OF MAIN CHARACTORS. ONLY LAST FOR A LITTLE BIT.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(y/n)'s POV</strong>
</p><p>"Holy Shit!" I screamed. "Fuck!" I stared at the knife in Mark's back, blood seeping around the blade and running down his sides. Anti walked up to me and rested his hand on my shoulder. I noticed something reflective next to me. </p><p>"This is the memory. This is what sticks with you forever. The second time you lose everything." I jumped up suddenly and tried to grab his arm, but he took a step away.</p><p>It was too late. He pushed the knife into his chest, where the scar from his last attempt remained. </p><p>"NO!" I reached out for him. Anti smiled and closed his eyes. He swayed on his feet before opening his eyes again. </p><p>Sean's blue eyes glazed over and looked at me. </p><p>"(y/n)." He coughed, blood dripping from his lip. "I." I grabbed his arm to keep him from falling backwards. He smiled faintly and fell against my shoulder. </p><p>"Shh, it's ok. I'm going to fix this ok? I can fix this." I whispered and sank down to my knees while still holding Sean.</p><p>"Hey," I missed his voice so much. "It's ok." I laid him down and started looking at the knife in his chest. I kept looking at Mark trying to figure out how to save them.</p><p>"No, it's not ok. I can."</p><p>"(y/n)." I stopped panicking and looked him in the eyes. "I love you."</p><p>"Stop, tell me that later when you're ok." I begged.</p><p>"Please," He whispered. Tears fell down my face and hit his shirt.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"(Y/n)."</p><p>"Sean, no!" I cried. Mark wasn't moving.</p><p>"I'm glad I got to see you again." He smiled weakly.</p><p>"You can see me later!" I wasn't going to let this go.</p><p>"Just please." He looked sadly at me. I took a deep breath and looked back at him.</p><p>"I love you." I said. Sean nodded and took a shaky deep breath.</p><p>"Good, good." He smiled.</p><p>He breathed again.</p><p>Then he was still.</p><p>"Sean?"</p><p>"SEAN!" I screamed into nothingness. I was alone, completely alone. </p><p>"I just got you both back! We were together! NO I REFUSE!" I screamed into the air. </p><p>I went lightheaded after screaming and felt the world spin around me.</p><p>"We were... together...we..." I tried to keep yelling but felt myself hitting the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. Sean was still laying beside me, I turned around and saw that Mark was laying in the same position as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" I looked around again and noticed I wasn't in the same meadow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The grass felt softer, the sun was warm on my back, and the trees were full of green leaves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where am I?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you recognize this?" I stiffened up and refused to turn around towards the voice. "(y/n)?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're not here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I am. How else would you have ended up here?" The voice sarcastically answered. I finally found the courage to turn around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There she was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sky?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She dropped her hood and smiled at me. He hair wasn't glowing as much and what I thought was black around the blue was actually dark brown. Her outfit was softer looking and her sword was gone from her back. Her eyes were still bright blue, but weren't glowing anymore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is it really you?" I was scared that it was a trick again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, you brought me back." She smiled again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You wanted to save them, you didn't run away like you did all those years ago. You mentally called out to me for help even if you didn't say it out loud. It was enough to bring out the part of your soul that encompasses me." She explained in a soft tone while walking over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you?" I asked while holding Sean and looking over at Mark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. I might even have the power to get rid of one ego." I looked up in surprise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, you can do that!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Right now you and I are at peace and I was essentially reborn. I have more power than you realize, even before this." Sky's voice made everything leading up to this melt away. "The question is, which one?" She stood across from me and between the boys.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought about which one would be best to get rid of. Dark has a lot of control over people, but is easier to control and find. On the other hand, Anti is demented and insane. If I wanted to live with Sean, it would be nerve racking to worry about Anti showing up often. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anti." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sky looked up at me in awe. "Are you sure?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. He's done enough damage to everyone and everything." I looked down at Sean and brushed away some hair from his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, I'll start with Mark." She walked over and knelt beside him. She pulled out the knife carefully and turned him over. She rested her palm on his forehead and took in a deep breath with closed eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they opened, her eyes were glowing again. Blue glowing veins broke down from her eyes and traveled down to her hand that rested on Mark. It looked like when Anti took control over her, but this felt safer. The glow moved through Mark and vanished from his shoulders. I assume it went to his back where the knife was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moments passed and she closed her eyes again while moving her hand away. A deep breath later and her eyes opened to a normal look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, Sean's next." She walked over and knelt on his other side. I wanted to keep him in my arms, Sky nodded in understanding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She did the same thing, her eyes glowed blue and the glow traveled down into Sean. The blue light went right for his chest and started healing his wound. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I watched in amazement as the cut healed quickly and even healed the previous scar.  Then the light traveled back to his head and circled around. Sky inhaled and pushed slightly harder against his forehead. The blue light had a hint of green in it for a few moments before returning to it's bright color. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She inhaled deeply and lifted her hand from his forehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There." She whispered and looked up at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, Anti is gone and they will both wake up completely fine." She smiled again at me. It was almost strange seeing her smile this much and be this calm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So what happens now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Honestly, how it was between Dark coming and my dying. Well, without the bad feelings." She was right, I felt safe with her and in this place. I looked down at Sean and almost cried in delight at seeing his eyes clinching together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sean?" His eyes fluttered open. For a moment he stared up at me, then noticed Sky. He jumped out of my arms and pointed at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How, What, where!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Calm down." Sky cooed. Sean stared in disbelief. "Just know that you and Mark are alive." Sean looked over to Mark and was relieved to see that the blood was gone and he was breathing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Also, your welcome for taking care of Anti." Sky snarked while standing up to walk away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait What!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"(y/n) will explain." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where are you going?" I called out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To the lake, It's been awhile since I have relaxed." She waved without turning around. Before she stepped out of sight, she snapped her fingers.</em>
</p><p>I opened my eyes quickly and sat up.</p><p>"Whoa whoa." Mark's voice stopped me. I looked up and saw both Sean and Mark leaning over me. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We just woke up, you took a little longer so we wanted to make sure that you were ok." Mark sounded relieve that everyone was alright. I laid back down and breathed deeply.</p><p>"I think it's over." </p><p>"What?" Mark asked me.</p><p>"I think it's over!" I sat up again and hugged him tightly.</p><p>"Wait! (Y/n) what do you mean?" I pushed away and looked up at Sean. </p><p>"Is he gone!" Mark looked over at Sean in confusion. Sean closed his eyes and tensed up. When he opened them again, they were still blue and full of excitement.</p><p>"He's gone!" Sean looked over at Mark. "She did it! Anti's gone!" He jumped to his feet and punched the air. </p><p>"Who did it!"</p><p>"Sky!" I exclaimed and stood up. </p><p>"I thought she was?"</p><p>"Dude, calm down! We're alive and Anti is gone!" Sean yelled and ran up to hug Mark. Mark was still confused but decided to forget about it for now. Sean let Mark go and he looked over at me. His face became real serious and his eyes snapped to mine. "Mark, close your eyes for a moment." Mark's cheeks burned and he closed his eyes and covered his ears. I started to laugh when I felt Sean's arms wrap around my back and his lips found mine. It was so sudden that my arms were still half raised on my sides. His hold on me tightened and I felt the ground disappear. I giggled when I realized he was spinning me around in his arms. He set me back down on the ground and parted away. He rested his forehead against mine and held the sides of my face in his hands. </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." He smiled and kissed me one last time before taking a step back. I was beet red, but seeing Mark still standing there caused me to go into a laughing fit. Sean looked happily confused at my laughter until he saw Mark. I could barely hear Sean laughing over my own wails of hysteria. </p><p>"ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET?" Mark shouted at us. Sean made his way over and smacked him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw that I was doubled over laughing so hard. </p><p>"Dude, what did you do to make her laugh?" Mark raised his eyebrow at Sean with a sly grin. Sean punched his shoulder and resumed his laughter. </p><p>"Come on guys. Let's go back." I said and walked past them. Sean caught up with me and held my hand, Mark walked next to me and started asking questions about what happened. </p><p>On the way back to the cabin, Sean and I calmed down enough to explain everything. We told Mark how Sky came back and saved them. I told him how the world was different and how Sky handled Anti. By the time we got back to the cabin, we were exhausted from laughing and the events of the day.</p><p>We went inside, and even though it was still daylight outside, we decided to go to bed early for the day.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. This is it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I jumped down the stairs and skipped into the kitchen. The boys were playing a Heave Ho again. I turned and rummaged through the kitchen for something to eat, I found some left over pizza from last night and steal a slice.</p><p>I move to the recliner and curl up with my pizza and start watching them play. </p><p>It's just like the first night here. </p><p>Sean looks over and smiles sweetly before winking at me. I feel the plate sliding off my knee and I catch it while keeping eye contact with him. </p><p>"Sean!" Mark yelled as he fell off the platform. Sean blinked before looking back at the screen and laughing. "Stop looking at her and help me!" Mark was stuck between two platform and couldn't reach the other one. His characters outstretched hand was pointed at Sean's who just sat there.</p><p>"Oh! What happened to you man!" </p><p>"I died trying to reach you and you didn't catch me!"</p><p>"Well maybe do it yourself!" They were yelling at each other but laughing at the same time. </p><p>"I can just leave if I'm going to hinder the game play." I said with a smart ass tone. Both Mark and Sean laughed.</p><p>"You have to keep him in line though!" Mark called out while still trying to grab Sean's hand for safety. </p><p>"Sean, be nice." Sean stuck his tongue at me, which I returned.</p><p>"Stop being cute!" Mark yelled as he fell again off the map. By this point we were both holding our stomachs from laughing so much at Mark's expense. Mark sighed and rubbed his eyes to better focus on the game. </p><p>"Fine! Come on you sack of shit." Sean rolled his eyes and held his hand out for Mark. </p><p>Somehow, they finished the level and beat the next couple ones without messing up. I looked out the window and thought over everything. </p><p>I could feel the warmth of Sky being back with me, and even the electric surge of my own powers. </p><p>Sean seemed much happier not having Anti looming over his mind all the time. </p><p>Mark was relieved that we were safe. He said that Dark was gone for the time being, and that he would handle it if it became a problem or he would get in touch. </p><p>We made a pretty good team, and it helps that we only have one problem ego now. </p><p>I felt someone shaking me suddenly and I turned to see Mark smiling at me. </p><p>"We gave up so we could talk over some things." I nodded and moved over to the couch to sit next to Mark. Sean and I had talked over everything in private about where to go from here and decided that I would move in with him in Brighton. Since I'll be with him, I wanted to spend some time with Mark.</p><p>"So! Everyone is feeling pretty good I can tell." Mark announced in his radio voice. Other's would recognize it as Wilford's voice, it was a grand sounding tone. "What are our next steps." He leaned over and eyed Sean and I mysteriously. </p><p>"Well, (y/n) and I already talked about what to do when we leave. It's just you we don't know about." Sean smiled at me. Mark sat up surprised then shrugged it off. </p><p>"I should have known you would have something planned." He winked at Sean who waved him off with a chuckle. </p><p>"Fine, I'm going to head back tomorrow morning." Mark stretched. "I had bought my ticket last week, I was shocked that they had any for that flight that close." We all sat in silence for a moment.</p><p>This trip was almost over. Well, I'll still be with Sean, but it'll be different not being around Mark anymore. </p><p>"Hey, don't look sad." Mark smiled at me. "We'll get together sometime soon or do some videos together! I wanted to ask if you would want to collab with me on some games! Then everything kind of went to shit for us." I giggled and smiled.</p><p>"Sounds good! I honestly forgot I had a YouTube channel." I admitted shyly. Both of them laughed it off telling me that it was ok.</p><p>"I do have one question though." Mark spoke up. Sean and I waited patiently for his next words.</p><p>"What is this about a portal?"</p><p>"Ohhhhh." Sean and I said in unison. In the midst of everything going on, we never had the chance to tell him about meeting our clones and the other world.</p><p>"Well, we were being chased by all three egos."</p><p>"In the other world." I interjected.</p><p>"Right, and we fell through something that ended up being a portal to another dimension, or another version of our world." Sean eluded.</p><p>"There we saw a group of people, some we recognized and others were new."</p><p>"Her clone was a mutant? I think that's what they said? Ether way, she had these amazing powers." Sean jumped in excitedly.</p><p>"She opened the portal to find someone they had lost." Sean and I were both explaining making Mark whiplash his neck to keep up.</p><p>"We were all talking when Anti broke through the portal and we ended up fighting him."</p><p>"My clone managed to push him into a portal she opened that went to an empty void. That's why he was different and helped us find you."</p><p>"It was crazy honestly. I wish you could have been there." Sean patted Mark on the shoulder.</p><p>"So, you guys fell through a portal, met clones of us, and knocked Anti into a void of nothing?"</p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"And that was what he was trying to do when he opened that portal for that strange man?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"You got it."</p><p>"And you guys still wanted to mess with portals even after that?"</p><p>"Well."</p><p>"I wanted to make sure they were ok." I confessed. "They helped us so much, and I feel like we could have helped them. Hopefully they are all ok." </p><p>"I'm sure they are. Your clone was a badass." I laughed at Sean's comment. </p><p>"Well, alrighty then. I guess I'll head up to start packing. That's enough crazy for me today." Mark chuckled and walked towards the stairs.</p><p>"So, when were you wanting to leave?" I looked back to Sean.</p><p>"Well, I thought we could wait a couple of days before leaving."</p><p>"What after Mark leaves?" Sean smiled and averted his eyes from mine. I noticed a red tint on his cheeks.</p><p>"Well, you already called your roommate and manager right?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"(y/n)!"</p><p>"What I forgot?"</p><p>"Well, let them know about you moving if that is what you want to do and I'll get the plane tickets ordered ok?"</p><p>"Yeah." I smiled and jumped up to my feet. Before Sean could stand up I went over and leaned down for a quick kiss. Sean smiled in surprise and laughed slyly. </p><p>"I'll be back!" I yelled and headed to my room to make some calls.</p><p>After Mark had packed, Sean ordered our tickets, and I made my calls. We all sat outside to enjoy the warm evening sun. </p><p>"Besides everything bad that happened, this was a great trip." I sighed against Sean's chest. He had his arm behind my shoulders and was rubbing circles in my shoulder with his thumb. </p><p>"Nothing like dying twice." </p><p>"Hey, we all died once and lived!" Mark joked making us all laugh.</p><p>The warm breeze blew by us and carried the sweet smell of late summer. It was the most relaxed we have been this whole time. </p><p>Then I felt something. I sat up and looked around, the yard was empty but something wasn't right.</p><p>"(y/n)?" Sean asked. </p><p>"Hang on." I looked around and heard movement from inside the cabin. Mark stood up slowly and crept to the door. Sean kept his arm around me to keep me safe with him. </p><p>"On three." He mouthed the numbers with his hand on the knob.</p><p>"Three." He opened the door slowly and walked in. </p><p>"What in the world!" Sean and I hurried to see what he was looking at. I almost screamed in shock.</p><p>A group of people was standing in the living room and were looking around.</p><p>"Oh my god!" I yelled seeing our clones again. My clone turned around and smiled while the others yelled out greetings.</p><p>Sean wrapped his arm around me and I looked over at Mark who was in shock at the sight. </p><p>They were safe, and seemed happier than we last seen them all.</p><p>We all talked and caught up with everything that happened. The two Mark's talked while Sean and I talked with our clones and Duke. The time ticked by and soon enough they had to leave so we could prepare for our flights in a few hours. We said our goodbyes and even exchanged a few hugs. </p><p>My clone opened the portal again and they all filed out with a few waves before sealing off the portal for good. </p><p>"That was so cool!" Mark exclaimed after falling onto the couch. "It was crazy to talk to a different version of myself, but super cool!" Sean and I laughed while Mark went on about the group and everything that was said. Soon enough we did have to go to bed, early flights for all of us. We said good night to Mark before turning to my room.</p><p>"Get some good sleep (y/n)." Sean hugged me close and kissed me lightly. "Big changes are coming for us, and I'm so excited to be sharing them with you."<br/> He looked deep into my eyes making my stomach flip. </p><p>"Me too."</p><p>***</p><p>The airport was busy even this early in the morning. Mark looked around for where he needed to go to head back to LA. When we all figured out where we needed to go we said our goodbyes to Mark. </p><p>"Call us when you get home ok?"</p><p>"I will." He smiled and hugged me. </p><p>"Thank you for everything Mark."</p><p>"No problem." He smiled and grabbed his luggage. He waved and headed down to his terminal.</p><p>"Well, our plane is about to take off. You ready?" Sean wrapped his arm around me and waved at Mark again.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm ready." I smiled up at him and turned the other way to find our terminal. We found our way and eventually found our seats on the plane. Sean let me sit by the window so I could see the gorgeous side of Ireland. </p><p>"Hey, (y/n)?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I love you." He smiled at me and held my hand.</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is not the official ending for this story. My best friend and I are wanting to do another cross over, but she is still writing her story. This is the same story from chapter 18 with the portal and the clones. When we have the time to finish our cross over I will update the chapter. But for now, enjoy the ending to my first mini series and Thank you all for reading and enjoying the books!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>